Cyber Bullying (KyuSung version)
by kim kyusung
Summary: "Benar, kami berpacaran." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut di depan publik, membuat agensi SM entertainment akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan dua anggota Super Junior Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak penggemar menyambut baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana Kyuhyun & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ? chapter 4 (END).
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Slight** : GTOP (G-dragon  & TOP), Kyu-G (Kyuhyun & G-Dragon)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

Sequel versi KyuSung

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

"Benar, kami berpacaran." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut di depan publik, membuat agensi SM entertainment akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak penggemar menyambut baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana Kyuhyun & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ? Sequel WAY versi KyuSung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Intoduction]**

.

 **Cho Kyuhun** adalah member ke 13 dari boyband Super Junior. Kyuhyun adalah kedua tertinggi di grupnya dengan tinggi 181cm, menjabat sebagai maknae sekaligus main vocal. Dirinya mengalami kecelakan pada tahun 2009 hingga membuat salah satu telinganya kurang dalam mendengar. Penggila game dan hobby menjahili hyungnya.

 **Kim Yesung** adalah member ke 4 dari boyband Super Junior. Yesung yang menjabat sebagai lead vocal membuat suaranya menjadi dasar dari lagu Super Junior. Memiliki sifat 4D, yaitu sifat yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Hobby selca dan melakukan hal – hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat imut.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

KyuSung Version

Chapter 1

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

 **Skandal**.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata 'Skandal' ? Skandal identik dengan berita buruk. Banyak selebritis Korea akhir – akhir ini terkena skandal. Sebut saja Choi Sulli. Sulli merupakan anggota dari Girl grup F(x), setelah berita hubungan asmara dirinya dengan Choiza keluar dan agensi mengkonfirmasi keduanya adalah benar membuat semua penggemar heboh. Lalu skandal Taeyon yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun juga sama halnya dengan Sulli.

Sulli dan Taeyon selalu di serang oleh Haters diakun socsal media mereka, kalimat – kalimat seperti pelancur, brengsek, penggoda sering mereka terima. Setiap keduanya mengupload foto terbaru mereka di akun SNS yang bermaksud untuk menyapa para penggemar selalu terselip beberapa komentar dari haters. Haters seperti membuat hari idol tersebut tiada hari tanpa hinaan.

Hubungan asmara yang sudah go publik memang membuat para artis yang bersangkutan selalu akan di hantui rasa takut. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika angka bunuh diri di Korea selatan tinggi karna Haters yang merupakan salah satu pembunuh paling sadis. Karena, membunuh korbannya secara perlahan.

Sulli dan Taeyon adalah contoh sebagian kecil dari sekian banyak artis Kpop yang menerima serangan dari Haters mereka. Untuk itulah, bersikap hati – hati dalam menjalin hubungan asmara sesama artis harus dilakukan dengan sangat baik.

.

.

 **[Super Junior |M!Countdown]**

"SUPER JUNIOOOORRR." Teriak para penggemar saat idola mereka _performace_ untuk comebacknya di Mnet. Super junior yang comeback pada tanggal 15 july lalu dengan merilis MV 'Devil' di Youtube langsung memuncak di berbagai situs chart baik online atau offline.

Suara tenang Kyuhyun terdengar menggalun saat membawakan part liriknya, membuat beberapa ELF yang melihat perform Kyuhyun di Mnet tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak. Makne super junior ini benar – benar sangat tampan.

"KYUHYUN OPPAAAA!." Teriak histeris penggemar saat melihat Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman di panggung. Kyuhyun si pelaku yang namanya sedang diteriaki oleh penggemar, hanya dapat melemparkan sebuah smirk ala Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak jauh dari studio musik acara Mnet, bersamaan dengan perform Super Junior terlihat sosok namja mungil dengan rambut merah yang sangat mencolok berjalan menelusuri lorong gedung MBC. Menyapa setiap orang yang ia temui dilorong dengan manis.

"Yaa…kenapa kau kesini ? bukankah grup mu tidak ada promisi lagi." Tanya salah satu staff yang menghentikan jalannya ketika melihat salah satu personil Boy Band yang minggu lalu sudah melakukan promisi lagunya.

"Aku ingin menemui teman ku, dia melakukan comeback hari ini." Balasnya membuat staff MBC bingung. Teman ? teman siapa yang ia maksud, seingat dirinya teman satu agensinya tidak ada yang melakukan comeback stage hari ini. Tidak mau menggambil pusing, akhirnya staff tersebut mengganguk dan melanjutkan kerjanya.

.

.

"SUPER JUNIOOOR."Dan, teriakan dari ELF mengakhiri nyanyian Super Junior, tidak lupa member Super Junior membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih pada para penggemar yang sudah datang dan menonton mereka dengan antusias.

 **PROOK….PROOOK** …. terdengar tepuk tangan dari anggota Super Junior dibelakang stage menandakan bahwa mereka telah melakukannya dengan baik.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Oh ya ada makanan dan minuman untuk kalian di ruang tunggu." Ucap manajer KIM yang tentu saja disambut dengan gembira oleh anggota SuJu. Mereka semua benar – benar membutuhkan asupan energy baru, latihan dengan giat untuk comebacknya membuat anggota tidak makan dengan baik dan teratur.

"Aku duluuaaaaan!." Teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi duluan dan meninggalkan anggotanya.

"Yak! tunggguuuu akuuu." Sambung Donghae yang menyusul Eunhyuk. Anggota Super Junior yang melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **CEKLEEEK** …. Pintu ruang tunggu Super Junior perlahan dibuka dan taraaa… di dalam ruangan benar – benar terdapat banyak makanan, mulai dari makanan kecil hingga besar. Begitu juga dengan minuman kaleng dengan berbagai rasa.

Biasanya super junior akan menyerang langsung makanan dan minuman tanpa menunggu waktu, tapi ini mereka semua terdiam di depan pintu masuk.

"Hello…." Sapa seseorang di dalam ruangan dengan duduk di sofa sambil memegang sebuah buket bunga.

"Apa kita salah ruangan." Ucap Eunhyuk yang kembali menutup pintunya dan melihat tulisan di depan pintu itu.

"Super Junior room." Baca Donghae.

"Benar, ini ruangan kita kan." Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih belum percaya begitu juga dengan Donghae. Member super junior yang sudah sampai menyusul EunHae, menatap bingung kenapa dua orang manusia beda spesies itu tidak masuk kedalam.

"Kenapa kalian masih diluar ?." Tanya Leeteuk yang langsung menggeser badan Eunhyuk agar tidak bearda di depan pintu seperti patung.

 **CEKLEEKK** …. Leeteuk membuka pintunya disusul dengan member lainnya dan reaksi mereka sama dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ada apa sih." Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat para hyundeulnya mematung di ambang pintu.

 **DDUAAGH… BRUUK** … Kyuhyun menendang semua hyungdeulnya dari depan pintu hingga mereka semua jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Yak! Maknae kurang ajar." Teriak semua member super junior sambil memegangi pinggang dan pantatnya yang terasa mau patah.

"Makanya jangan menghalangi jalan." Balas Kyuhyun cuek dan dirinya pun masuk kedalam ruangan.

"GD HYUUUNG." Teriak Kyuhyun senang saat melihat sosok namja mungil yang sudah dari tadi duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam dan memeluk G-dragon.

Ah…ternyata mereka semua melihat seorang G-Dragon berada di dalam ruang tunggu super junior, pantas saja mereka mengatakan salah ruangan. Mereka semua shock karena menemukan leader dari Big Bang disana.

"Kalian kenapa tiduran di lantai ?." Tanya Yesung polos yang baru saja datang dari toilet.

"Hyung, didalam ada G-Dragon."

"MWOYAA! JINJJA ?." Teriak Yesung tidak kalah histeris namun wajahnya ceria dan senang.

 **DUAAGH… DUAGGH** ….lari Yesung masuk kedalam tanpa peduli pada apa yang ia lewati dan ia injak.

"Yak! Yesung pabo! Kau menginjak kaki ku." Omel Heechul yang merasakan kakinya di injak Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung yang kena semprot oleh Heehul hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

"Kau kenapa hyung ? bukankah tadi kau terlihat senang ?." Tanya Donghae yang sedang makan bersama Eunhyuk melihat Yesung wajahnya sekarang sudah di tekuk alias cemberut. Padahal tadi dirinya sangat antusias melihat G-dragon datang dan memperkenalkannya pada member. Bahkan Yesung dengan bangga menggatakan G-dragon sekarang adalah adiknya.

"Cih… dia datang untuk bertemu Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung ambigu.

"Ah kau cemburu, hahaha." Ledek Donghae yang tepat sasaran. Ternyata Yesung cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dan G-dragon sedang mengobrol akrab satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari member super junior, seperti ada dua kubu sekarang didalam ruangan Super Junior yaitu kubu satu berisikan anggota yang sedang ngumpul jadi satu untuk makan dan kubu kedua berisi Kyuhyun dan G-dragon saja.

"GD, kenapa TOP tidak datang bersama dengan mu ?." Tanya Yesung yang sengaja ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemburu karna bertanya tentang TOP.

"Dia sedang ada urusan hyung dan dia juga menyampaikan salam untuk mu." Balas G-dragon sambil tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun Yesung menghela nafasnya karna gagal membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Menyebalkan." Umpat Yesung sambil cemberut dan TING… sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Yesung.

"Woonnie~." Renggek Yesung yang mencoba lagi untuk membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari G-dragon. Siwon yang di panggil Yesung pun langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa hyung ?." Balas Siwon yang menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Suapini aku udang goreng itu…aaaaa." Ucap Yesung sambil menujuk udang goreng ditempat makan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar Yesung mengingikan udang gorengnya tentu saja dengan senang hati langsung memberikannya. Disumpitnya udang goreng itu dan menyuapinya kedalam mulut Yesung.

"Kkkkk~ Kekasih mu seperti anak kecil kyu, cute."

"Dia memang seperti itu, usianya saja yang tua tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil, kkkk~."

 **DHEG** …Mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya dimana itu adalah suara Kyuhyun dan G-dragon, Yesung langsung mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang mengejek dirinya yang memiliki sifat childish. Sejak tragedi jiwa Yesung dan G-dragon tertukar, Kyuhyun akrab sekali dengan G-dragon. Apa G-dragon itu lupa disini ada kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung!

"AKU MAU PULANG DULUAAN!." Teriak Yesung tiba – tiba membuat semua member yang masih makan menjadi tersedak karna mendengar suara Yesung yang besar. Dengan langkah kesal Yesung jalan kearah Kyuhyun dan G-dragon.

Ingin menghajar? Bukan, Yesung berjalan kearah mereka bukan untuk menghajar Kyuhyun. walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali, tapi Yesung berjalan kearah mereka karna tas ranselnya ada dibelakang kursi Kyuhyun.

 **SREEET** … Yesung mengambil ranselnya dengan cepat tanpa bicara, Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung melewati dirinya dan G-dragon tanpa bicara hanya dapat memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

 **BLAAAM** …. Pintu tertutup, member super junior yang melihat tingkah Yesung yang tidak jelas hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya, berharap ada anggota yang akan mengejar dirinya yang sedang badmood itu. Yesung yang malang, karena harapannya tidak terjadi karena mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin mengejarnya, mereka semua terlalu lapar hingga sayang harus pergi mengejar Yesung.

"Hahahaha…. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bangun dari duduknya.

"Baiklah hyung, terima kasih sudah mendukung comeback ku. Aku harus pergi menyusulnya, jika tidak PSP dan laptop ku akan ia bakar. Hahaha" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang sudah mengambil ransel dan jaket kulitnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan G-dragon dan member super junior untuk pulang duluan karna ingin menyusul Yesung, Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung berlari.

.

.

 **BLAAAMM** … Yesung menutup pintu mobil audi hitamnya dengan keras, melempar ranselnya ke bangku belakang dengan asal, tidak peduli isi ranselnya telah tercecer.

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan!." Kesal Yesung yang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul – mukul stir mobilnya. Bahkan rambut yang tadinya terlihat rapi di panggung kini sudah berantakan akibat dirinya mengacak – acak frustasi.

 **BUUGH** …

"Gyaaaaa…..setan! kau menggagetkan kuuu." Kaget Yesung, saat tiba – tiba di kaca samping mobilnnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah terpampang. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika dirimu sedang marah – marah, ada wajah seseorang begitu dekat berada di kaca jendela, seperti melihat wajah yang sedang di zoom.

"Haaah…. Baby hyung, bukaaa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas ter-enggah-enggah akibat berlari dari studio ke area parkiran. Dengan menggetuk – ketuk kaca mobil Yesung, Kyuhyun berharap Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tidaaaak! Pulang sana bareng GD." Teriak Yesung di dalam mobil, membuat Kyuhyun yang berada diluar menjadi tidak mengerti. Pasalnya kaca mobil Yesung itu kedap suara. Jadi Kyuhyun melihat Yesung seperti sedang bercuap – cuap saja.

"Kau bicara apa sih, cepaat bukaa." Teriak Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan berusaha menarik – narik handle pintu mobil Yesung. Namun, bukan Yesung namanya jika tidak keras kepala dan susah untuk dibilangi. Kyuhyun yang melihat tidak ada harapan untuknya agar Yesung membuka pintu mobil hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Ma-mau apa dia ?." Gugup Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah depan mobil. Di dalam mobil Yesung melihat Kyuhyun memberikan dia smirk dari luar.

"Hahahahahhahahhahhaahha." Tawa Yesung seketika tanpa henti, tertawa terpingkal – pingkal hingga matanya kini hanya segaris. Lihat saja itu, Kyuhyun sedang ngedance 'devil' didepan mata Yesung seperti orang gila.

 **CTAK** … Yesung akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Geser, aku yang akan menyetir." Perintatah Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang berbicara, Kyuhyun sesekali melirik sang kekasih. Sepertinya sang kekasih tidak sepenuhnya memaafkannya.

"Kau cemburu, eum ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung singkat tanpa menoleh, dirinya lebih memilih memandang ke jalanan melihat orang – orang yang berada di trotoar jalanan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung ngambek hanya dapat terkekeh.

Perlahan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang tidak digunakan untuk menyetir meraih tangan Yesung, walaupun Yesung menepisnya berkali – kali Kyuhyun tidak menyerah mengambil tangan kanan Yesung. Hingga akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan pasrah tangannya diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan membawa tangan kanan Yesung untuk mendekat kearah dada kirinya dan menempelkannya disana. Sesekali matanya melirik Yesung dan jalanan di depannya.

"Can u feel my hearbeat ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sok inggrisnya, sontak Yesung yang mendengar hanya dapat menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Semua tahu pengucapan bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu.

"Its beating for you ?." Ucapnya lagi karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yesung.

"Jangan menggunakan lirik lagu untuk merayu ku."

"Hahahha….ketahuannya." Tawa Kyuhyun yang ketahuan oleh Yesung menggunakan part lirik dari lagu 2PM – Heartbeat. Mendengar Yesung sudah mulai berbicara, Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Yesung. Terus menciumnya hingga membuat wajah Yesung memerah.

"Setelah insiden itu, aku dan GD hyung hanya berteman saja."

"….."

"Aku hanya mencintai mu." Ucapnya Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara dalamnya, membuat Kyuhyun terdengar lebih maskulin dan macho. Ingin sekali Yesung berteriak dan berputar – putar dilapangan karna hatinya berbunga – bunga.

 **GREEB** … Yesung langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan mengesekkan wajahnya di lengan Kyuhyun manja bertanda Yesung sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Aigoo… manisnya." Puji Kyuhyun melihat tingkah Yesung yang manja. Kini Kyuhyun melajukan mobil dengan agak cepat.

.

.

"Kedua agensi dari Shin min ah dan Woonbin sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka berpacaran." Ucap Yesung yang teringat dengan berita hari ini.

"Terus kenapa ?." Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Netizen mendukung hubungan mereka." Senyum Yesung yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan Shin Min ah dan woonbin di dukung oleh netizen. Walaupun Yesung tidak pernah mengobrol dengan mereka berdua, tapi sesama artis Yesung selalu menggangap semua artis adalah temannya.

"Jangan urusin mereka, mereka bukan siapa – siapa kita, sodara bukan. Teman bukan." **PLETAK** … Kyuhyun mendapatkan jitakan dari Yesung, membuatnya sukses meringgis kesakitan. Kekasihnya ini kenapa tidak peka juga, Yesung menceritakan berita ini karena Yesung memberikan kode kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun selalu santai dan cuek.

Akhir – akhir ini **Dispact** semakin gencar berburu selebritis yang mereka curigai memiliki hubungan asmara. Dan, sejujurnya Yesung takut, takut bagaimana jika dispact menemukan keganjilan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kyuu…" Panggil Yesung lirih.

"Heem ?."

"Tidak jadi, hehehe." Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka ketahuan oleh publik ? SM pasti akan meminta mereka berdua untuk menjauh dan mungkin akan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka keluar dari Super junior. Tidak! Yesung tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi.

 **CIIIT** …. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Yesung.

"Mobil mu ku bawa okey." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu Yesung membuka seatbeltnya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sering bertukar mobil, dimana kadang Kyuhyun membawa mobil Yesung kadang sebaliknya, tidak heran jika digarasi mobil Yesung atau Kyuhyun sering ditemukan mobil keduanya.

"Hati – hati menyetirnya Kyu." Pamit Yesung sebelum keluar dari mobil, sejujurnya Yesung khawatir jika Kyuhyun pulang saat ini, mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya membalas mengganguk dan langsung menahan tangan Yesung yang ingin keluar dari mobil.

 **CHUUUU** …. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung, membuat Yesung terdiam sejenak. Merasakan Kyuhyun sudah mulai melumat bibirnya, Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Mmmh…" Leguh Yesung saat Kyuhyun menggulum bibir bawahnya. Basah. Itu yang selalu Yesung rasakan jika berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nnnh….Kyuuh." Malu Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah malu Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya dapat tertawa renyah. Di usapnya bibir Yesung yang basah akibat ciuman Kyuhyun yang terlalu dalam.

"Istrirahatlah, besok kita akan melakukan promosi lagi." Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambut Yesung gemas dan Yesung turun dari mobil dengan cepat. Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

 **KLIIK** … Terdengar suara dari arah timur rumah Yesung, Yesung yang peka akan sesuatu langsung menoleh dan nihil. Dirinya tidak melihat apapun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Ucap Yesung sambil menggangkat bahu cuek.

.

.

 **[CHO HOME]**

.

"Eomma, akuu pulang." Teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga CHO.

"Kau pulang kerumah nak ? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu ?." Omel KyuMom yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun akan pulang, Kyuhyun akan menelfon dan memberitahu KyuMom, sehingga KyuMom akan memasak makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

 **GREEB** … Kyuhyun memeluk sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai ibunya ini. Padahal jika bersama dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun bersikap dewasa dan gentle karna dia Seme dan harus menujukkan kewibawaannya. Tapi jika didepan ibunya ini ah… dia kembali menjadi anak manja.

"Tadi aku mengantar Yesung pulang dan aku membawa mobilnya. Jadi ku pikir aku pulang saja dari pada kembali ke Dorm." Ceritanya disela memeluk KyuMom.

"Aigoo… kau ini, iishh…" Ucap KyuMom sambil memukul – mukul lengan Kyuhyun antara kesal namun bercanda. Lihat saja sekarang, Kyuhyun jahil karna mengganti saluran TV KyuMom yang sedang menonton acara _talkshow_ ibu – ibu dengan drama remaja bergenre percintaan melaklonis. What the…

"Tadi eomma melihat comeback ku tidak ?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja…Yesung sangat manis disana, eomma senang melihat dirinya dipanggung lagi."

"Yak eomma! Kenapa kau melihat Yesung, bukannya melihat penampilan anak mu ini ?." Ucap Kyuhyun yang pura – pura marah.

"Kau terlihat gemuk di TV."

 **DUAGH** …. Ucapan KyuMom membuat Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya,sang ibu mengatai anaknya sendiri gemuk. Ckckck… benar-benar keluarga bermulut pedas. Sekarang kita tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kemampuan mencela.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur." Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya, melepaskan pelukan dari sang eomma. Tidak lupa mencium pipi Ibunya. Kini Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **CEKLEKK** … sebuah pintu tidak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita sangat cantik dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Hoi….genduut." Panggil sosok perempuan yang melihat Kyuhyun baru saja melewati kamarnya.

"Yak! Noona jel-."

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Yesung." Selanya sebelum Kyuhyun balik mengatai dirinya.

"Baik, wae ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang mensadarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar. Kini kakak beradik keluarga CHO berbincang dilorong kamar.

"Suami ku tadi melihat ada orang yang mondar – mandir di depan rumah." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Takut jika suami tercinta terganggu tidurnya akibat percakapan mereka.

"Siapa ?."

"Mana ku tahu."

"Mungkin dia fans ku, adik mu ini kan sangat tampan. Wajar saja jika ada orang seperti itu." PD Kyuhyun yang membuat ahra ingin tertawa.

"Tapi dia sangat mencurigakan…" sergah Ahra yang mengingat bagaimana suaminya bercerita tentang penampilan orang yang mondar – mandir di depan rumahnya tadi.

"Kau lebih mencurigakan noona, sudah punya suami masih saja tinggal disini. Uang mu habis buat biaya pernikahan eoh ?." Ucap Kyuhyun seenak jidat yang sukses membuat ahra ingin sekali menimpuk adiknya dengan pot bunga yang tidak jauh dari sampingnya.

"Yak! dasar kauu…"

 **BLAAAM** … Kyuhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu rapat – rapat.

 **TOK… TOOOK** …Gedor Ahra pada kamar Kyuhyun tentu saja itu sia – sia, Kyuhyun tidak akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih langsung tidur dan membiarkan kakaknya kesal sepanjang malam.

.

.

 **[KIM Home | 08:00AM]**

.

"Jongjin bangunkan hyung mu sana." Perintah YeMom pada jonjing yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan. Betapa kesalnya Jongjin yang baru saja ingin sarapan mendapatkan perintah dari sang ibu. YeMom yang melihat Jongjin masih duduk, hanya berdecak pinggang.

"Iya, eomma…aku akan bangunkan." Ucap Jongjin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan speed dial nomor 3.

"Hyung bangun dan turun untuk sarapan, ingat hari ini kau ada comeback stage di Mubank." **PIIP**..

"Sudah eomma."

"Aish! Anak zaman sekarang." Kesal YeMom yang melihat Jongjin membangunkan Yesung dengan cara menelfonnya. Apakah jarak lantai dua rumahnya begitu jauh sehingga membuat Jongjin begitu sangat …sangat malas untuk kesana.

 **TAP….TAP…TAP** …tidak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan dengan keras di setiap anak tangga.

 **Krreeet** … Kini kursi kayu disamping Jongjin tertarik dari tempatnya.

"Ck… penampilan Yesung hyung ketika bangun tidur itu sesuatu." Ucap Jongjin yang tiap pagi akan selalu dibuat heran oleh penampilan sang kakak yang notabennya adalah artis papan atas. Lihat saja kondisi Yesung saat ini, rambut acak – acak, wajah tanpa make – up dan baju piyama bergambar hello kitty. What the….

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa… pagi jongjin ah.." sapa Yesung yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kalau seperti ini Jongjin lebih pantas menjadi kakak ketimbanng adik di keluarga ini.

"Eomma aku ingin makan roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi." Renggek Yesung pada YeMom.

"Hyung, berapa usia mu tahun ini ?." Tanya Jongjin sambil memakan sereal berkuah susu.

"31, wae ?."

"Jangan merenggek seperti anak kecil begitu." Sok bijak Jongjin dipagi ini, membuat Yesung yang mendengar hanya dapat mendengus kesal.

 **PLETAK**! Satu jitakan sukses membuat Jongjin meringgis kesakitan dan sadar dari sifat tuanya.

"Yak! kau sendiri masih makan sereal bocah!." Balas Yesung yang tidak kalah menohoknya.

"Appa!." Adu Jongjin memanggil sang ayah, berharap YeDad yang sedang sibuk membaca Koran melihat bagaimana perlakuan sang kakak kepada dirinya.

Ah… beginilah kehidupan artis kita Kim Yesung bersama keluarganya.

.

.

"Ekheem… Test 1, 2, 3." Cek suara Yesung yang entah kenapa hari ini tenggorokannya terasa gatal hingga membuat suaranya sedikit agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jongwoonnie…Kyuhyun tidak menjemput mu." Tanya YeMom pada Yesung yang sedang bersiap diri untuk pergi ke Mubank.

"Tidak, aku menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke mubank."

"Kau sakit nak ?" Tanya YeMom yang melihat kondisi Yesung sepertinya kurang fit.

"Aniya. Sudahnya eomma, aku berangkat."

"Biar Jongjin yang mengantar mu." Dan, akhirnya Jongjin mengantar Yesung ke studio mubank. Di dalam perjalanan Yesung terus saja mengecek suaranya.

"A…a… do, re mi… ekhem… do reeee."

"Yak! Hyung, berhenti." Sela Jongjin di sesi latihan Yesung. Entah kenapa hari ini Jongjin terlihat lebih sensitive dan emosi padanya. Apa Yesung telah melakukan kesalahan padanya, seingat Yesung tidak.

"Dasar uke sensitive." Sindir Yesung yang lupa bahwa dirinnya juga seorang UKE yang gampang marah dan gampang ngambek.

"Hyung, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Wae ?."

"Entahlah, akhir – akhir ini aku merasa rumah kita seperti sedang di intai." Akhirnya Jongjin menuangkan unek – uneknya yang membuat dirinya sekarang gampang emosi jika di dekat Yesung, itu semua karna Jongjin panik dan sedang merasa takut.

"Mungkin itu sasaeng fans ku." PD Yesung yang menyingkapi kecurigaan Jongjin dengan santai.

"Terserahmu lah." Pasrah Jongjin pada Yesung yang susah sekali di bilangi.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

Dispact meliris sebuah artikel kembali, seperti yang kita ketahui. Dispact adalah sebuah media yang sering mengungkapkan asmara para artis. Setelah semalam Dispact mengumumkan di situs resmi mereka dengan mengatakan :

Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika mereka menjalin hubungan.

Tapi setelah dilakukan penyelidikan. Akhirnya terungkap!

Ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan!

Mereka berdua berasal dari SM entertainment

Dan masih dalam satu grup.

Clue : King Of Kpop

Sontak isi forum Dispact ini mendapatkan ribuan komentar dari kalangan netizen. Banyak orang berbondong – bondong menebak siapa target yang akan terkuak.

 **ID (Yookun)** : SM entertainment ? Apakah dia Super Junior, TVXQ, Shinee, SNSD, EXO, Red velvet, F(x) ?.

 **ID (Naun)** : Aku harap dia bukan Super junior!

 **ID** **(boyzz)** : King Of Kpop ? Apakah itu TVXQ ?

 **ID (lovelyoo)** : King Of Kpop, berarti dia adalah sebuah Boy grup. Apakah itu TVXQ

 **ID (xoxofox)** : ku pikir itu adalah Super Junior.

 **ID (Namwoo)** : baca baik – baik! Dispact menyebut 'mereka berdua', 'satu grup' dan 'King of kpop' ku pikir ini memiliki arti bahwa Dispact akan mengungkapkan dua anggota dari boy grup yang berpacaran ? O, o.

 **ID (Doongue)** :ku pikir analisa **(Namwoo)** benar. Satu grup ada yang berpacaran ? OMONA! Jika benar begitu berita ini akan menghebohkan.

Begitulah isi para netizen di forum Dispact. Hal ini tentu saja menghebohkan para selebritis yang berada di naungan agensi dimana Dispact menyebutkannya yaitu SM entertainment.

.

.

 **[Big Bang Dorm]**

"Seung hyung kau sudah membaca forum dispact, belum ?." Tanya G-dragon yang berjalan mendekati TOP.

"Sudah, kupikir itu mereka ?." Tebak TOP tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada buku seni yang sedang ia baca. 'mereka' dalam artian ucapan TOP adalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Jika benar mereka, itu akan sulit." Kali ini G-dragon menambahkan, G-dragon membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan menghadapi kerasnya kecaman dari para netizen jika ada yang tidak suka dengan mereka berdua.

"Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun." **PUK** … TOP menutup bukunya dan menatap G-dragon sejenak. Sejak G-Dragon akrab dengan Kyuhyun, dragonnya selalu memiliki kekhawatiran yang berlebihan sebagai teman. Kadang, TOP curiga G-dragonnya ini benar – benar sudah menghilangkan rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun atau belum.

"Ya… kau masih menyukainya ?." Tanya TOP dengan nada tidak suka.

"Jangan memojokkan ku, kau sendiri masih menyukai Yesung kan ?." kali ini G-dragon tidak mau kalah karna di pojokkan dengan pertanyaan TOP yang seakan – akan dirinya saja disini yang salah.

"Cih, selalu berakhir seperti ini." Kesal TOP jika mereka berdua sedang menyingung Kyuhyun atau Yesung pasti ujung – ujungnya bertengkar dan saling tuduh. Padahal mereka berdua sudah sepakat berbaikan dan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Siapa yang sering bertemu ? kau kan. Aku dan Yesung tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena aku menghormati mu sebagai kekasih ku dan menjaga perasaan mu. Tapi kau, selalu menyepatkan diri untuk bertemu maknae Super junior itu." Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar TOP membuat G-dragon menjadi terkekeh. TOP jika cemburu pasti cerewet.

"Cemburu ?." Tanya G-dragon yang melihat wajah TOP sedikit memerah.

"Tidak."

 **GREB** …. G-dragon langsung memeluk TOP dari belakang, mencubit kedua pipi TOP bermaksud agar TOP tidak marah lagi.

.

.

"Hae-ah, aku turun duluan ya." Ucap Yesung pergi keluar lebih dulu, hari ini Donghae dan Yesung janjian untuk olahraga pagi.

"Haaaaa…. Segarnya." Seru Yesung yang merasakan sejuknya di pagi buta.

 **PLOOKK** …. Dari arah timur sebuah telur melayang tepat kearah bahu Yesung, membuat Yesung yang tidak pernah. Ingat! Tidak pernah sama sekali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini menjadi shock.

"Hyuuung!." Kaget Donghae ketika keluar Dorm melihat Yesung sedang berdiri termenung di depan jalanan dengan pecahan telur yang berada di bahu kirinya. Untung saja ini pukul lima pagi, sehingga jalanan masih terlihat sangat sepi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!." Geram Donghae dengan nada sedikit marah melihat hyung tercintanya diperlakukan buruk.

"KELUAR KALIAAAAN." Teriak Donghaee mencoba menemukan pelaku pelempar telur pada Yesung.

"Sudahlah Hae… ayo kita lari pagi."

"Tapi hyung…ka-."

"Nanti keburu matahari terbit." Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Donghae yang melihat Yesung seperti ini menjadi tidak tega, diraihnya tubuh mungil sang hyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, hyung." Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Yesung hanya mengganguk dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, apa yang sudah ia perbuat ? dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Jangan katakan pada Kyuhyun apa yang sekarang terjadi pada ku. Arraso."

"Ne… hyung.

.

.

TBC/END

.

* * *

Ini adalah Sequal WHO ARE YOU kedua ? Bagaimana ? tertarik kah ?

Baca review di FF – WHO ARE YOU banyak yang mengatakan saya tidak adil terhadap KyuSung dan kalian sedih, saya jadi kaga tega kan. Maka dari itu , saya buatkan sequel versi KyuSung dengan konsep dan judul yang sama Cyber Bullying!

Bagaimana FF ini wahai KYUSUNG SHIPPER! Kalian telah berhasil meluluhkan hati ku untuk membuat sequel versi KyuSung. (T^T) great job~

Jadi, sekarang terdapat Sequel dengan 2 versi berbeda ;

pertama itu versi TOPSung dan kedua versi KyuSung.

Jadi kalian bisa melihat dua sequel dari sudut berbeda.

Aku harap kalian suka dengan Sequelnya.

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Cyber Bullying ©2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Slight** : GTOP (G-dragon  & TOP), Kyu-G (Kyuhyun & G-Dragon)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : M

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

KyuSung Version

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

"Benar, kami berpacaran." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut didepan publik, membuat agensi SM entertainment akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak penggemar menyambut baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana Kyuhyun & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ? Sequel WAY versi KyuSung.

.

.

* * *

"Hae-ah, aku turun duluan ya." Ucap Yesung yang pergi keluar lebih dulu. Hari ini Donghae dan Yesung janjian untuk olahraga pagi.

"Haaaaa…. Segarnya." Seru Yesung yang merasakan sejuknya di pagi buta. Yesung yang sibuk menghirup udara segar di pagi ini, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang sendari tadi sedang memperhatikan gerak – gerik Yesung.

"Dasar namja tidak tahu diri." Gumamnya sambil merongoh sesuatu didalam tas ranselnya.

 **PLOOKK** …. Dari arah timur sebuah telur melayang tepat kearah bahu Yesung, membuat Yesung yang tidak pernah. Ingat! Tidak pernah sama sekali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini menjadi shock. Sosok misterius yang berhasil mengenai Yesung langsung buru – buru meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Hyuuung!." Kaget Donghae saat keluar dari dorm melihat Yesung sedang berdiri termenung di depan jalanan dengan pecahan telur yang berada di bahu kirinya. Untung saja ini pukul lima pagi, sehingga jalanan masih terlihat sangat sepi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!." Geram Donghae dengan nada sedikit marah melihat hyung tercintanya diperlakukan buruk.

"KELUAR KALIAAAAN." Teriak Donghaee mencoba menemukan pelaku pelempar telur pada Yesung.

"Sudahlah Hae… ayo kita lari pagi."

"Tapi hyung…ka-."

"Nanti keburu matahari terbit." Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Donghae yang melihat Yesung seperti ini menjadi tidak tega, diraihnya tubuh mungil sang hyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, hyung." Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Yesung hanya mengganguk dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, apa yang sudah ia perbuat ? dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Jangan katakan pada Kyuhyun apa yang sekarang terjadi pada ku. Arraso."

"Ne… hyung.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _KyuSung Version_

Chapter 2

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 **[Taman samping Dorm Super Junior]**

.

"Hyung lepas pakaian mu sekarang."

"Mwoyaa! Dasar hae mesuum." Teriak Yesung histeris ketika Donghae meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak tahukah Donghae ada dimana mereka saat ini.

"Hehehe…. Maksud ku, lepas pakaian hyung disana….." Nyengir Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak persegi panjang di ujung taman. Dimana kotak itu adalah sebuah ruang ganti yang disediakan oleh pihak pengelola taman.

Perlahan didepan Yesung, Donghae membuka Hoodienya begitu saja tanpa permisi sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh sixpack Donghae yang hanya menggunkan koas dalam berwarna hitam.

"Yak!." Teriak Yesung sekali lagi sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Hhahahahahhaha…. Hyung, kau ini seperti perempuan saja." Tawa Donghae yang gemes melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Pakaian hyung kan bau amis, jadi ganti dengan Hoodie ku ini saja." Ucap Donghae yang memberikan Hoodie abu – abu yang bertuliskan D&E untuk Yesung. Yesung yang ternyata salah paham langsung memberikan cengirannya dan mengambil Hoodie Donghae dan berjalan menuju tempat ganti pakaian.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Yesung kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti wujud. Melihat Donghae dari kejauhan sedang menggusap – usap lengannya, bertanda bahwa Donghae sedang kedinginan membuat Yesung cemas.

"Hae – ah ini untuk mu." Panggil Yesung yang sudah berada di samping Donghae sambil memberikan sebuah kaleng kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli.

"Hyung, kau…." Kaget Donghae yang menerima sebuah kaleng kopi hangat, ditatapnya Yesung dan sudut ujung jalan bergantian. Kapan hyungnya ini membeli minuman untuknya.

"Aku berlari membeli ini untuk mu, karna hyung lihat kau kedinginan gara – gara hyung. Mianhae." Sesal Yesung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah hyung." Dielusnya kepala Yesung dengan lembut, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini Donghae merasa hyungnya ini bukan berusia 31 tahun, tapi seperti usia 14 tahun.

 **SRAAAK** … Yesung mengangkat tinggi - tinggi kantong plastik putih ditangannya hingga membuat Donghae tersetak kaget lagi.

"Taraa….hyung juga membeli sandwich untuk kita sarapan, hehehe."

"Hahaha… Hyung sangat menggemaskan."

Kini Yesung dan Donghae memakan sarapan di taman, mereka berdua membatalkan recanannya untuk olahraga. Makan di taman seperti ini seperti sedang piknik dan Donghae sangat suka, dimana pun mereka berdua berada, jika Yesung ada disampingnya Donghae. Donghae akan merasa senang tidak heran jika Donghae sering membuntuti Yesung kemanapun hyungnya ini pergi.

"Hyung…" Panggil Donghae dengan nada sedikit serius, Yesung yang sedang memakan roti sandwichnya refleks langsung menoleh.

"Wae ?."

"Kau tahu kan dikalangan pengemar kita, mereka sering memasangkan kita dengan idolanya." Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Yesung hanya menggangguk dan melanjutkan makannya kembali tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Donghae.

"Lalu ?." Melihat respon dari Yesung yang terlihat polos dan lugu, Donghae rasanya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak – bahak dan meledek hyungnya ini karna wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

"Hyung, shipper itu bisa saling bertengkar dan bahkan bisa menjadi musuh dengan shipper lainnya." Jelas Donghae dengan tersenyum ambigu.

"Hae-ah, hyung benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mu."

"Kau dan Kyuhyun sekarang berpacaran, jadi apa nama couple kalian."

"KyuSung." Jawab Yesung ragu.

"YeWook, KyuMin, KyuWook, WonKyu, KyuSung, SeoKyu, KyuYoung, YeSica, dll. Diantara itu semua ternyata KyuSung lah yang go publik, apa yang akan dilakukan Shipper lainnya hyung ?." Tanya Donghae layaknya seorang guru yang sedang memberikan pertanyaan kepada muridnya.

"Mungkin, mereka akan memaki, mencela, bahkan menimpuk….ku." Ucap Yesung yang baru menyadari kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya ? Kkkkk~." Kekeh Donghae dan Yesung sekarang hanya bisa terdiam. Diam seribu bahasa. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, kemungkinan besar pelaku pelempar telur tadi pagi adalah Haters yang tidak menyukai dirinya saat bersama Kyuhyun. karena mereka merasa Kyuhyun tidak pantas untuknya begitu juga sebaliknya, Kyuhyun tidak pantas untuk dirinya.

"Itu baru shipper, bagaimana dengan netizen diluar sana. Aku menyayangi mu hyung. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melukai mu."

 **GREEB** …. Donghae memeluk tubuh Yesung dari samping, bukan ini bukan pelukan seorang yang mencintai. ini adalah pelukan dimana seorang anak ingin melindungi ibunya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Yesung sudah menganggap Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Putuslah dengan Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika eomma memiliki pria yang lebih muda dari ku." Canda Donghae yang sukses membuat Yesung langsung memerah padam.

 **PLETAAAK** ….satu jitakan keras berhasil mengenai Donghae, hingga sang empu langsung tertunduk mengusap – usap kepalanya. Bukan itu bukan berasal dari Yesung melainkan berasal dari….

"Yak! Ikan pabo! Jangan menghasut Yesung ku." Teriak namja berambut ikal tinggi dengan kaos abu – abunya.

"Iiish...aku tidak akan merestui mu, huuuh." Ambek Donghae yang langsung pergi ke dorm meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sekarang hanya berdua di taman. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Donghae hanya dapat tertawa tertahan, Donghae itu benar – benar seperti dirinya cepat ambekan.

"Kenapa baby Hyung memakai baju Donghae ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping Yesung untuk memeriksa plastik makanan. Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa jika tangannya tidak gratakan.

"Akh… anu, itu tadi aku menjatuhkan kopi ke baju hehehe." Bohong Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan untungnya Kyuhyun percaya.

Melihat ditangan Yesung terdapat Sandwich yang belum habis dimakan, Kyuhyun pun mendekati kepalanya kearah sandwich tersebut dan Hap…Kyuhyun mengigit sandwich itu dan menguyahnya.

 **Blush** …wajah Yesung kini memerah.

"Kyuu.." Lirih Yesung malu. Apakah Kyuhyun lupa sekarang mereka sedang dimana. Ckckck.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan rona merah diwajah Yesung, dieratkannya genggaman pada ponselnya. Jika kalian dapat melihat dengan jeli, dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun saat ini masih tertera sebuah artikel, artikel mengenai Dispact yang akan membongkar asmara artis di SM dan itu adalah artikel mengenai dirinya dengan namja disampingnya ini.

"Ada apa Kyu ?." Balas Yesung yang memberikan fokusnya pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kau akan terus bersama dengan ku kan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun ambigu, membuat Yesung yang tidak mengerti hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Memangnya ada apa sih ?." Tanya Yesung balik yang memang dirinya belum mengetahui perihal forum Dispact yang akan membeberkan asmara di agensinya itu.

 **Drrrrrrrtttt** …. Tiba – tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar panjang menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun tidak perlu melihat siapa yang menelfon dirinya, karna Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa orang ini akan segera menelfonnya.

"Ne… Sajangnim." Ucap Kyuhyun menerima telefon itu, Yesung yang berada disamping Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah penasaran kata 'Sajangnim' siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"…."

"Arraso, aku akan kesana sekarang." **PIIIIP** …. Setelah selesai menerima telefon, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kembali, bangun dari duduknya dan merenggangkan otot – ototnya sejenak.

"Kajja…" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yesung.

"Kemana ?." Tanya Yesung yang menghiraukan uluran tangan Kyuhyun, melihat sang kekasih tidak menyambut tangannya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan dengan paksa menarik tangan Yesung untuk segera pergi dari taman.

"Yak! Kita mau kemana ?." Cerewet Yesung yang diajak jalan cepat oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukan Kyuhyun ukuran panjang kaki dirinya dan Kyuhyun berbeda. Alhasil Yesung tertatih – tatih berjalannya, dimana dirinya berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah jalan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[SM officer]**

.

"Chullie hyung kenapa kita semua dipanggil kesini ? dan kenapa hanya para lelaki saja yang datang." Bisik Yesung ditelinga Heechul dan sesekali melirik semua anggota boy grup SM yang sekarang berkumpul di ruangan sang CEO.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kita dipanggil ke sini ?." Tanya balik Heechul dengan tatapan heran atau terkejut, bagaimana bisa Yesung datang ke sini tapi tidak tahu untuk apa dan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja bahwa dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu mu ?." Tanya Heechul sekali lagi dan Yesung lagi – lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lugu sebagai jawaban.

"Baca ini." Heechul pun memberikan ponsel miliknya untuk Yesung lihat. Dan, saat membaca judul dari artikel yang tertera diponsel Heechul, Yesung langsung terbelak kaget.

"Hyung, siapa orangnya ?." Tanya Yesung refleks sekaligus terkejut karna tidak menyangka bahwa Dispact akan membeberkan hubungan artis lagi.

"Iiish… Yesung! kau itu bodoh atau polos sih, perusahaan memanggil kita semua saat ini karna mereka juga ingin mencari tahu." Kesal Heechul yang melihat Yesung benar – benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Hehehe…. Mianhae Hyung." Cengir Yesung tanpa dosa, Yesung pun melanjutkan kembali membaca artikel di ponsel Heechul. Perlahan demi perlahan Yesung baca hingga dirinya merasa ada yang janggal.

"King Of Kpop ? TVXQ ?." Gumam Yesung yang tidak menyadari bahwa Super Junior juga termasuk kedalam kategori King Of Kpop. Yesung pun melirik Changmin dan Yunho yang berada di ujung meja, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

'Mereka benar pacaran ya ?.' Batin Yesung, dan ketika mata Yesung bertemu dengan Changmin, Yesung langsung terkaget karena ketahuan sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ada masalah Yesung hyung ?." Tanya Changmin yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan langsung menatap dirinya termasuk Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Yesung menjadi teralihkan fokusnya dari PSP.

"Aniya.." Balas Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkunya yang tidak gatal.

 **CEKLEEEK** ….. perlahan pintu besar berwarna coklat terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan gagah dan penuh wibawa masuk kedalam ruanga. Kim Youngmin, entah kenapa setelah Youngmin masuk suasana ruangan yang tadinya biasa saja kini berubah menjadi panas dan mencengkam.

 **TAP…. TAP….TAP** … Youngmin berjalan melewati artis asuhannya begitu saja tanpa tersenyum, tanpa menyapa dan tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan artisnya, dari awal pria itu masuk semua artis asuhannya sudah membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Setelah Youngmin duduk barulah anggota Super Junior, EXO, Shinee dan TVXQ duduk. Benar – benar tunduk dan seperti robot, bukan.

"Apa kalian ingin membuat SM bangkrut ?." Tanya Youngmin langsung tanpa berbasa – basi.

"Tidak Sajangnim." Balas Yunho sopan mewakili Hoobae – Hoobaenya, terlihat semua anggota dari Super Junior, EXO, Shinee dan TVXQ tertunduk tanpa ada satu pun yang berani menatap Youngmin.

Ah…ralat, kecuali Heechul dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusannya, Heechul sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya tidak peduli dan tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun bahwa apa yang mereka sedang lakukan adalah sikap yang tidak sopan.

"Kondisi perusahaan sedang tidak baik karena ada anggota yang tidak tahu diri keluar begitu saja, dan sekarang berita skandal lagi ?!." Jelas Youngmin dengan menyinggung kondisi perusahaan yang sedang menurun akibat anggota EXO yang keluar dan skandal – skandal yang terjadi pada artis dibawah asuhannya.

EXO yang merasa CEO mereka sedang menyindirnya menjadi semakin tertunduk.

"Apa kalian sedang melakukan pemberontakan pada ku dengan perlahan – lahan membuat skandal dan menurunkan nilai saham SM ?." Tanya Youngmin sekali lagi, namun masih sama tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Katakan sesuatu ? kalian bukan batu kan ?." Kali ini Youngmin menatap satu persatu artis asuhannya.

 **BRAAAAKK** ….. Youngmin melempar berkas yang cukup tebal ke meja panjang besar didepan artis asuhannya hingga membuat mereka semua menjadi kaget dan merasa takut.

"Katakan pada ku, di dalam grup kalian siapa yang sedang menjalin hubungan real sesama member ?."

 **DHEG** …. Yesung langsung terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Youngmin, pertanyaan Youngmin tersebut sudah pasti jawabannya adalah dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Karena diantara semua anggota Super Junior yang ia tahu dan nyata berpacaran bukan sekedar skinship seperti yang lainnya adalah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung sejenak melirik Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

'God! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia masih main game! Paboya!.' Teriak Yesung di dalam hati ketika melihat Kyuhyun malah asik bermain game dengan tenangnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau meng-.?."

"Jika kau tahu orangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?." Sela Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan membuat Yesung dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terbelak kaget.

"Anu… Sajangnim, Kyu ti-."

"Diamlah Teukkie, aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mu." Youngmin langsung memerintahkan Leeteuk yang ingin membela Kyuhyun untuk bungkam.

"Kau tahu orangnya Kyu ?." Tanya Youngmin yang tertarik dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai bermain game langsung mematikan PSPnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku jaket.

Kini Kyuhyun melihat semua orang sedang memperhatikan dirinya termasuk Yesung yang sedang memberikan tatapan membunuh agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal bodoh hanya dapat tersenyum atau smirk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu, lepaskan." Ucap Yesung yang mencoba menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari tanganya.

"Jangan Kyu. Kumohon, jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Mohon Yesung dengan suara teramat pelan, menatap dengan tatapan memohon pada sang kekasih bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Yak! Maknae… lepaskan tangan Yesung hyung." Teriak Donghae disebrang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan."

Youngmin yang melihat gerak – gerik Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua langsung mensadarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Well, jadi Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berpacaran nyata." Tebak Youngmin.

"Bu-bukan Sajangnim… ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan." Bela Leeteuk yang tidak ingin kedua anggotanya mendapatkan masalah.

"Benar, kami berpacaran." Ucap Kyuhyun lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah bertekad untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Yesung kepada Youngmin sebelum berita Dispact menyebutkan nama mereka berdua.

.

.

Setelah pengakuan mengejutkan dari maknae Super Junior, sekarang Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhadapan langsung dengan Youngmin. Diruangan ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali dua orang artis tenar dengan CEOnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berpegangan tangan didepan ku." Ucap Youngmin jengah karna melihat Kyuhyun masih saja menggengam tangan mungil Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung sedikit merona karna malu sekaligus merasa menyesal dan takut.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan ?." Tanya Youngmin sambil menuliskan sesuatu diberkas yang Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak ketahui apa isi berkas tersebut.

"Lima tahun." **TAK** … Youngmin langsung menghentikan tulisannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut, kemudian Youngmin menghela nafasnya.

 **Sreeet** …. Youngmin menyodorkan dua lembar kertas di depan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berbarengan. Pertama – tama Youngmin menjelaskan lembaran untuk Yesung.

"Ini adalah kontrak debut solo mu Yesung."

Mendengar perkataan Youngmin tentu saja Yesung terkejut, Yesung berpikir dirinya akan dikeluarkan atau diberhentikan dari SM tapi ternyata Youngmin memberikan dirinya sebuah kontrak untuk debut solo. Apa Yesung sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Apakah ini benar untuk ku Sajangnim ?." Tanya Yesung antusias dengan mata berbinar, bahkan Yesung menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun untuk mengambil kertas kontrak itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat sang kekasih berwajah senang dan berseri tidak menunjukkan ekspressinya walaupun di dalam hati Kyuhyun senang, Yesung mendapatkan kontrak debut solo.

"Tentu saja, kau senang ?.." Tanya Youngmin dan tentu saja Yesung mengganguk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam, terdiam karna Kyuhyun mencium sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"Dan, untuk mu Kyu…Yesung-ssi bisakah anda keluar sebentar ?." Mendengar permintaan Youngmin, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun seperti meminta jawaban.

"Kyuu…" Lirih Yesung yang khawatir jika meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan Youngmin.

"Its okey, aku akan baik – baik saja. Tunggulah aku diluar bersama hyungdeul dan juga member lainnya." Perintah Kyuhyun pada sang kekasih, dengan perlahan Yesung menurut dan keluar dari ruangan sang CEO.

Melihat Yesung sudah keluar, Youngmin pun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kyuhyun dan pada saat Kyuhyun membaca surat berkas tersebut dan Kyuhyun langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha… kau memang sangat licik Sajangnim, tentu saja kau akan memberikan 'hadiah' pada kekasih ku tapi tidak gratis." Ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa sang CEO di perusahaannya benar – benar sangat licik.

"Ini demi kebaikan, ketika berita itu keluar dan menyebutkan nama kalian berdua. Jika dirimu memilih untuk membantah berita tersebut, maka kekasih mu akan ku debutkan sebagai artis solo dan dirimu akan berkarir di China dan Jepang. Namun, jika dirimu tidak membantah maka aku tidak menjamin kelangsungan Super Junior dan juga kekasihmu itu." Jelas Youngmin panjang lebar.

'Sial..' Erang Kyuhyun didalam hati, Youngmin menggunakan nama Super Junior dan cita – cita sang kekasih untuk mengancam dirinya.

"Keputusan ada ditangan mu, Kyu." Ucap Youngmin sambil bersmirk penuh kemenangan, Youngmin tidak akan membiarkan para artisnya itu menghancurkan perusahaan. Tidak akan, apapun caranya akan Youngmin lakukan.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Perintah Youngmin dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan kepalan tangannya kuat – kuat, ingin sekali Kyuhyun meninju wajah Youngmin saat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu diri. Kyuhyun tidak ingin dirinya terkena masalah dan merusak nama Super Junior beserta keluarganya karna sudah meninju CEOnya.

.

.

 **[KyuSung Side | di dalam Mobil]**

.

"Kyu, apa yang dikatakan Sajangnim pada mu ?." Tanya Yesung yang masih penasaran, semenjak Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan CEO mereka, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Bahkan semua member Super Junior, EXO, Shinee dan TVXQ heran karena Youngmin tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada baby hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak percaya pada ku." Cemberut Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bertanda dirinya sedang marah dan ngambek.

"Kkkkk~… aku mengatakan sebenarnya baby hyung."Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepala Yesung sayang. Namun, Yesung masih bertahan pada posisinya yaitu cemberut dan ngambek.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan tulus nan lembut dan Yesung yang mendengar kata cinta dari Kyuhyun perlahan langsung tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Yesung yang kali ini memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir.

"Kyu, jika Dispact menyebutkan nama kita berdua apa yang akan kita lakukan." Tanya Yesung kali ini sambil menerawang jauh.

"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perkataanku dan percaya pada ku. Itu saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang – orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita nanti ?."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, jangan perdulikan mereka, acuhkan mereka dan biarkan mereka."

Mendengar perkataan bijak Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Yesung merasa hangat dan rasa ketakutan dirinya pun hilang begitu saja. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan perkataan sok bijaknya, Yesung akan langsung menertawakan dirinya karena menggangap Kyuhyun itu tidak pantas berucap seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang jahil berkata bijak dan dewasa.

 **CIIIT** …. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Yesung, seperti biasa sebelum Yesung turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun akan mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir Yesung.

"Tidur dengan baik baby hyung."

"Nee, bye Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sang kekasih yang sudah turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya. Merasa Yesung sudah masuk kedalam rumah, perlahan senyuman Kyuhyun mulai memudar.

 **BUUGH** … Kyuhyun memukul stir mobil keras – keras seperti menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada Youngmin hari ini. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Yesung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menginggat wajah senang dan berseri Yesung ketika ditawarkan kontrak debut solo membuat hati Kyuhyun tersayat.

Kekasihnya itu benar – benar ingin debut solo, bahkan Yesung tidak segan – segan mengatakan kepada majalah atau interview tentang keinginannya tersebut untuk memiliki sebuah album solo seperti dirinya.

Apa Kyuhyun tega melihat karir sang kekasih tidak ada kemajuan ? Apa Kyuhyun tega melihat sang kekasih selalu menatap artis lain dengan tatapan iri karna debut solo ? Apa Kyuhyun tega melihat sang kekasih selalu ada di balik layar (pengisi OST) ? Apakah Kyuhyun tega melihat sang kekasih selalu berada disamping karna part dance yang tidak terlalu banyak di depan ? Tidak.

Kyuhyun benar – benar ingin melihat sang kekasih menjadi bintang, bintang yang selalu bersinar lebih dan lebih dari dirinya.

.

.

 **[KIM HOME]**

.

"Eomma aku pulang." Teriak Yesung memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat Yedad dan YeMom sedang menonton TV, melihat kedua orang tuannya selalu akur Yesung tersenyum senang.

Yesung pun ikut bergabung atau memaksa untuk bergabung untuk merecoki kemesraan YeDad dan YeMom dengan duduk ditengah mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah makan jongwoonie ?." Tanya YeMom sambil menggelus anak tertuanya, Yesung yang menerima kasih sayang dari YeMom hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan YeDad. Walaupun YeDad tidak banyak bicara dan memperlakukan dirinya seperti YeMom dengan tindakan, Yesung tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Big Baby." Ledek Jongjin yang keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar berisi popcorn. Tidak mau kalah dengan sang hyung, Jongjin pun sama halnya dengan Yesung, mencoba menyelip duduk diantara kedua orang tuannya.

"Yak! badan mu terlalu besar jongjin ah." Eluh Yesung karna merasa sesak ketika Jongjin sudah duduk disamping dirinya. Tidak tahukah Jongjin bahwa sofa yang mereka duduki ini tidak terlalu panjang.

"Hyung aku sudah membaca forum di Dispact, siapa orang itu hyung ?." Tanya Jonjin penasaran.

"….."

"Jangan – jangan dirimu dan Kyuhyun hyung ya ?." Tebak Jongjin yang tepat sasaran membuat Yesung menjadi gugup.

"Aa-aniyo." Sergah Yesung cepat, YeMom yang melihat mimik wajah putranya sedikit berubah langsung tersenyum. YeMom tahu Yesung sedang berbohong, bagi seorang ibu sangat terlihat jelas ketika anaknya sedang berada dikondisi yang tidak biasanya.

"Jongwonnie, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kamu lakukan nak." Ucap YeMom tiba – tiba membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak.

"Itu benar, sekarang giliran dirimu meraih kebahagiaan." Kali ini YeDad memberikan suaranya pada Yesung.

"Ka-kalian bicara apa sih, sudah ah aku harus berkemas untuk pergi ke LA besok." Ucap Yesung cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Buru – buru Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dengan bersiul menandakan dirinya dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

"Haaah… dasar, anak itu tidak mau jujur."

"Hyung hanya sedang bimbang eomma." Balas Jongjin yang sebenarnya juga khawatir pada sang kakak.

.

.

 **[Super Junior side | Going To LA]**

.

 **KLIIK….KLIKK** ….. Terdengar suara jepretan kamera dimana – mana, saat ini bandara Incheon penuh dengan wartawan dan para penggemar Super Junior.

"Tolong lihat kemari." Minta wartawan berebut kepada anggota Super Junior untuk menghadap ke kamera mereka. Super Junior tentu saja tersenyum cerah dan bergaya untuk di foto, menjadi tamu salah satu dari sekian artis untuk mengisi acara musik di LA menjadi suatu kebanggan dan tidak heran jika anggota begitu antusias pergi kesana.

Dengan koper masing – masing, semua anggota Super Junior mengerek kopernya untuk masuk kedalam bandara, meninggalkan semua wartawan dan para penggemar diluar.

"Hyung kau terlihat senang sekali." Tanya Ryeowook heran pada Yesung karna melihat dari awal mereka tiba di bandara Yesung tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum senang.

"Aku sangat bersemangat." Ucap Yesung dengan antusias, Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Yesung melihat sang kekasih penuh semangat langsung tertawa geli.

 **TAP… TAP…TAP….** Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari menuju kearah Yesung, Tapi, dengan cepat para keamanan menahan gadis tersebut.

"YESUUUNGG OPPAAA." Panggil gadis bermasker hitam tersebut dengan sangat keras hingga membuat semua anggota Super Junior menoleh termasuk Yesung sang idola yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu, perlahan Yesung melangkah maju untuk menghampiri penggemarnya. Namun, manajer menahan Yesung untuk mendekat.

"Manajer, please~." Mohon Yesung dengan memberikan aegyo terbaiknya yang ia miliki untuk meminta manajer mengizinkan dirinya untuk mendekati penggemarnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Manajer yang pada akhirnya tidak kuat diserang oleh aegyo Yesung. Yesung pun bersorak senang penuh kemenangan dan dirinya langsung menghampiri penggemarnya itu.

"Ini untuk oppa, aku membuat ini sudah dari subuh oppa." Melas penggemar tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebotol air berwarna merah kearah Yesung. Yesung ragu melihat air yang diberikan oleh penggemar, apakah dirinya harus menerima ini.

"Oppaa tidak mau hiks…" Isak penggemar tersebut dan sontak Yesung yang mendengar langsung cepat – cepat mengambilnya.

"Aniya, gomawo aku akan meminumnya nanti." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dan menggelus kepala penggemarnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Yesung pun bergegas kembali ke para anggotanya untuk check in tiket.

"Hyung, buang saja air minum itu." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan menunjuk botol air minum Yesung.

"Iiish… tidak mau." Balasnya sambil memeluk botol air minum dari penggemarnya itu.

"Penggemar mu itu mencurigakan hyung."

"Bilang saja kau iri, bweeee." Eunhyuk yang menerima ledekan dari Yesung sontak langsung cemberut dan kesal.

.

.

"Baik ini kunci kamar kalian." Manajer membagi – bagikan kunci kamar kepada anggota Super Junior setelah mereka sampai di hotel. Penerbangan menuju LA membuat mereka semua lelah dan membutuhkan istrirahat sebelum lusa mereka harus perform.

"Kyuu, ini masih di lift." Ucap Yesung tanpa bersuara karna merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sedang meremas – remas pantatnya. Padahal mereka berdua sedang berada di Lift untuk menuju lantai 25 dimana kamar mereka berada. Untung saja posisi mereka paling belakang namun karna liftnya penuh, mengharuskan Yesung jadi berdempetan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan posisi Yesung yang sedang memeluk dirinya dengan menyentuh – nyentuh Yesungnya.

"Hahahha." Tawa Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah kesal Yesung karna di goda olehnya.

 **TIING** …. Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung untuk bergegas keluar.

"1025, 1125, 1225, 1325, 1425... berarti 1525 ini kamar kita baby hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang segera memasukkan kunci kedalam lubangnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat masuk Kyuhyun langsungg disambut dengan sebuah sofa panjang beserta meja dan kasur king size, tidak jauh dari kasur, kamar mandi yang cukup luas terletak disebelah kiri.

 **BRUUGH** ….. Yesung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur, melepaskan rasa lelahnya sejenak. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sibuk menggecek sudut – sudut ruangan, takut – takut pengelola hotel memasang kamera CCTV dan menyebarkan video mereka berdua ke youtube. Mereka adalah artis besar jadi harus sangat berhati – hati.

"Hyuuungiee~." Panggil Kyuhyun manja mendekati Yesung yang sedang tiduran.

"Hmmm ?." Gumam Yesung tanpa membuka kedua matanya, kini dirubahnya posisi tidurannya menjadi meringkuk. Dan, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti posisi tiduran Yesung. hingga kini mereka berdua tiduran dengan saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Fyuuh…" Kyuhyun meniup – niup helai rambut Yesung yang berada di wajahnya, membuat Yesung menjadi terganggu.

"Kau bauuu, mandi sana." Ucap Yesung bercanda sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Abis mandi, layani aku ne." Balas Kyuhyun frontal.

"Yak! dasar maknae mesuuuuum!." Teriak Yesung dengan wajah merona sambil memukul – mukul Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, baby hyung." Goda Kyuhyun yang membuat gerakan menggoda dengan menyentuh pinggang Yesung hingga kakinya membuat Yesung merasa merinding.

.

.

"Kyuuhh… mmhh." Desah Yesung disela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Lumat – kulum – gigit – lumat – dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun benar – benar seorang pencium yang handal, lihat saja sekarang. Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, Kyuhyun sudah membuat Yesung seperti mabuk akibat alhokol.

Sreeet… Kyuhyun menaikan kaos hitam Yesung sebatas dada, menggelus – elus perut dan dadanya.

"Akhh…" Ringgis Yesung saat merasakan Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh nipple kanannya. Mendengar suara ringgisan Yesung, Kyuhyun bersmirk. Kini dilepasnya ciuman mereka dengan sepihak.

"UUmmh Kyunniehh." Kaget Yesung karna Kyuhyun tanpa aba – aba mengisap nipple – nipplenya. Menekan nipple tersebut dengan lidah panjangnya dan sesekali menggigit gemes karna melihat nipple Yesung yang sudah menegang.

 **Sreeet** … Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan celana jeans Yesung, menurukan celana jeans tersebut dengan gerakan cepat dan membuangnya. Yesung yang sedang di lucuti pakaiannya oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menurut saja. Sesekali dirinya akan memerah ketika Kyuhyun diam untuk menatap bagian – bagian tertentu di tubuhnya.

"Sshh…" Geli Yesung sekaligus nikmat karena Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan – kecupan ringan pada tubuhnya, mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, dan seluruh bagian tubuh Yesung pasti tidak luput dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Fasthhtersh uughh Kyuuhh…" Rancau Yesung ketika mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun terus menghujat lubang Yesung tanpa henti. Hentakan demi hentakan diterima oleh tubuh Yesung.

"Hyuunghh…" Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut merancau karna menikmati lubang Yesung yang sedang memanjakan miliknya yang berada di dalam. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Yesung dipanggung bernyanyi semua orang pasti akan mengakui kemampuan vocal mereka yang sempurna. Apalagi jika kedua orang itu saling bersautan seperti ini akibat aktivitas intimnya.

"AAahh ahhh kyuuhh…" Yesung sudah mulai frustasi ketika dirinya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melepaskan hasrat dibawah sana. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat Kyuhyun semakin menggeratkan pegangan dikepala ranjang dan terus menghentakkan tubuh Yesung dengan keras.

Suara – suara akibat benturan keras tubuh mereka pun terdengar jelas, decitan ranjang dan desahan seperti saling berlomba satu sama lain. Mereka berdua benar – benar sudah berada di puncaknya.

"Mmhh!" Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan hasratnya dengan berciuman.

.

.

"Kyuu, bisa ke kamar Wookie sebentar ? ponsel miliki ku lupa aku ambil." Mohon Yesung disela sehabis mereka bercinta.

"Haaa…. Besok saja." Malas Kyuhyun karena aktivitas tadi benar – benar membuat tenaganya habis dan Yesung meminta dirinya untuk ke kamar Ryeowook. ckckck

"Jebal Kyuu, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponsel. Sama seperti dirimu tidak bisa hidup tanpa PSP." Aegyo Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Baik…" Akhirnya Kyuhyun kalah, kalah karna aegyo yang Yesung lakukan benar – benar cute dimata Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan asal membuat Yesung terkekeh geli. Setelah selesai berpakaian Kyuhyun keluar dan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Kini Yesung sendirian didalam kamar. Karena Yesung haus, Yesung pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari minum yang mungkin sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel di setiap kamar. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada satu botol air minum di ruangan ini.

 **TING** … mengingat Yesung tadi pagi menerima sebuah botol minum dari penggemarnya, Yesung dengan cepat merogoh tas ranselnya dan taraaa… Yesung menemukan air minum.

"Ini sirup ?." Tanya Yesung ragu pada minumannya. Namun, karena haus yang dirasakan sudah tidak bisa ditahan akhirnya Yesung cuek dan membuka penutup botol dan meneguk hampir setengah isi botol itu.

"Ahhh… massita." Ucap Yesung yang merasakan hausnya sudah hilang.

 **TUUK** …. Botol air minum terjatuh tiba – tiba dari tangan Yesung hingga karpet hotel menjadi basah dan berwarna merah.

"Akhh… Kyuuh!." Erang Yesung kesakitan sambil memegangi tenggorokannya. Yesung merasakan tenggorokannya amat sangat panas, perih dan seperti terbakar serta di tusuk – tusuk.

"Tooloong uhuk.."

 **BRUGH** …..Yesung terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh masih naked, Yesung sudah tidak peduli jika orang lain melihat tubuh polosnya, yang terpenting adalah ada seseorang yang datang ke kamarnya sekarang.

 **CEKLEK** …. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Kyuhyun yang kembali dari kamar Ryeowook.

"KYUUHH!."

"Hyung!." Panik Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung sudah tergeletak dan berguling – guling kesakitan dilantai.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung!." Tanya Kyuhyun semakin panik, melihat wajah Yesung semakin pucat dan terus menggerang karena merasakan kesakitan di tenggorokannya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kalut.

 **TUUK** …. Merasakan sesuatu benda berguling kearah tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera meraihnya, meraih sebuah botol air minum berwarna merah.

"Iniiii…apa ini yang kau minum hyung ?." Dan, Yesung pun mengganguk.

"Shhaakithh Kyuuh,…Hiks." Erang Yesung sekali lagi dan tidak bisa menahan kesakitannya.

"Siaaaal!." Umpat Kyuhyun yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yesung sudah diracuni oleh minuman tidak jelas itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil selimut kasur untuk dililitkan ke tubuh Yesung dan segera menggendong Yesung keluar hotel.

.

.

 **[Rumah Sakit]**

.

" _Are you his family_?."

"Aapaa ? _what_ ?."

" _The man was already drinking the substance toluene. So, making the vocal cords become slightly damaged_." Ucap dokter panjang lebar dengan logat inggris yang cepat dan fasih.

"Aishh… aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris." Frustasi Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya berada di rumah sakit LA dimana penduduknya sebagian besar menggunakan bahasa inggris.

" _Wait… wait_.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya tahu kata – kata umum inggris. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang ia kenal.

"Choi kuda, cepat ke Rumah sakit xxxx sekarang!."

"…"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat kemari." Perintah Kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun sedikit pun. Di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang adalah menyuruh seseorang yang fasih dan mengerti bahasa inggris dan dia adalah Choi Siwon.

20 menit menunggu, Siwon akhirnya tiba dan dibelakangnya terlihat semua member Super Junior mengikutinya.

"Kau sakit Kyu ? dimana yang sakit ?." Tanya Leeteuk yang khawatir akan penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh. Dirabanya badan Kyuhyun satu demi satu seperti mengecek suhu tubuh dan lain – lainnya.

"Aniya, choi Kuda ikut aku." Kini Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dan membawa Siwon untuk ke ruang dokter.

.

.

"MWOYAA! Yesung meminum zat toluene"

" _But Doctor, my brother could sing back, right?_." Tanya Siwon khawatir karena lusa mereka harus mengisi acara Kcon. Bisa berabe jika Yesung tidak ada di panggung.

"Dose taken is not too much. Take rest and take medication will soon recover and to sing, I suggest you don't do, then..." Ucap Sang dokter sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, semua member Super Junior yang hanya bisa menatap Siwon dan Dokter secara bergantian karna tidak mengerti menjadi semakin panik karena sang dokter terlihat serius.

" _Then_ ?."

" _Whether Yesung accept sexual violence ?_."

" _W-what_ ?." kaget Siwon mendengar pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Hyung, apa yang dokter katakan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah keringat dingin, pasalnya dari wajah sang dokter dan Siwon kenapa terlihat sangat menegangkan, kaget dan serius begitu.

"Kyu, dokter bertanya apakah Yesung menerima kekerasan seksual ?." Tanya balik Siwon pada Kyuhyun dengan menatap horror sang maknae.

"A-anu itu…hahahaha…. Masalah itu, bilang pada dokter jangan khawatir." Cengir Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tanda 'V' pada Siwon dan juga member lainnya yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan kesal.

.

.

Sekarang member Super Junior sedang berkumpul di kamar inap Yesung. Setelah dokter memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit, Yesung langsung terlelap tidur. Kini mereka semua sedang membicarakan bagaimana nasib perform Kcon lusa nanti.

"Aku sudah curiga dari awal makanya aku bilang pada Yesung hyung untuk membuang minuman itu, tapi Yesung hyung tidak mau." Omel Eunhyuk yang menginggat air minum tersebut.

"Bagaimana wajah wanita itu, kau melihatnya ?." Tanya Leeteuk yang ingin mencari tahu pelaku yang sudah mencelakan Yesung, perbuatan wanita itu benar – benar sangat berbahaya, akibat perbuatannya pita suara Yesung menjadi buruk. Bagi seorang penyanyi pita suara itu sangat penting.

"Aku tidak melihatnya hyung, wanita itu memakai masker dan topi sehingga wajahnya menjadi tertutup." Jelas Eunhyuk yang berusaha mengingat sang pelaku.

"Semenjak Dispact meliris artikel akan membongkar hubungan artis SM, kejadian – kejadian buruk menimpa Yesung hyung." Ucap Donghae sambil mengusap wajah Yesung yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang.

"Kejadian – kejadian buruk ? apa maksud mu ?." Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau harus membantah hubungan mu dengan Yesung hyung."

 **GREEB** … dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat kerah baju Donghae, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli saat ini mereka sedang dirumah sakit.

"Heii…hentikan." Lerai Siwon yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dikerah baju Donghae.

"Aku berbicara begini, bukan karna aku tidak suka melihat kalian go publik. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Yesung hyung. Kau tahu, ketika aku janjian untuk olahraga pagi waktu itu. Yesung hyung di lempari telur oleh orang tidak dikenal." Jelas Donghae yang mengingat bagaimana wajah shock Yesung.

"A-apaa ? jangan bercanda Donghae." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Apa wajah ku terlihat sedang bercanda! hyung." Balas Donghae yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Semua member menatap Donghae dan sorot mata tersebut tidak menampakkan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda saat ini.

"Jika Yesung hyung sudah bangun, katakan padanya aku sedang membeli makanan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar begitu saja.

"Kyuu tu-."

"Biarkan dia sendirian dulu." Cegah Leeteuk pada Ryeowook yang ingin menyusul Kyuhyun. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, diam dan menonton itu yang mereka bisa lakukan untuk Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

.

.

 **[Next day]**

.

Dispact meliris sebuah artikel kembali, seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya Dispact telah mengumumkan di situs resminya dengan mengatakan akan membongkar selebritis yang memiliki hubungan dari boy grup SM . Dan, benar saja 2 minggu setelah berita itu keluar, Dispact dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan sebuah artikel :

 **SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN DAN YESUNG MENJALIN HUBUNGAN SEBAGAI KEKASIH**

 _Yesung Super Junior tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan makane di grupnya sendiri yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Team kami telah melakukan 'penyelidikan' tentang hubungan pasangan ini sejak sebulan lalu. Kami berhasil mengambil beberapa foto disaat pasangan tersebut sedang berkencan. Foto - foto ini kami ambil pada saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih baik di atas panggung atau kehidupan sehari - hari. Tatapan mata dari keduanya pun terlihat berbeda, lihat saja foto yang sering di upload oleh Yesung ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Berkarir selama 10 tahun sebagai boyband Korea dan hidup bersama, tidak heran jika keduanya ternyata saling jatuh cinta. Di duga mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun._

 _Saat ini kami sedang menunggu agensi SM entertainment memberikan konfirmasi, kami sangat yakin mereka berdua benar – benar memiliki hubungan khusus._

Setelah dua jam forum Dispact diatas dirilis, dalam waktu hitungan menit sudah mendapatkan ribuan komentar dan liker dari kalangan netizen. Banyak penggemar dari kedua persnonil tersebut tidak percaya dan menganggap itu adalah akal – akalan SM untuk menaikkan nilai sahamnya yang sekarang turun, namun ada juga yang menyambut gembira dengan mengucapkan selamat jika SM membenarkan dan ada juga yang tidak suka melihat kedua idola tersebut memiliki hubungan. Karena dinilai tidak cocok.

 **400922 Likers |  119890 Dislike| 170891 komentar**

.

 **ID** **(XoxoPH)** : What! Hahaha… jangan bercanda, ini hoax. Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin!.

 **ID** **(HooYu)** : Ini benar – benar berita yang mengejutkan ku O. O

 **ID** **(Kirayo)** : Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah membaca artikel bahwa kedua idola ku Kyuhyun dan Yesung, ternyata benar – benar memiliki hubungan khusus . Congrast KyuSung!

 **ID (Elpers)** : OMG! KYUSUUUNG! Finally! Hahaha Yeeey.

 **ID (Hogu)** : Gila! Gilaaaa! Yesung dan Kyuhyun sungguh mereka tidak cocok!. Yesung harusnya dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon!

 **ID (KYSH)** : Jadi mereka benar….. benar…..! aku sudah menduganya hahahaha

 **ID (SungiieGyu)** : Selamat untuk kalian berdua. berbahagialah…hahha

 **ID (Kyuminnie)** : APA INIIII! Kau menghianati Sungmin, aku tidak akan pernah setuju! Aku keluar dari ELF.

 **ID (WKShip)** : Kenapa harus Yesung ? aku tidak suka jika Kyuhyun dengan Yesung!

 **ID (DanieKYS)** : memang kenapa jika Kyuhyun dengan Yesung **(WKShip),** mereka itu sempurna. Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu yang tidak cocok tahu!.

 **ID (Wookiess)** : Kasian Wookie oppa

Begitulah sebagian isi dari beberapa penggemar dan netizen yang memenuhi forum Dispact kebayakan adalah para Shipper dari masing – masing couple di Super Junior dan kebayakan dari mereka juga terlihat berkelahi satu sama lain.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"HYUUUNG." Teriak Jongjin heboh sambil berlari – lari ke kamar Yesung.

"W-waeyo ?." Kaget Yesung saat melihat wajah Jongjin yang seperti sedang kesetanan.

"Baca ini! Bacaaaaaaa!." Ucap Jongjin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya tepat diwajah Yesung dengan jarak hanya satu jengkal saja.

"Artikel Dispact itu benar – benar membongkar hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun hyung."

"…." Yesung tidak membalas perkataan Jongjin, kepalanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi dan juga hatinya sakit ketika membaca komentar – komentar dari netizen yang sebagian adalah dari penggemarnya sendiri.

 **Drrrrrrrttt** …. Sebuah ponsel bergetar dikasur Yesung menandakan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dikliknya tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan Yesung hanya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga tanpa niat mau menjawabnya.

"…"Melihat Yesung tidak memberikan jawaban pada sambungan teleponnya, akhirnya Jongjin mengambil alih ponsel milik Yesung tanpa permisi.

"Helloo…"

"…."

"DE-DEBUUT SOLOOO ?." Teriak Jongjin tidak percaya saat mendengar seseorang di sebrang telepon memberitahukan sebuah informasi bahwa Yesung FIX akan debut solo.

"Hyuung, kau akan debut sooloo!." Ucap Jongjin sambil mengguncang – nguncang bahu Yesung. Tapi Yesung sedikit pun tidak bereaksi sedikit pun, bahkan mengatakan sepatah kata pun tidak.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung saat ini, tanpa pikir panjang Yesung berlari dan mengambil jaket kulitnya tidak lupa dengan map kontrak debut solonya ia bawa. Dengan gerak cepat Yesung masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya ke kantor SM.

.

.

 **[SM Officer]**

.

"Maknae pintar, sudah seharusnya kau mengalah pada hyung mu."

Saat ini Youngmin sedang membaca selembaran kertas kontrak yang berisi bahwa Cho Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan mendekati Yesung lagi dan menerima Job yang sebagian besar berada di China dan Jepang.

"Tepati janji mu Sajangnim."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan mendebutkan Yesung solo, dan juga tugas mu belum selesai kan." Ucap Youngmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan Youngmin.

"Aku akan membantah berita itu sekarang." Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok lain yang sendari tadi sedang menguping.

"Kyuu… " Gumamnya pelan, hatinya benar – benar sakit saat tahu kenyataannya bahwa dibalik Youngmin mendebutkan dirinya ternyata Kyuhyun mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

 **KREEEET** …. Perlahan pintu ruangan Youngmin terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun dan Youngmin menjadi menoleh.

"Ye-Yesung hyung." Kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah memerah dan terisak.

"Hiks… aku tidak hiks… ingin debut solo hiks." Rancau Yesung tidak jelas dengan suara yang parau dan serak.

"Hyung, kau mendengar semuanya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sedih, Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Yesung seperti ini. Apakah keputusan yang ia ambil salah ? Kyuhyun hanya ingin melindungi Yesung agar tidak terkena hal buruk – buruk seperti pada waktu di LA lalu.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP** … Yesung berjalan perlahan sambil tertatih masuk kedalam ruangan sang CEO.

"Untuk apa aku debut solo tetapi dirimu tidak ada disini ?."

"…"

"Kau bilang kau akan bersama dengan ku terus, tetapi kau sendiri mengingkarinya."

"…..."

"Kau itu masih bocah, jangan seenaknya memutuskan nasib karir ku. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah ?." Tanya Yesung yang kali ini memukul – mukul dada Kyuhyun. Merasa puas meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung kini beralih menatap Youngmin.

 **SREEEET…. SREEEET…. SREEEEET** …. Yesung merobek kontrak debut solonya di depan mata Youngmin.

"Aku tidak butuh debut solo. Aku sudah senang bernyanyi dengan Super Junior walaupun aku jarang disorot dan aku juga senang berada di pinggir barisan ketika menari, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk karir ku. Ditambah dengan dirimu, Itu sudah cukup Kyuu…" Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum.

"Mungkin ke depannya akan terasa sulit, tapi kita akan melalui itu bersama – sama hyung." Balas Kyuhyun dengan mengggengam tangan Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Youngmin begitu saja.

"KALIAAAAAAN!." Teriak Youngmin murka.

.

.

"Harap munduuuuur." Ucap keamanan kantor SM dengan mendorong – dorong para wartawan yang sedang mencoba untuk masuk kedalam gedung.

"Konfirmasinya kami mohooon." Teriak para wartawan kepada manajer – manajer Super Junior yang berada di lobby saat ini.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP….** Dari kejauhan suara langkah kaki terdengar, Kyuhyun dan Yesung perlahan berjalan mendekati kerumunan para wartawan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sontak melihat dua target artis yang sedang menjadi bahan topik terpanas saat ini langsung mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian tenang, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada para wartawan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apakah benar anda dan Yesung berpacaran di dunia nyata ?." Tanya salah satu wartawan sambil menyodorkan mic kepada Kyuhyun.

"Benar kami berpacaran." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan, dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dari sang artisnya sendiri sudah dipastikan SM mengkonfirmasi hubungan keduanya.

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu keluarlah artikel mengenai Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sudah beredar di dunia maya.

 **[NEW] SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN DAN YESUNG RESMI BERPACARAN **

_Hari ini (04/08) setalah Dispact mengeluarkan artikel yang akan membongkar asmara dari SM. Dua personil dari boyband Super Junior Kyuhyun dan Yesung, telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa memang benar mereka berdua memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik. Hal ini diperkuat oleh ucapan Kyuhyun sendiri, dimana Kyuhyun membenarkan berita tersebut. "Benar, kami berpacaran." Ucap Kyuhyunn didepan para wartawan._

 _Salah satu pihak SM juga mengatakan "Benar, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan. Tapi kami tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan. Tolong berikan cinta kepada mereka berdua." Selamat kepada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang telah resmi berpacaran dan menjadi satu – satu idola boygrup pertama yang berpacaran._

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

Perlakuan dari Haters pun sudah ektream.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana sama chapter ini ? ^^a

AKu minta maaf untuk yang minta Kyu-G atau GTOP version ._. aku tidak bisa membuatnya.

Mungkin aku akan memasukkan moment mereka di sela – sela FF nanti, hehehe

Oh ya, mungkin FF ini bakal update lagi bulan depan, karna Kimmie bulan ini akan sidang Skripsi :"D

Minta doa ya heheheh :"3

Dan, satu lagi mohon maaf karna di FF ini aku membawa 'Shipper tetangga' hahahahha XD

Semoga shipper tetangga barang kali baca gitu iseng – iseng, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Sungguh :3

* * *

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah sempat memberikan review^^

Ajib4ff, cho loekyu07, Kim YeHyun, Jy, kyuaung shipper, yenieriyah, idda KyuSung, KaraKyusungReal, aurakim, melani. , jiji park, angel sparkyu, lyfink97, hyena lee, kim hwang yuni, ressalini, , aulchan12, cassandraelf, yesung ukeku, babykyusung, ekaokta3424, yeyechubby, rikarika, hlyeyenpls, dewiikyu24, cloudYesungie, alifyaky0123, eun810, cloudsparkyulove, kim rose, Kyutiesung, Sukayesunguke.

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Cyber Bullying

KyuSung version

©2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Slight** : GTOP (G-dragon  & TOP), Kyu-G (Kyuhyun & G-Dragon)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

KyuSung Version

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summar** **y**

"Benar, kami berpacaran." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut di depan publik, agensi SM entertainment pun akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak penggemar menyambut baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana Kyuhyun & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

* * *

.

.

"Kau itu masih bocah! jangan seenaknya memutuskan nasib karir ku. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah ?." Teriak Yesung yang kali ini memukul – mukul badan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal karena Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya membuat keputusan tanpa bicara kepada Yesung terlebih dahulu .

Puas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung kini beralih ke sebuah lembar kertas yang sendari tadi dirinya bawa.

 **SREEEET…. SREEEET…. SREEEEET** …. Perlahan Yesung merobek kontrak debut solonya di depan mata Youngmin membuat Kyuhyun dan sang CEO tentu saja terbelak kaget. Kontrak debut solo! Apakah Yesung sudah gila, semua artis asuhan SM mengharapkan debut solo dan Yesung menyobeknya.

"Aku tidak butuh debut solo. Aku sudah senang bernyanyi dengan Super Junior walaupun aku jarang disorot dan aku juga senang berada di pinggir barisan ketika menari, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk karir ku. Ditambah dengan dirimu, Itu sudah cukup Kyuu…" Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tentu saja membalas dengan tersenyum saat mendengar alasan sang kekasih merobek kontrak debutnya.

"Mungkin ke depannya akan terasa sulit, tapi kita akan melalui itu bersama – sama hyung." Balas Kyuhyun dengan mengggengam tangan Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Youngmin begitu saja.

"Harap munduuuuur." Ucap keamanan kantor SM dengan mendorong – dorong para wartawan yang sedang mencoba untuk masuk kedalam gedung utama.

"Konfirmasinya kami mohooon." Teriak para wartawan kepada manajer – manajer Super Junior yang berdiri di lobby saat ini.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP….** Dari kejauhan suara langkah kaki terdengar nyaring di gedung SM, membuat para wartawan yang sedang berusaha untuk masuk menjadi terdiam. Terdiam, karena mereka menunggu siapa yang akan datang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan mendekati kerumunan para wartawan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sontak saja wartawan yang melihat dua target artis yang sedang menjadi bahan topik terpanas saat ini langsung mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian tenang, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada para wartawan ramah. Sedangkan, Yesung yang berada di samping Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludahnya kasar melihat betapa banyaknya wartawan yang datang ke sini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apakah benar anda dan Yesung berpacaran di dunia nyata ?." Tanya salah satu wartawan sambil menyodorkan mic kepada Kyuhyun.

"Benar kami berpacaran." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tenang seakan apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sah – sah saja.

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Yesung dengan masih menggandeng tangan member tertua ke-empat di Super Junior itu, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan para wartawan yang mencoba mengambil gambar dirinya dan juga Yesung.

"Bantu mereka." Perintah Manajer pada para keamanan saat melihat Kyuhyun kewalahan untuk menarik Yesung dari kerumunan. Dengan sigap para keamanan yang berbadan besar langsung mendorong wartawan untuk membuat jalan bagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung lewati.

 **BLAAAM** …. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu mobilnya saat Yesung sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah terparkir diluar gedung.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…Tunggu sebentar." Panggil Wartawan yang sepertinya belum puas mendapatkan informasi dari pasangan baru ini. Sejujurnya bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mau berbagi informasi kepada media hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat sang CEO yang sedang melihat mereka dari atas gedung sana menjadi tambah pusing akibat ulahnya ini.

'Hahahah…. Aku menang Sajangnim.' Batin Kyuhun tertawa membayangkan wajah Youngmin saat ini pasti sangat buruk (kesal).

.

.

"Kyu, apa tidak apa – apa seperti ini?." Tanya Yesung yang saat ini sedang di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Dorm. Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir hanya dapat membalas dengan senyuman dan kemudian mengacak – acak rambut hyungnya itu.

"Percaya pada ku, kita akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa dimata Yesung terlihat bijaksana dan lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya sendiri.

 **GREEEB** …. Yesung langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sangat erat seakan dirinya tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya walau itu hanya sedetik saja.

"Aigooo, manisnya." Puji Kyuhyun ketika Yesung menggesekkan wajah dirinya di lengan kanannya manja seperti kucing.

Yesung percaya, jika dengan Kyuhyun semua akan baik – baik saja, tidak ada hal yang sulit jika mereka berdua bersama. Apapun itu akan mereka lalui bersama, entah itu susah atau pun senang. Karena, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah menjalani hari – hari sulit dan senang selama 10 tahun lebih bukan.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _KyuSung Version_

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 **[Super Junior | Variety Show |Radio Star]**

 **.**

"Hari ini bintang tamu kita adalah Boy grup terkenal." Ucap Gookjin dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Benarkah ? siapa itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan ekpressi kagetnya. Pasalnya, selama briefing tadi Kyuhyun tidak diberitahu siapa bintang tamu mereka. Padahal dia adalah MC di acara ini masa dirinya tidak diberitahu siapa bintang tamu mereka hari ini.

"Mereka sering datang ke sini." Lanjut Kim Gura memberikan klue pada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa ? PD-nim kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku." Kesal Kyuhyun dengan menghentak – hentakan kakinya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk produser mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bangku penonton, melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun semua penonton yang berada di studio sontak langsung tertawa.

"Apa kalian penasaran siapa mereka ?." Tanya Gookjin pada penonton dan semua penonton dengan serempak menjawab 'Iya' dengan nyaring dan lantang.

"Oke, Kita langsung panggil saja..…"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Potong Kyuhyun tiba – tiba membuat Kim Gura menjadi kesal karena ucapannya telah di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

 **TAK** ….

"Kau itu!." Kesal Kim Gura yang langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas. Bukannya merasa iba, para penonton yang melihat malah tertawa kembali.

"Ini diaaaa Super Junior…." Teriak Gookjin dengan lantang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Super Junior disebut tentu saja kaget bukan main. Dan, saat melihat siapa saja member yang hadir Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa malu – malu dan langsung memeluk tembok yang sekan – akan ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini agar tidak ada satu pun yang melihat wajah malunya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau kenapa ?." Tanya Gookjin dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-aniya." Gugup Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi rasa gugup, malu, senang dan apapun itu yang jelas membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan bintang tamu kita satu persatu. Kau sangat tidak sopan." Celoteh Kim Gura yang sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ah… mereka bisa memperkenalkan diri satu persatu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan seakan dirinya tidak ingin melihat bintang tamu yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau harus professional Kyu." Ucap namja mungil berambut hitam pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal hanya dapat tertawa malu, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menatap bintang tamunya namun lagi – lagi dirinya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersipu.

"Kyuhyun sudah gila." Ucap Heechul yang membuat semua penonton langsung tertawa begitu juga dengan para MC.

Puas menggoda rekan kerjanya, akhirnya Gookjin memperkenalkan anggota Super Junior yang hadir kali ini sebagai bintang tamu. Di mulai dari Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan terakhir Yesung.

Sekarang kalian tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Karena kekasihnya menjadi bintang tamu hari ini. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak tahu bahwa Super Junior akan datang mengisi acara di Radio Star, padahal dirirnya adalah anggota Super Junior. Acara pun dimulai, dimana topiknya pertama mengenai kesibukan Super Junior yang kemarin melakukan konser Super Show 6 encore ditambah dengan _comeback_ mereka.

"Kyu tanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, kau ini makan gaji butanya dari tadi diam saja." Ucap Kim Gura pedas dan tajam.

"Baik, pertanyaan untuk…..emm, Yesung.."

"CIEEEEE…" Sorak penonton saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Yesung, menginggat penonton sudah tahu akan berita mengenai dirinya yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Yesung terlebih berita itu masih hangat dibicarakan oleh penggemar dan netizen korea.

"Abaikan mereka… abaikan mereka…" Gumam Kyuhyun bercanda sehingga membuat studio menjadi tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu setelah kembali dari wamil dan melakukan comeback lagi bersama Super Junior ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersikap professional.

"Tentu aku senang, _comeback_ kali ini sangat berarti untuk ku." Jawab Yesung santai sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya mengganguk – angguk mengerti. Berbeda dengan Gura dan Gookjin mereka berdua seperti tersenyum yang mengandung maksud lain tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian pernah berkencan ?." Tanya Gookjin pada member Super Junior dan dengan santai semua member menjawab dengan baik.

"Aku pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Ucap Yesung membuat penonton yang berada di studio langsung ber-oh riah. Gura yang berada disamping Kyuhyun langsung menggusap – usap punggung Kyuhyun entah apa maksudnya yang jelas membuat member Super Junior terkekeh termasuk Yesung. Sepertinya Gura memberikan ucapan iba pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi gadis yang ku kencani berselingkuh dengan lima orang sekaligus, aku sangat marah dan berpikir ia akan berhenti. Namun, aku berpikir selingkuh adalah sebuah kebiasaan untuknya." Cerita Yesung dengan wajah serius dan sedih menandakan bahwa Yesung sepertinya sangat kecewa dengan gadis tersebut. Bahkan semua penonton dapat merasakan kesedihan Yesung.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Kyuhyun sebenarnya memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang sejujurnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak 'Berhenti memikirkan wanita itu' karena Kyuhyun menggangap Yesung masih mencintai mantan kekasih wanitanya.

"Tapi kekasih mu yang sekarang tidak selingkuh kan ?." Tanya Gookjin yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Yesung percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, bisa saja kan diam – diam dia dibelakang mu selingkuh." Timpal Kim Gura yang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak.

"Itu benar, contohnya Seohyun, dulu saat SNSD menjadi bintang tamu disini. Dia salting karena kami menanyakan adegan ciumannya dengan Seohyun itu apakah ada cinta atau tidak." Sambung Gookjin yang menambah suasana menjadi keruh.

"Kenapa kau kipas – kipas Kyu, apakah itu kau ?." Kali ini Heechul menambahkan, hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang memang sedang mengkipas – kipas lehernya dengan _paper card_ langsung terbelak kaget.

"Hahahahah…. Lihat itu telinganya merah." Ucap Eunhyuk yang melihat telinga Kyuhun berubah menjadi merah.

"Maaf aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berpura – pura ingin pergi ke toilet. Karena Kyuhyun tahu saat ini dirinya sedang diserang.

"Gura, seharusnya kau jangan memancing masalah seperti itu. Kau akan membuat kekasih Yesung dalam masalah nanti."

"Kau benar, mianhae." Ucap Gura dengan membungkukkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. sontak saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum gaje begitu juga dengan Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang tertawa sangat puas karena melihat maknae mereka digoda habis – habisan oleh rekan satu kerjannya.

"PD – nim, sebenarnya acara kita itu talk show apa invetigasi ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada produser yang lagi – lagi membuat semua penonton tertawa.

.

.

 **[Gwanghwamun** | **Fanmeeting Super Junior]**

.

Terlihat di daerah Gwanghwamun banyak sekali wanita berusia 15 tahun sampai dengan 30 tahunan baik berseragam atau tidak sedang berkumpul dengan atribut pernak – pernik berwarna biru, saking banyaknya terlihat seperti antrian yang ingin menonton konser. Ah…ternyata benar itu adalah ELF, penggemar dari Super Junior yang sedang mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan dari idola mereka masing – masing.

Hari ini Super Junior mengadakan Fanmeeting untuk mempromosikan lagu Devil sekaligus memper-erat hubungan dengan para penggemarnya.

"Oppa! Oppa, bagaimana gaun yang dibuat oleh Ibu ku ini ?." Tanya salah satu ELF sambil menyodorkan poster pria bermarga Choi di Super Junior.

"Cantik." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum sehingga menampilkan dimple yang membuat ELF manapun langsung histeris.

"Dasar perayu." Ledek namja tinggi dengan rambut brownnya, walaupun dirinya berceloteh ria untuk menghina para hyundeulnya, tapi tangan dan matanya tetap bekerja dengan baik. Dimana tangan tetap sibuk untuk memberikan tanda tangan dan mata untuk melihat penggemarnya yang dimana barisannya paling panjang diantara yang lainnya.

"Kyu oppa pasti tidak bisa merayu Yesung oppa, aku benar kan ?."

 **Uhuk** …. Mendengar penggemar melontarkan pertanyaan pribadi pada dirinya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mendelik menatap penggemar dari Choi Siwon.

"Dia payah dalam merayu." Sambung Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yak! aku bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima karena diragukan oleh Siwon dan penggemar Siwon. Ckckc mereka belum lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun beraksi rupanya.

"Buktikan jangan hanya bicara saja." Tantang Siwon pada maknae.

"Baik!." Dengan jantannya Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melihat sosok namja yang berada paling ujung sibuk memberikan senyuman dan tanda tangan ke penggemar.

"Kyaaa…. Kyu Oppa mau merayu Yesung." Teriak penggemar Kyuhyun yang menjerit histeris karena akan melihat Kyuhyun merayu Yesung secara live.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa." Ucap penggemar Yesung sambil membungkukkan badan setelah mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Mana yang kau pilih Super Junior atau Kyuhyun ?." Tanya penggemar selanjutnya tanpa basa – basi membuat Yesung yang sedang minum langsung buru – buru menghentikan minumnya dan menatap kearah seorang wanita yang wajahnya ditutup oleh masker hitam.

"Tentu saja Super Junior." Jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum hangat tanpa tahu bahwa wanita didepannya ini bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya.

"Bisakah oppa menuliskan sesuatu di bawah poster ini untuk ku ?." Minta wanita itu dengan menyodorkan poster besar bergambar Yesung. Dan, dengan senang hati Yesung mengagguk.

"Jadi kau ingin oppa menuliskan apa ?." Tanya Yesung ramah.

"Ingatlah dimana kau berada, jangan mencoba berdiri ditempat yang bukan milik mu."

 **DHEG** … Pena yang sudah Yesung siapkan untuk menuliskan sesuatu tiba – tiba terlihat sedikit bergetar ditangannya.

"Kenapa oppa ? apakah sulit ?." Tanya wanita itu sambil bersmirk dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Akh… tentu saja tidak." Jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum. Sekarang Yesung tahu, bahwa wanita didepannya ini adalah Hatersnya. Dengan bersenandu riang Yesung bersikap seperti biasanya, sejujurnya Yesung takut namun Yesung tidak ingin ketakutannya ini terlihat di depan Hatersnya.

"Terima kasih oppa dan ini untuk oppa." Wanita itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah bingkisan kado dengan pita berwarna merah didepan Yesung.

Melihat bingkisan di depannya, Yesung awalnya ragu apakah dirinya harus mengambil kado itu atau tidak, megginggat siapa wanita yang baru saja pergi adalah hatersnya. Donghae yang berada disamping Yesung menatap bingung, kenapa Yesung terus memandangi kado berpita merah dan mengabaikan penggemarnya yang sendari tadi memanggil – manggil dirinya.

"Hyuung!." Panggil Donghae yang membuyarkan pikiran Yesung.

"Akh Yak! Donghae kau mengejutkan ku ?." Marah Yesung yang dikagetkan oleh Donghae.

"Habis kau melamun hyung, lihat tuh wajah Pabo mu di foto oleh penggemar mu. Hahaha." Ledek Donghae dan penggemar yang ketahuan sudah mengambil foto Yesung hanya senyum – senyum tidak jelas.

"Biar saja, lagi pula aku tetap tampan kan." Dan pertanyaan Yesung pun dibalas anggukan oleh penggemarnya dengan teriakan histeris.

"Lihat…" Ledek Yesung pada Donghae dan dengan cepat Yesung memindahkan kado berpita merah tersebut ke box belakang, dimana box tersebut di siapkan untuk tempat menampung segala hadiah dari fans.

.

.

Fanmeeting sudah berjalan selama tiga jam lamanya. Namun, para penggemar Super Junior seperti tidak pernah habis. Lihat saja sekarang panjang antrian bukannya terlihat memendek malah semakin memanjang.

"Selanjutnya." Ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh kearah penggemarnya yang baru saja memberikan poster gambarnya.

"Bolehkah aku merayu mu ?." Minta salah seorang pria dengan wajah dan tinggi di atas rata – rata.

"Maaf di Fanmeeting ini hanya boleh jabat tangan, tanya jawab dan tanda tangan." Jawab Yesung sekenanya, karena aktivitas Fanmeeting sudah membuat Yesung lelah dan tidak bisa fokus pada penggemarnya hingga Yesung belum juga menyadari siapa yang berada didepannya ini.

"Di dunia ada satu hal yang aku cintai yaitu Game, ku pikir aku tidak akan mencintai hal lain selain game tapi setelah bertemu dengan mu, aku baru tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada yang lebih ku cintai dari game yaitu dirimu."

"Ngh.." Leguh Yesung yang sepertinya mengenal suara dan rayuan di depannya ini. Mungkinkah ?...

"KYAAAAAAAA…." Histeris semua penggemar yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang merayu Yesung. Siwon yang berada di ujung stand pun terlihat sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak saat mendengar rayuan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan para member.

'Rayuan macam apa itu.' Pikir semua member.

"Yak! Sedang apa kau disini ?." Teriak Yesung yang senang, malu sekaligus marah karena Kyuhyun di sela Fanmeeting malah bercanda.

"Merayu mu, hyung." Balas Kyuhyun cuek, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan mencium pipi Yesung dengan cepat hingga membuat Yesung hanya dapat melonggo seakan rohnya terbang entah kemana.

"Kkkkkk~… kalian dapat fotonya kan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada semua penggemarnya begitu juga ELF yang sedang memegang ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Jja… lanjut kerja lagi sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak – acak rambut Yesung gemas. Kyuhyun pun kembali ke standnya untuk membagi tanda tangannya kembali.

Yesung yang sadar dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri hanya dapat mengomel – omel tidak jelas di depan penggemarnya yang juga sedang tertawa melihat pasangan satu ini.

Alhasil keributan Kyuhyun yang dibuat di Fanmeeting membuat Fanmeeting semakin heboh dan tidak lama Kyuhyun memposting sebuah foto di TTwitter miliknya yaitu Foto dimana Kyuhyun sedang mencium pipi Yesung dengan _caption_ difoto tersebut :

 _Dengan Yesungie hyung~^^_

 _Yesung-ssi tidak mempan dirayu._

 _Jadi aku menciumnya, hahaha #Fanmeeting #SuperJunior_

Sontak saja postingan Twitter milik Kyuhyun langsung dibanjiri retweet dan juga favorite dari para ELF khususnya shipper mereka dalam hitungan menit.

 **ID [Brown** ] Kissing! Kyu oppa udah gede XD

 **ID [PiELF]** Kyu oppa modus, hahaha.

 **ID [Peeps]** Keluar dari Super Junior, mereka tidak butuh kalian.

 **ID [JoyVIP]** Cieee…. Yang udah go public udah berani cium – cium, hahaha.

 **ID [Violet]** Yesung is B*TCH.

 **ID [SungSung]** KyuSung Couple jjang ! o

Sejak terungkapnnya berita Super Junior Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkuak di publik oleh Dispact 3 bulan lalu, banyak teman artis mereka berdua atau penggemar dan masyarakat setuju dan memberikan dukungan pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sekarang tidak segan – segan memposting hal – hal yang menyangkut hubungannya dengan sang kekasih seperti postingan tadi. Namun, ada juga yang tidak setuju khususnya netizen yang menggangap Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak seharusnya memiliki hubungan khusus.

Kyuhyun yang notabennya jarang update SNS membuat Haters tidak bisa menyerang Kyuhyun secara ekstrem. Berbeda dengan Yesung, para Haters senang menyerang Yesung melalui dunia maya, karena Yesung sangat rajin mengupdate sesuatu di SNSnya dan juga bagi mereka Yesung itu lemah serta kondisi Yesung itu sangat mudah dibuat down oleh mereka.

.

.

 **[Kantor SM entertainment]**

.

 **SRAAAAAK** ….. dengan keras petinggi SM melempar lembaran kertas setebal 10cm di depan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun dipanggil oleh Youngmin karena banyak dari penggemar tidak suka melihat hubungan keduannya sehingga mereka membuat suatu petisi dimana semua FANBASE besar dari penggemar di Korea membatalkan pembelian album dan itu membuat SM sedikit merugi.

"Kau puas!." Marah Youngmin pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Mianhae Sajangnim, ak-."

"Sudah ku putuskan KRY akan melakukan konser Asia dan pastikan kalian menghasilkan uang lebih banyak lagi untuk menutupi kekacauan kalian itu. Paham!" Ucap Youngmin dengan langsung memotong perkataan Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan seakan – akan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menimpuk kepala Youngmin dengan stick Playstationnya. Ckckckc.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun kau akan menerima tambahan Job lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah menyetujui kau bermain di Drama musical, MC di variety show terbaru SBS, dan juga perform solo untuk off-air di beberapa tempat." Tambah Youngmin yang sedang melihat – lihat berkas kertas yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah jadwal semua artis asuhannya.

Mendengar pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung merasa khawatir, menginggat Kyuhyun memiliki fisik yang tidak sekuat Siwon dan juga rasa bersalah karena untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi." Perintah Youngmin tanpa menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Youngmin benar – benar seperti tidak menggangap mereka adalah manusia.

Untung saja artis asuhannya memiliki attitude yang tinggi sehingga Yesung dan Kyuhyun tetap menghormati CEOnya, dengan ramah Yesung dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Perlahan mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dan baru saja Yesung memegang knop pintu Youngmin menghentikan langkah kaki mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian tidak kasihan melihat Ryeowook dan anggota kalian yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua malah harus ikutan bekerja keras." Sindir Youngmin karena Ryeowook dan semua member Super Junior harus ikut bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang lebih banyak untuk menutupi kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yesung dan Kyuhyun, akibat berita hubungan personil Super Junior ini, SM sebenarnya hanya mengalami kerugian 3% dan 12% akibat hal lainnya dan Youngmin dengan seenaknya menumpahkan semuannya pada mereka berdua. Bukankah disaat ada masalah kau butuh seseorang untuk dilampiaskan.

 **Gyuut** …. Yesung mencengkram knop pintu dengan erat, sangat erat menandakan bahwa Yesung benar – benar sedang menahan amarahnya dan juga kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri karena yang dikatakan oleh Youngmin adalah benar menurut Yesung.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja baby." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti perasaan Yesung saat ini.

"Mianhae Wookie." Lirih Yesung yang saat keluar ruangan langsung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Gweachana hyung, uljimma." Ucap Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Kita adalah Super Junior, kita adalah satu hyung. Jangan merasa ini adalah salah kalian berdua. Masalah satu anggota adalah masalah kita semua." Jelas Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya dapat mengganguk mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya dapat menatap iba. Mungkinkah apa yang telah ia lakukan dan pilih membuat member Super Junior menderita ? apakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah egois karena memilih mempertahankan hubungan mereka ?

"Kyuuu…Kyuhyun!." Panggil Ryeowook hingga membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? jangan berpikir macam – macam."

"Aniya, Hehehhe." Sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh berdiskusi atau meminta pendapat pada teman Kyu-Linennya, bukankah teman gengnya itu memiliki IQ yang diatas rata – rata semua. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu Kyuhyun. Mungkin .

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior ]**

.

Hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan, aktivitas Super Junior berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan hari ini seperti biasa Yesung memposting sebuah foto di akun Instagram miliknya dengan pose yang imut dan menggemaskan, tidak lupa _caption_ yang bertuliskan selamat malam untuk penggemarnya.

 **ID [Clouders]** Oppa tampan !

 **ID [Yoya]** Kenapa semakin hari oppa semakin tampan /-\\.

 **ID [Nayen]** BITCH!

 **ID [SNtf]** Kau pikir dirimu sebanding dengan Kyuhyun ? belilah kaca dan bercerminlah.

 **ID [FFlow]** Aku membenci mu! Pergilah ke neraka.

 **ID [Vyo]** apakah kalian **[SNtf], [FFlow]** Haters ? hahaha kalian hidup dengan penuh dosa.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi sekarang bahwa Yesung sering kali menjadi sasaran para haters, setiap kali Yesung mengupload sesuatu di SNS untuk menyapa para penggemar, para haters akan langsung membully dan ikut berkomentar di antara ribuan penggemar Yesung, mereka semua tidak peduli jika komentarnya sudah keterlaluan dan mengganggu kenyamanan Yesung dan juga Fansnya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pedulikan Haters." Ucap Heechul pada Yesung yang saat ini sedang meringkuk di sofa Dorm dengan selimut untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya akibat membaca komentar – komentar untuk dirinya yang lagi – lagi Yesung tidak sengaja membaca komentar dari Haters.

Padahal Heechul selalu menasehati Yesung agar tidak mengambil pusing tentang hatersnya. Tapi Yesung masih saja bandel, untung saja saat ini Yesung hanya pucat coba pertama kali saat dirinya membaca komentar buruk, Yesung langsung menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Kau lihat Taeyeon, dia wanita dan dia kuat. Kau juga harus seperti dia Yesungie." Nasehat Heechul kali ini pada Yesungnya dan Yesung hanya mengganguk.

"Tapi hyung, perkataan mereka sudah keterlaluan." Bela Ryeowook yang sibuk memainkan ponsel milik Yesung.

"Mana ku lihat." Eunhyuk pun mengambil ponsel milik Yesung yang berada ditangan Ryeowook dengan cepat, membuat Ryeowook yang sedang membaca komentar di foto milik Yesung langsung berdecak kesal.

"Ish… Hyuk Hyung kan bisa lihat dari akun IG mu sendiri."

"Malas."

Ternyata Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedang melihat komentar – komentar dari haters di Intasgram Yesung. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Yesung diserang oleh netizen khususnya Haters yang tidak menyukai dirinya di media sosial.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumaaah." Ucap Yesung dengan nada lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kangin antar Yesung kerumahnya ?." Perintah Leeteuk dan dengan sigap Kangin bergegas memapah Yesung yang sudah bangun dari tiduran di sofa.

Kali ini Yesung terlihat pucat seperti zombie. Para haters benar benar sudah membuat mental Yesung down. Semua orang tahu Yesung itu mudah sensitive dan tersinggung terlebih dirinya tidak pernah mendapatkan komentar buruk dari netizen.

"Haa… aku ingin Yesung dan Kyuhyun putus."

"Yak! Dong- eh Siwon? apa tadi itu dirimu yang mengatakannya ?." Tanya Heechul yang mengira ucapan barusan adalah Donghae, mengingat Donghae ingin sekali Yesung dan Kyuhyun putus.

"Kalian semua pasti juga sama dengan ku kan ? sejak mereka go publik Yesung hyung diserang seperti ini. Kyuhyun sih enak, dia tidak memiliki akun SNS banyak seperti kita ." Ucap Siwon meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Karena, disini Siwon merasa Haters hanya menyerang Yesung saja.

"Kau benar, sekali pun dia punya SNS, Kyuhyun jarang membuka akunnya." Timpal Leeteuk dan mereka semua kembali hening. Disaat seperti ini nasib Kyuhyun sangat beruntung karena tidak memiliki akun SNS sebanyak mereka.

"Eh…dimana Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang memecahkan keheningan diantara semua member di ruang tengah.

"Kyu bilang dia pergi keluar dengan Geng Kyu-Linenya mungkin." Jawab Ryeowook dan mereka semua mengganguk.

.

.

 **[Kyuhyun side | Karaoke ]**

.

"Under my skin WOOOOOOO."

Terdengar lagu Mirotic dengan suara keras dari salah satu ruangan karaoke mewah di salah satu daerah distrik Seoul. Di dalam ruangan terlihat 5 orang pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata – rata.

Siapa saja mereka ? mari kita lihat paling ujung ada visual Shinee Choi Minho yang sedang sibuk makan, disebelahnya ada gitaris CN Blue dan maknae TVXQ yang sedang tertawa melihat leader EXO si Suho yang sedang berusaha meniru nada tinggi di lagu Mirotic.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Suho sekuat tenaga.

"Hahahaha….." Tawa Changmin dan Junghyun melihat urat – urat leher Suho yang keluar karena ingin mencapai nada tinggi seperti Changmin.

Minho, Suho, Changmin dan Junghyun ada lalu dimana Ketua mereka ? dimana Kyuhyun ?

 **TAK… TIK… TAK… TIK…TIK…** Terdengar suara keyboard laptop yang ditekan dengan keras dan cepat. Dengan earphone yang dipasang di kedua telinganya dan laptop yang dipangku olehnya, Kyuhyun sang ketua Geng sibuk bermain game.

"Aku haus." Keluh Suho yang lelah sehabis nyanyi dan gila – gila dengan para hyungnya. Bermain dengan Geng Kyu-Line kenapa lelahnya seperti lari marathon 2x putaran. Ckckckck.

"Yak! Minho, kau memakan semua makanan kita!." Kaget Changmin yang melihat semua makanan yang ada dimeja sudah ludes dimakan oleh Minho.

"Kyu hyung sudah pesan makanan lagi, tenang saja." Balas Minho santai dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. Dan, benar saja selang beberapa menit pelayan karaoke masuk satu persatu dan meletakan makanan lagi diatas meja mereka, tidak lupa membawa piring kosong dimana isinya sudah berpindah ke perut Minho.

 **TUK… TUK…. TUK** … pelayan menaruh berbagai makanan dan minuman diatas meja besar. Apa kalian bertanya – tanya kenapa mereka semua berkumpul ditempat karaoke seperti ini ? itu karena Kyuhyun sedang mentraktir main dan makan Geng Kyu-Line beserta Suho.

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui berita Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi pacaran dengan Yesung, membuat beberapa teman dan sahabat khususnya Kyuhyun meminta traktir alias pajak jadian. Hanya saja Kyuhyun akan bangkrut jika harus mentraktir seluruh teman dan sahabat yang berasal dari kalangan selebritis itu. Jadi, Kyuhyun memilih mentraktir Gengnya saja, karena total mentraktir mereka sudah seperti mewakili seluruh teman dan sahabatnya bukan.

.

.

 **[Kediaman keluarga Yesung]**

.

"Aku pulaaaang." Ucap Yesung melenggang masuk kedalam kediaman rumahnya. Dengan ransel yang diseret Yesung berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu, yaitu tempat dimana seluruh anggotanya berkumpul.

"Apakah kau sudah makan Jongwonnie ?." Tanya YeMom pada Yesung dengan lembut, sesekali YeMom menggelus lengan Yesung seakan memberikan sentuhan hangat untuk anaknya sehabis bekerja dengan keras di dunia hiburan.

'Ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang eomma sekarang terlihat kurus.' Batin Yesung yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh mungil sang Ibu yang sekarang terlihat kurus.

"Apa eomma makan dengan baik ?." Kali ini Yesung balik bertanya dengan mengelus pipi sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja Jongwonnie." Mendengar jawaban sang Ibu, Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Yesung tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya didepan keluarganya ini, jika dirinya berwajah pucat itu akan membuat keluarganya khawatir dan panik.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar ne Eomma." Setelah mengecup kedua tangan sang Ibu, Yesung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

 **TAP… TAP…. TAP** … Yesung menyelusuri lorong lantai dua dengan tenang dan saat melewati kamar Jongjin, Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar sang adik.

 **TOK… TOK** …. Yesung mengetuk kamar Jongjin perlahan hingga sosok pria yang menempati kamar tersebut membuka pintunya.

"Kenapa hyung ?." Tanya Jongjin sambil memakan snack kesukaannya.

"Apa eomma makan dengan baik Jongjin-ah ?."

"Menurut mu hyung ?." Yesung hanya menggerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Jongjin, kenapa adiknya ini suka sekali bertanya balik. Melihat wajah bingung sang kakak yang lucu, Jongjin hanya dapat tertawa lalu mengehala nafasnya.

"Beberapa hari ini eomma tidak bisa ke Supermarket ma-."

"Mwo ? kenapa tidak bisa ? apa uang yang ku kasih kurang ?."

"Ish…dengarkan ucapan ku dulu sampai selesai hyung." Tatap Jongjin kesal ke Yesung karena sudah menyela ceritanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya dapat memberikan tanda 'V' bertanda dirinya menyesal telah memotong ucapannya.

.

.

 **BRUUUGH** …. Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tempat tidur. Perkataan Jongin terus saja teriang dikepala Yesung.

" _Eomma tidak bisa ke Supermarket karena beberapa kali saat eomma pulang dari Supermarket kantung belanjaan eomma pasti berantakan dan sobek hyung, aku menduga bahwa ketika eomma pulang. Eomma…. Haaa, kau pasti tahulah hyung."_

"Mianhae eomma…" Lirih Yesung sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

" _Appa dan diriku, sekarang menutup WHY STYLE dan Mouse Rabbit lebih cepat hyung. Karena, baik di toko dan café sekarang menjadi rusuh. Banyak penggemar mu berkelahi disana. Yah… walaupun kami tahu mereka berkelahi karena membela mu dari…."_

"Mianhae appa, Jongjin dan…mianhae ELF." Kali ini ucapan Yesung semakin lirih dan parau.

Apakah tindakan yang ia ambil benar – benar salah. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya seluruh dunia tahu akan hubungan dirinya dan Kyuhyun, bukannya Haters berkurang tapi semakin lama malah semakin parah. Sejujurnya Yesung sudah lelah dan tidak sanggup dengan ulah para Hatersnya yang selalu menyerangnya diakun SNS.

.

.

 **[Balik ke Kyuhyun]**

.

"Kyu, ayo ceritakan. Apa yang Youngmin lakukan ?."

"Iya benar, tidak mudahkan SM mengkonfirmasi hubungan dengan begitu gampangnya."

"Pasti kakek itu memberikan kalian sesuatu."

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Changmin, Minho dan Suho. Junghyun yang tidak satu agensi dengan mereka hanya dapat diam dan mendengarkan. Karena Junghyun tidak begitu kenal dengan CEO dari SM.

"Kalian berisik." Balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin langsung menjitak kepalanya begitu saja. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun mereka semua sangat penasaran atas tindakan berani Kyuhyun yang dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan teman satu grupnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita telefon Yesung hyung saja. Kita tanyakan langsung padanya." Usul Junghyun yang diam – diam ternyata memiliki ide yang sangat bagus. Dengan cepat Minho mengambil ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak bebas diatas meja.

"Yak! Berikan ponsel kuuu!." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Minho. Tapi, jangan lupakan Changmin, Junghyun dan Suho disana. Mereka bertiga dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak mendekati Minho.

.

.

 **Drrrttt** … Merasa ponsel miliknya bergetar, Yesung yang sedang tiduran di ranjang dengan malas dan banyak pikiran langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon dirinya, Yesung menjawab panggilan tersebut karena hanya ada satu orang dengan ringtone dering panggilan masuk dengan lagu **Gwanghwamun** siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"HYUUNG….YESUUNG HYUUUNG." Terdengar teriakan cempreng suara Minho Shinee di sambungan telefon yang membuat Yesung langsung menggeritkan dahinya bingung. Merasa seperti salah dengar, Yesung menatap ponsel miliknya kembali dan membaca nama penelfon.

"Benar ini nomor Kyuhyun."

"HYUUUNG…." Teriak Minho lagi dengan suara yang keras.

"Nugu ? dimana Kyuhyun." Tanya Yesung polos yang sejujurnya masih bingung karena dia tidak mengenali suara Minho di telefon.

Melihat respon lucu dari Yesung, Minho pun langsung mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Yesung.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun diculik." Canda Minho yang sukses membuat Junghyun, Changmin dan Suho tertawa geli. Kyuhyun yang melihat teman satu Gengnya sedang mengerjai Yesung hanya bisa meronta karena mulutnya di bekap oleh tangan kuat Changmin.

"MWO! DI-DI CULIK ? BAGAIMANA BISA ?." Kalut Yesung saat ini mendengar sang kekasih di culik. Junghyun, Minho, Changmin dan Suho yang mendengar langsung menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak dengan tangan.

 **DUAAGHH** …. Kyuhyun menendang Changmin kuat sehingga Changmin jatuh dari sofa. Dengan gerak cepat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minho, tentu saja Minho yang didekati oleh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh langsung nyengir.

"Dasar kodok jelek!." Omel Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya dari Minho.

"Hahahahahahaha." Tawa mereka berempat akhirnya yang puas mengerjai kekasih Kyuhyun.

"HELLLO…" Panggil Yesung disebrang line yang masih panik.

"Ini aku hyung, tadi itu Minho. Dia mengerjai mu." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan pada Yesung. Namun, mata Kyuhyun masih saja menatap kearah temannya dengan tatapan 'Awas kalian semua.' begitulah.

"Becanda kalian tidak lucu!." Marah Yesung karena dikerjai oleh geng kekasihnya. Tidak tahukah mereka semua Yesung tadi sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada marah dari Yesung langsung melotot.

"Baby Hyu-." **PIIIP** … Belum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan bicaranya, Yesung sudah lebih dulu mematikan ponselnya.

"Gara – gara kalian Yesung jadi marah pada ku." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap temannya satu persatu. Dan, mereka semua langsung terdiam. Junghyun, Minho, Suho dan Changmin jadi merasa bersalah sekarang pada Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung.

"Haaaa… baiklah, ayo kita bantu Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf." AJak Minho pada semuannya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun marah pada teman – temannya itu, sangat marah. Bahkan Kyuhyun menepis tangan mereka semua ketika mereka memegang bahu atau tangannya untuk diajak pergi. Tapi, karena usaha Minho, Changmin, Suho dan Junghyun yang menyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa mereka punya ide dan mereka pastikan Yesung pasti memaafkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Yesung | Kamar]**

.

"Dasar pabo! Dasar bocah!." Kesal Yesung yang saat ini sedang memaki – maki Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan, bantal – bantal berukuran kecil yang berada dilantai ia tendang – tendangi begitu saja.

"Kapan kau dewasa Kyu." Lirih Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun masih saja suka bermain – main dan melakukan lelucon yang menurut Yesung itu sangat ke kanak – kanakan.

Yesung mengerti Kyuhyun adalah maknae di grupnya dan wajar jika Kyuhyun kadang bersikap anak – anak mengingat dikeluarga dan di Grup, Kyuhyun sangat dimanjakan karena dia yang termuda. Mungkin karena Yesung saat ini sedang down. Sehingga dirinya menjadi sensitive dengan hal – hal kecil dan menjadi gampang marah.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan memaafkan ku dengan itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun ragu mendengar rencana yang diceritakan oleh teman satu Gengnya.

"Tenang saja Kyu, ide ini kan dari pakar playboy. Pasti berhasil." Jawab Changmin sambil melirik kearah bangku belakang, Junghyun yang sedang sibuk menyetir mobil hanya hanya dapat terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak mempercayai teman – temannya saat ini.

"Playboy apa, kencan saja dia tidak pernah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi setidaknya wajah Minho hyung, playboy." Balas Suho polos yang berada di bangku paling belakang.

"Yak! Suho kau itu menghina atau memuji ku." Kesal Minho yang membuat Suho langsung tertawa sambil meminta maaf. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di antara tengah – tengah manusia yang IQ di atas rata – rata hanya dapat menatap langit malam kota Seoul melalui jendela kaca mobil.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin cepat – cepat tiba di rumah Yesung sebelum Yesungnya tidur dan rencana mereka akan gagal.

.

.

 **TUK… TUK… TUK…** Terdengar suara jendela yang ditimpuk oleh benda kecil dari kamar Yesung. Yesung yang baru saja ingin terlelap tidur tentu saja langsung menjadi kaget.

Mood sedang buruk ditambah ada hal yang menganggu acara tidurnya membuat Yesung jadi semakin kesal. Dengan muka garangnya Yesung berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah iseng menganggu tidurnya.

 **SRAAAAAK** ….. dengan kasar Yesung menggeser pintu sekaligus jendelanya balkonnya.

"Yak! KAU TAHU TIDAK INI SUDAH JAM BE-….rapa." Ucap Yesung yang tadinya bernada murka menjadi menurunkan suaranya saat melihat segerombolan laki – laki berdiri di taman rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah ku ?." Tanya Yesung pada Changmin, Minho, Junghyun, Suho dan juga Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Hyung, maafkan Kyuhyun hyung. Itu salah kami, dia tidak bersalah hyung." Teriak Minho dengan menunjukkan wajah melasnya di depan Yesung. Bukannya menjawab, Yesung hanya menatap mereka semua yang berada dibawah.

"Tidak ada respon, baiklah… kita mulai." Bisik Changmin dan semua mengangguk, Junghyun pun mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana – mana dari sarungnya.

Junghyun mulai memetik gitarnya, terdengar suara gitar yang santai dari gitar Junghyun dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagunya sendiri yaitu **Flying, deep in the night.**

 _Bertemu seseorang kemudian berpisah  
Semua ini seperti permainan anak kecil  
Seperti cerita sedih bagian dari dongeng peri  
Mereka yang terbang bersama awan  
Kemudian terbang jauh ke lembah sedih para peri_

 _Tapi, meski kita tidak bisa terbang dan hanya menangis  
Cinta adalah bentuk sebuah mimpi yang indah  
Aku yang menggenggam tanganmu,  
Terbang dilangit malam menuju kastil kita_

 _Karena aku hanya mencintaimu  
Aku yang bermimpi mimpi bodoh ini  
Terjebak lalu tersesat didunia mimpi  
Yang tidak akan pernah bisa jadi nyata_

 _Tapi, meski kita tidak bisa terbang dan hanya menangis  
Cinta adalah bentuk sebuah mimpi yang indah  
Aku yang menggenggam tanganmu,  
Terbang dilangit malam menuju kastil kita_

Selesai Kyuhyun bernyanyi, Suho yang melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat lari untuk kembali ke mobil dan mengambil buket bunga super besar dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Yesung sedikit tertawa.

Minho dengan tidak sabaran langsung mendorong – dorong Kyuhyun agar maju dan mengatakan sesuatu dimana Minho sudah mengajarinya tadi selama di mobil.

"Hyung….." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil membawa buket bunga ditangannya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya… emm aku minta maaf baby hyung, jangan marah lagi kumohon." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuat Minho dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menepuk kening mereka. Sia – sia sudah mereka tadi menyusun kalimat – kalimat romantis untuk Kyuhyun katakan pada Yesung.

"Kami juga hyung." Ucap Minho, Junghyun, Suho dan Changmin yang ikutan.

Yesung yang melihat wajah – wajah pria tampan dibawah balkon sana sedang meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya hanya bisa terkekeh dan tidak mau kehilangan moment yang langka ini, Yesung pun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memfoto mereka.

"Baiklah aku memaafkan kalian." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"HOREEEEE." Sorak gembira dari Minho, Junghyun, Suho dan juga Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, tolong jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik Yesung hyung, daaah." Ucap Changmin sambil menarik temannya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dihalaman taman rumah Yesung.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana!." Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat semua temannya sudah pergi dan naik ke mobil.

"Bersenang – senanglah!."

"Kau mau masuk Kyu ?." Tawar Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah balkon sedang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa alias kebingungan. Ditawari masuk kedalam rumah oleh sang kekasih tentu saja Kyuhyun mau.

Kini Kyuhyun berada dikamar Yesung, jangan berpikir macam – macam tentang mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yesung jika dia tidak dalam keadaan begitulah.

"Kenapa kamar mu berantakan sekali, hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan kamar Yesung seperti kapal pecah.

"Ini karena mu tahu." Adu Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari dan karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pulang dijam segini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menginap karena diminta oleh Yesungnya.

.

.

"Kyuu… " Igau Yesung yang sekarang sudah terlelap dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh wajah Yesung lembut. Tidak mau mengusik tidur sang kekasih. Perlahan Kyuhyun memindahkan kepala Yesung yang semula berada di lengannya menjadi ke bantal.

"Pegal juga ternyata." Keluh Kyuhyun yang merasakan lengannya pegal karena Yesung menjadikan lengannya sebuah bantal. Padahal kalau Kyuhyun lihat – lihat di drama, dimana seorang wanita tidur dilengan sang pria itu terlihat sweet tapi kenyataannya dibalik adegan romantis tersimpan kesakitan yaitu sang pria merasakan pegal.

Ingat tas ransel miliknya yang berisi laptop dan barang - barang pribadinya masih berada di mobil Minho, Kyuhyun dengan cepat ingin menghubungi Minho. Namun, pada saat mengecek kantong celanannya untuk mengambil ponsel, Kyuhyun langsung menepuk keningnya. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya ditas bersama dengan laptopnya.

Melihat ponsel milik Yesung dimeja samping tempat tidur yang sedang di charger, Kyuhyun tanpa izin langsung mengambil ponsel milik kekasihnya.

"Baby, aku pinjam ponsel mu ne…'Iya Kyu, pakai saja.' " Tanya dan Jawab Kyuhyun sendiri, seakan – akan dirinya adalah Yesung.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menaruh kembali ponsel Yesung setelah mengirim pesan teks pada Minho. Namun, karena penasaran pada isi ponsel kekasihnya dengan iseng layaknya bocah kecil. Kyuhyun melhat – lihat isi folder kekasihnya.

"Ckckc…. Berapa memori yang dia pakai, jumlah foto sampai delapan ribu lebih." Kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat jumlah foto sang kekasih. Melihat ada foto yang menurut Kyuhyun bagus, imut dan cantik Kyuhyun pun mengirim foto tersebut ke ponsel miliknya melalui kakao.

"Kkkkk~… Kirim… kirim…" Gumam Kyuhyun senang.

Puas dengan gambar Yesung di ponsel, Kyuhyun pun beralih ke akun SNS Yesung. Dimulai dari Weibo, Twitter, dan Instagram beruntung akun SNS Yesung tidak di Log Out.

"Hyung, ternyata dirimu…." Gumam Kyuhyun kaget dan tidak percaya saat membaca komentar – komentar di akun SNS Yesung.

Komentar – komentar tersebut membuat Kyuhyun merasa sakit hati. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Yesung sering di hina dan dicaci oleh Haters karna hubungannya. Yesung selama ini tidak pernah bercerita pada Kyuhyun dan sebenarnya juga Yesung menyuruh member lain yang tahu perihal dirinya yang diserang di dunia maya untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah aktif di SNS tentu saja tidak akan tahu mengenai perihal kekasihnya di dunia maya. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dan malas untuk bermain di akun jejaring SNS. Kyuhyun tahu dia juga pasti memiliki Haters. Tapi Kyuhun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yesungnya diserang oleh Haters seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran Hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun dan tanpa izin dari sang pemilik. Kyuhyun memposting sesuatu di akun IG milik Yesung. Postingan sudah di publish, Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ponsel Yesung dimeja dan kini beralih matanya menatap Yesung yang sudah tertidur pulas.

 **GREEB** … dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dari samping, mencium pucuk kepala Yesung dengan lembut dan membawa tubuh sang kekasih untuk masuk lebih dalam kepelukannya.

"Maaf hyung…" Lirih Kyuhyun karena tidak bisa menjaga Yesung dengan baik.

.

.

 **Ting…. Ting… Ting…** pagiininotifikasi ponsel milik Yesung terus saja bunyi tanpa henti. Bahkan deringan ponsel pun berdatangan, contohnya saja sekarang Heechul terus menghubungi Yesung.

"Artikel apa sih, Hyung ? aku semalam tidak memposting apapun di IG.." Ucap Yesung di Line telefon dengan Heechul.

"…"

"Ne, akan ku cek. Annyeong." **PIIIP** … setelah Yesung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Heechul, tidak lama Heechul mengirimkan sebuah link ke Yesung dan dengan cepat Yesung membukanya.

 **[NEWS] POSTINGAN YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR UNTUK PARA HATERS.**

Yesung Super Junior dikenal sebagai artis yang memiliki imej bagus dimata penggemar dan rekan – rekan teman selebritisnya. Oleh karena itu, penggemar sedikit terkejut ketika Yesung Super Junior menuliskan postingan di Instagram terbarunya.

Beberapa menit lalu, Yesung menggungah postingan yang seperti ditujukan oleh para Hatersnya dengan menuliskan. "Aku menjalani hidupku seperti yang diajarkan ibuku sejak lahir, mengapa dengan bibir cantik dan tangan indahmu kau mengatakan dan menuliskan hal – hal buruk. Kasihan sekali." Tulisnya.

Dalam postingan itu juga, Yesung menggungah sebuah foto yang diambil dari logo album terbaru Super Junior yaitu tulisan 'Devil'. Sontak saja hal itu membuat penggemar langsung sibuk menenangkan kekasih Kyuhyun ini untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang dituliskan atau dikatakan oleh Haters tentangnya.

.

.

Apa kalian penasaran seperti apa komentar – komentar yang dituliskan penggemar Yesung akibat ulah Kyuhyun ? mari kita lihat.

 **ID [Clouders]** Jangan pedulikan Haters oppa, mereka hanya cemburu karena oppa mendapatkan seorang Kyuhyun. Hahaha.

 **ID [Yoya]** Tolong jangan sedih, kami semua mencintaimu dan ada disamping, mendukungmu.

 **ID [XxOoXx]** Jangan dengarkan mereka Oppa, kamu yang terbaik.

 **ID [Vyo]** Kami akan melindungi mu. Jangan sedih OK.

 **ID [Baekyoung]** Oppa jangan sedih karena sedih tidak pantas untuk mu.

 **ID [KyungKyung]** Siapa yang menyakiti mu oppa, bilang pada ku. Aku akan menyeretnya dan membuangnya ke Sungai Han.

Seperti itulah sebagian isi komentar yang ada, kebayakan mereka semua memberikan dukungan pada Yesung. Tapi, berkat ulah Kyuhyun, setidaknya para Haters sedikit mendapatkan gertakan dari Yesung secara tidak langsung. Berharap saja Haters menjadi berkurang karena jika tidak Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa sih hyung, pagi – pagi sudah ribut ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku bingung Kyu, aku semalam tidak memposting apapun di IG. Tapi, tiba – tiba di IG ku….." Diam Yesung tidak ingin melanjutkan kembali ucapannya pada Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan masalah darinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku yang mempostingnya." Balas Kyuhyun santai sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir.

"Kyu… Ken-."

"Aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran karena mereka sudah mencerca mu. Maaf jika tindakan ku salah, aku hanya tidak ingin ka.-"

 **GREEB** …. Yesung langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba dipeluk menjadi terdorong kebelakang. Beruntung dibelakangnya adalah lemari pakaian Yesung hingga Kyuhyun bisa mensadarkan tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh Yesung.

"Gomawo Kyuu." Lirih Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada ku baby ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepala Yesung sayang.

"Maaf….aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan mu. Disini aku adalah yang tertua, apa pantas aku mengadu pada mu Kyu."

"Ssstt… kenapa kau bicara begitu baby. Pokonya mulai sekarang apapun itu kau harus cerita pada ku. Mengerti ?."

 **CEKLEKKK** ….. melihat adegan romatis Kyuhyun dan Yesung dipagi hari. Membuat Jongjin yang baru membuka pintu kamar sang kakak untuk turun dan sarapan langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian dipanggil eomma untuk sarapan." Ucap Jongjin sambil memoyongkan bibirnya kesal atau cemburu melihat ada yang mesra – mesraan didepan matanya.

"Hahhahah." Tawa Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat melihat Jongjin.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin tambah, Kyu ?." Ucap YeMom menawarkan sayur lobak tumis khas keluarga Yesung. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah dekat dengan keluarga Yesung, hanya senyum – senyum gaje karena pagi hari dia mendapatkan pemadangan saat bangun tidur melihat Yesung dan sarapan dengan keluarga Yesung. Ini terlihat menyenangkan dibandingkan kencan berdua dengan Yesung.

"Masakan ahjumma nomor dua." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah lobak tumis buatan YeMom. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Yesung yang sedang makan disamping Kyuhyun menatap bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan nomor satu." Ucap Yesung dengan pose mengigit sumpitnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Karena nomor satu adalah masakan ibu ku. Hahahah." Tawa Kyuhyun santai sambil mengambil daging, sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar alasan Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

Pagi ini suasana sarapan keluarga Yesung sangat ceria dan ribut, karena ada Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyun membuat musuh dalam berebut makanan dikelurga KIM bertambah.

 **TING…. TONG** …. Mendengar suara bel rumah, YeMom pun membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang di jam – jam sarapan pagi seperti ini.

"Jongwoonnie, ada Sooyoung datang berkunjung."

 **Uhuk** …. Mendengar nama tamu yang diteriaki YeMom membuat Yesung tersedak. Buru – buru Kyuhyun memberikan kekasihnya segelas air untuk diminumnya.

"Sooyoung ? apa Sooyoung Girls Generation ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung dan Yesung dengan cepat langsung menggelengkan kepalanya disela meminum air. Setelah selesai minum dan menggelap mulutnya dengan serbet, Yesung buru – buru pergi untuk bertemu dengan tamunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, kau tunggu sini." Ucap Yesung atau terdengar seperti perintah bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak yang datang itu mantan Yesung hyung." Bisik Jongjin.

"Benarkah ?." Kaget Kyuhyun, sejenak Kyuhyun diam dan berpikir kenapa dirinya baru ingat bahwa Yesung memang memiliki mantan kekasih bernama Sooyoung.

"Eomma, kali ini dia datang untuk apa ?." Tanya Jongjin ketika melihat YeMom kembali ke dalam untuk melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Eomma tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang ingin bicara sebentar dengan kakak mu." Balas YeMom yang tidak tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan blank. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak berselera makan lagi. Jongjin yang melihat Kyuhyun melamun langsung menyengol bahunya.

"Kyu Hyung…" Panggil Jongjin dan barulah Kyuhyun sadar.

Tidak mau berpikir macam – macam, Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan berat hati makan dengan perasaan tidak enak. Karena, otak dan hati sedang tidak singkron. Dimana otak sedang berpikir macam – macam mengenai Yesung dan Sooyoung lalu hati yang tidak enak.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, sekarang perasaan ku padamu tidak lebih dari seorang adik." Ucap Yesung pada yeoja didepannya. Saat ini Yesung dan Sooyoung sedang bicara di halaman belakang rumah Yesung.

"Oppa… ayolah, aku masih menyukai mu." Balas Sooyoung memegang tangan Yesung sok imut, karena dulu Yesung sangat suka jika Sooyoung melakukan hal cute di depannya. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Haaa… Youngie, aku sudah memiliki pacar." Frustasi Yesung sekarang karena mantannya ini sangat agresif dalam mendapatkan hatinya kembali. Padahal sudah jelas – jelas Yesung memiliki pacar.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, aku peduli. Lepaskan tangan mu dari kekasih ku." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara beraura dingin dari arah belakang Yesung dan Sooyoung.

Perlahan namun pasti, dengan melipat tangan didepan dada, Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan Sooyoung. Kyuhyun terus menatap tangan Sooyoung yang masih saja menggandeng Yesung. Apakah dia tidak dengar Kyuhyun mengatakan apa barusan.

"Kyuu..." Lirih Yesung yang melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun sudah berbeda dari biasanya.

"Youngie lepaskan tangan mu dari ku dan cepatlah pergi." Suruh Yesung baik – baik. Namun bukannya mendengar, Sooyoung malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memegang tangan Yesung seakan dirinya tidak ingin melepaskan lagi pria yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

Sekarang dimata Kyuhyun, Sooyoung itu seperti sedang menantang dirinya dan see…Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan smirknya. Habislah kau Sooyoung, karena jika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Smirknya. Maka, kau sudah di cap oleh Kyuhyun akan 'mati' dalam arti kau akan sengsara karena sudah menantang Cho Kyuhyun terlebih dalam hal merebutkan Yesung.

"Kau itu tuli atau memang tidak memiliki telinga." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepis kasar tangan Sooyoung agar tangannya melepaskan Yesung.

"Akh!." Rintih Sooyoung kesakitan karena Kyuhyun menepis tanganya sangat kasar. Yesung yang tidak bisa melihat wanita didepan matanya tersakiti langsung menghampiri Sooyoung.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja." Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Hyung!." Panggil Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kyu, jangan kasar pada wanita, Youngie pulanglah jika kau masih ingin ku anggap teman." Mendengar perintah Yesung dan juga sedikit ancaman, Sooyoung pun akhirnya mengganguk. Dengan cepat Sooyoung mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Yesung dengan tatapan marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku rebut dia." Bisik Sooyoung ketika melewati Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tentu saja bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Perkataan Sooyoung itu benar – benar seperti sebuah genderang mengajak perang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, seharusnya kau jangan sekasar itu."

"Kasar bagaimana, dia saja yang lemah. Dasar wanita murahan."

"Kyuhyun!." Bentak Yesung bertanda dirinya tidak suka jika Kyuhyun menghina perempuan.

"Apa! Terus saja bela penggoda itu."

"Sudah cukup Cho Kyuhyun!." Kali ini Yesung benar – benar marah pada Kyuhyun. Sifat jelek Kyuhyun itu ya begini, jika Kyuhyun sudah cemburu buta ucapan pedasnya makin menjadi – jadi.

Sejujurnya Yesung marah bukan karna membela Sooyoung yang di hina oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi, disaat Kyuhyun marah seperti ini ucapannya sama dengan Haters yang membenci Yesung dan Yesung tidak mau Kyuhyun seperti Hatersnya berbicara buruk untuk orang lain.

"Kau masih mencintai wanita itu kan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba, karena dibakar cemburu membuat ucapan Kyuhun makin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Tidak!."

"Waktu di acara Radio Star, kau membicarakan dirinya kan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang teringat tentang Yesung yang menceritakan kisahnya.

"….."

"Kau diam berarti benar. Cih…"

"Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti anak – anak begini Kyu." Ucap Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan akan kecemburuan Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas. Bukankah dia tahu bahwa Yesung sudah tidak mencintai Sooyoung lagi dan tidak akan mungkin bagi Yesung untuk kembali padanya.

"Anak – anak ?."

"Apa hanya aku saja yang menderita disini ? kau hanya bisa cemburu, bermanjaan dengan hyungdeul mu, main game, pergi bersenang – senang dengan teman mu dan membuat lelucon. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang di pojokkan seperti ini ? " Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yesung kali ini.

"….."

"Bukan hanya pada mu saja. Perusahaan dan netizen pun menyalahkan dan menyudutkan ku, seakan aku ini salah. Aku lelah Kyu."

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksud mu." Gugup Kyuhyun karena arah pembicaraan Yesung seperti mengarah ke hal yang Kyuhyun tidak inginkan.

"Pakailah mobil ku dan pulanglah." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum, Yesung pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di halaman.

Mungkinkah mengakhiri hubungan adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka ?

Mungkinkah dengan putusnya hubungan mereka itu akan membawa kebaikan di keluarga, para member, penggemar, perusahaan dan juga untuk mereka berdua ?

.

.

Sejak pertengkaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun minggu lalu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat berbeda dimata penggemarnya, penggemar merasa ada masalah di antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung, itu terbukti pada Yesung yang selalu menjauhi sang maknae dimana pun Super Junior berada. Entah itu di airport, panggung, talk show atau Fanmeeting waktu mereka konser di Jepang kemarin.

"Apa oppa bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun ?." Tanya salah satu ELF – Japan yang datang ke stand Yesung untuk meminta tanda tangan. Kyuhyun yang duduk berada tidak jauh dari Yesung, dimana mereka hanya terpisah oleh Ryeowook memungkinkan Kyuhyun mendengar pertanyaan ELF tersebut jadi melirik ke sisi kirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum hangat dan memberikan kartu yang sudah ia tanda tangani. ELF – Japan yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya Kecewa.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia marah ?." Kali ini terdengar pertanyaan yang datang dari penggemar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari penggemarnya itu hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Oppa terlalu cemburu, ini kartu mu. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun hangat dan tidak segan – segan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari penggemarnya itu.

"Cepat berbaikan dengannya oppa." Minta penggemar itu sebelum meninggalkan stand Kyuhyun.

"Wookie oppa, wae ?." Tanya penggemar Ryeowook kali ini membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung refleks langsung menoleh karena memang posisi Ryeowook berada ditengah mereka.

"Aku merasa aura sisi kanan dan kiri ku tidak enak." Jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Mau bertukar dengan ku Wookie ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil dan dengan keras Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Aniya! Bisa gawat jika kita bertukar tempat. Aku masih ingin hidup."

"Hahahha." Tawa penggemar saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mendegus kesal. Karena Kyuhyun masih saja suka becanda.

.

.

"Hahahah… maknae kita sedang galau." Ledek Eunhyuk saat mengecek akun twitternya terlihat postingan Kyuhyun yang lewat di berandanya.

"Kasian Kyuhyun, sampai kapan Yesung mendiaminya." Kali ini Heechul angkat bicara.

Hari ini Kyuhyun baru saja memposting sebuah _capture_ yang berisi sebuah nama dan judul lagu dari saudarinya yaitu **Girls' Generation - All My Love Is For You** dengan _caption_ ;

 _Art Of Voice._

Sontak saja _caption_ Kyuhyun menggundang tanda tanya, beberapa penggemar beranggapan Kyuhyun sedang memuji lagu SNSD dan beberapa penggemar menangkap arti dari Kyuhyun mendengarkan lagu SNSD dengan _caption_ tersebut.

 **ID [Yoyoung]** Suara SNSD memang seni, mereka sangat hebat.

 **ID [Jieun]** Art Of Voice ? itu kan arti nama Yesung.

 **ID [BlackNoodle]** Suka lagunya, suara mereka yang terbaik.

 **ID [Hayoung]** Lebih suka liat Kyuhyun jarang update dari pada Kyuhyun galau gini.

 **ID [TaemTaem]** Bang Kyu galau.

 **ID [XiuTum]** Pasti buat Yesung… So sweet banget sih Oppa :"D

 **ID [ChaKyung]** Cieee kode – kodean mulu sama Yesung :"

 **ID [Bochu]** **[Shly344]** lihat ini oppa, semua cinta Kyu buat oppa katanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Yesung melihat postingan Kyuhyun di Twitter. Namun, Yesung yang sepertinya sudah telanjur kesal dengan Kyuhyun membuat ego dan hatinya jadi lebih tinggi.

Jika saja Yesung tidak meninggikan egonya dan dari sisi Kyuhyun yang bisa merubah sifatnya, mungkin pertengkaran mereka berdua akan cepat berakhir.

.

.

 **[10 Hari sebelum Yesung Ulang Tahun]**

 **.**

 **CTAAK** …

"Noona, matikan lampunya." Leguh Kyuhyun di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Yak! sampai kapan kau akan begini terus." Omel Ahra sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun mengurungkan diri didalam kamar. KyuDad, KyuMom dan Ahra dibuat uring – uringan karena Kyuhyun bersikap seperti bukan Kyuhyun.

"Mandi dan turun ke bawah sekarang! ." Sekali lagi Ahra mengeluarkan taringnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar mau tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Ahra pun merapikan kasur Kyuhyun dan mengambil baju kotor Kyuhyun yang berserakan kemana – mana. Memasukkan pakaian kotor kedalam keranjang cucian, merapikan gelas – gelas kopi yang berserakan di meja komputernya. Lalu…

 **TAK** … Ahra tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah bingkai foto dari meja komputer Kyuhyun. beruntung lantai kamar Kyuhyun dilapisi oleh karpet tebal sehingga tidak membuat foto tersebut hancur.

Penasaran pada sosok yang ada di bingkai yang baru ia ambil, Ahra pun membalik bingkai tersebut dan senyuman menggembang di bibir Ahra saat dirinya menemukan adik tercintanya sedang menatap ke arah Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat adik ku tersenyum seperti ini, kau benar – benar luar biasa oppa." Puji Ahra pada sosok Yesung yang sudah membuat adiknya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi oppa, kau juga sudah membuat adik ku berantakan." Kali ini Ahra mengomeli Yesung bahkan menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi menjadi kaget melihat sang kakak memegang sebuah bingkai foto dengan tangan menunjuk bingkai dan ekspressi yang dimata Kyuhyun, Ahra terlihat ingin memecahkan bingkai fotonya padahal tidak.

"Dasar kepo."

"MWOYA!." Kaget Ahra ketika di bilang Kepo oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cepat turun kebawah, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." Ucap Ahra sambil cemberut dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan hentakan kaki yang begitu keras.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Cho terlihat canggung dan sunyi pada malam ini. Kenapa ? Karena Kyuhyun sang pembuat onar makan dengan tenang, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun makan berantakan sehingga membuat Ahra akan mengomel tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana Yesungie, Kyu ?." Tanya KyuMom polos hingga membuat Ahra, YeDad dan suami dari Ahra langsung mendelik kearah KyuMom. KyuMom yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung tertawa garing, hingga membuat Ahra langsung memijit keningnya.

'Dasar eomma pelupa.' Batin Ahra.

 **TAK** … terdengar suara sumpit yang diletakan dimeja, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga CHO menjadi tegang.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan, melihat sang adik akan kembali ke kamar. Ahra pun menyenggol suaminya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, mau bermain kartu dengan ku ?." Tawar suami Ahra cepat.

"Boleh."

.

.

Ruang tamu, disinilah Kyuhyun dan Suami dari sang kakak bermain. Sudah 20 menit mereka bermain kartu tapi tidak ada yang berbicara, membuat Ahra yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari jauh menjadi gemas sendiri terutama pada suaminya.

"Ayo cepatttt!." Ucap Ahra tanpa suara kepada suaminya dengan gerakan bibir.

"Kyu… Yesung itu sama dengan kakak mu." Ucap suami Ahra akhirnya di sela mereka bermain kartu UNO. Mendengar perkataan kakak iparnya, Kyuhyun langsung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Beda hyung, Noona itu seperti Hulk. Sedangkan, Yesungie seperti Princess."

"Ahahahaahah." Tawa suami Ahra mendengar adik iparnya. Jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa saat ini Ahra sedang menguping, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bicara seperti itu.

"Maksud hyung, mereka itu ingin dikejar Kyu."

"Dikejar ?."

"Heem… Jika Yesung mendiami mu kau jangan mendiami dia balik Kyu."

"Aku sudah berkali – kali minta maaf padanya Hyung. Tapi, dia tetap tidak mau bicara dengan ku." Frustasi Kyuhyun yang sudah 2 minggu ini Yesung masih saja kekeh mendiami dirinya. Bahkan selama di Dorm Yesung juga mencuekinya.

"Mau mendengar ide ku Kyu ?." Tawar suami Ahra dengan nada yang dibuat misterius agar Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mendengar idenya.

"Jika ide itu bisa membuat Yesung kembali, kenapa tidak." Dan, suami dari Ahra pun membisikan ide itu ke telinga Kyuhyun dengan sangat detail.

"Saat di Konser KRY nanti ? bisa saja sih, tapi bagaimana aku melakukan project itu ?."

"Ajak penggemar mu, pasti mereka mau."

"Benar juga, hahaha. Gomawo hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pada kakak iparnya yang memberikan dirinya sebuah ide. Ide yang luar biasa, tidak salah ternyata noonanya menikahi pria di depannya ini. Jenius.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat mu memaafkan ku dan kembali pada ku hyung." Janji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Karena saat ini smirk andalan Cho Kyuhyun sudah tercetak di bibirnya.

.

.

Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan di konser KRY nanti ?.

Project apakah yang Kyuhyun maksud ?

TBC

.

* * *

Hai…. Saya kembali^.^)/

Masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini ? ._.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah Review kemarin…

Saya suka baca komentar kalian :D

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Slight** : GTOP (G-dragon  & TOP), Kyu-G (Kyuhyun & G-Dragon)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _KyuSung Version_

 _Please don't copy paste without permission_.

* * *

 **Summar** **y**

 **.**

"Benar, kami berpacaran." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut di depan publik, agensi SM entertainment pun akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak penggemar menyambut baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana Kyuhyun & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

* * *

.

"Mau mendengar ide ku Kyu ?." Tawar suami Ahra dengan nada yang dibuat misterius agar Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mendengar idenya. Dan, benar saja Kyuhyun langsung tertarik dengan tawaran sang kakak ipar.

"Jika ide itu bisa membuat Yesung kembali, kenapa tidak." Dan, suami dari Ahra pun membisikan ide itu ke telinga Kyuhyun dengan sangat detail.

"Saat di Konser KRY nanti ? bisa saja sih, tapi bagaimana aku melakukan project itu ?." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melakukan project itu sendirian.

"Ajak penggemar mu, pasti mereka mau."

"Benar juga, hahaha. Gomawo hyung." Balas Kyuhyun pada kakak iparnya yang telah memberikan dirinya sebuah ide. Ide yang luar biasa, tidak salah ternyata noonanya menikahi pria di depannya ini. _Genius Kyu, Right._

"Kalau begitu aku ke atas duluan ne hyung." Pamit Kyuhyun yang langsung beranjak ke lantai dua. Selama menuju ke kamar, Kyuhyun terus saja bersiul menandakan dirinya sangat senang.

"Sepertinya adik ku sedang senang."

 **TAP** …. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara yang selalu \ disaat dirinya sedang senang atau sedih. Entah kenapa wanita ini seperti memiliki radar untuk mendeteksi suasana hati Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah noona." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini mensadarkan punggungnya di dinding dan memandang sang kakak yang kini terlihat err atau mengerikan dimata Kyuhyun. Lihat saja sekarang sang kakak memakai baju tidur selutut dengan bahan tipis nan sedikit tembus pandang sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, dan Kyuhyun yakin sang kakak pasti ingin menggoda kakak iparnya malam ini.

"Kau tahu sebuah project besar memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar pula." Celoteh sang kakak sambil membenarkan _roll_ rambut untuk poninya yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya memperhatikan penampilan mengerikan sang kakak malam ini menjadi buyar ketika mendengarkan kata 'project' dari mulut sang kakak. Bagaimana kakaknya itu tahu tentang Project yang ada di pikirannya ? Bukankah dirinya dan sang kakak ipar yang tahu ? mungkinkah ?

"Ja-Jangan… ide kakak ipar…"

"Yup…. Itu dari ku, jika berhasil jangan lupa tiket liburan untuk dua orang ke London ne."

 **BLAAAAM** …. Pintu tertutup sepihak, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah karena menahan emosi. Kakaknya itu benar – benar sangat pintar dalam mendapatkan liburan gratis ke Luar negeri.

"YAK! DASAR PENYIHIR JELEEEK." Teriak Kyuhyun yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Ahra. Dengan perasaan kesal karena sudah kena umpan jebakan Ahra, Kyuhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Eh… tapi kata Noona benar juga sih, Penggemar ku mana mau membantu dengan cuma – cuma." Pucat Kyuhyun yang kali ini dia ingat betul sifat penggemarnya, terlebih dengan penggemar Yesung. Idola dan penggemar 11 – 12 sifatnya. Ckckckc.

"Besok sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan (dana) ke Siwon hyung, Hahahaha." Seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa _evil_. _Its brilliant (idea) Kyu_ , itulah gunanya memiliki Hyung kaya, _right_.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat mu memaafkan ku dan kembali pada ku hyung." Janji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan ide dan ambisi tinggi.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _KyuSung Version_

Chapter 4

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Café Starbuck sebrang Dorm | 07:00AM ]**

.

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu Kyu ?." Tanya Visual Super Junior yang sedang meminum kopinya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa Siwon jam 4 pagi dini hari baru pulang. Sungguh Siwon dibuat kaget ketika mendapatkan telefon dari maknaenya untuk bertemu di café pagi ini dengan alasan darurat dan ketika bertemu ternyata Kyuhyun ingin meminta uang. _What the_ …

"Hyuuung~… Jebal, jangan tanya untuk apa. Pokonya berikan." Mohon Kyuhyun menggunakan _aegyo_ gagalnya pada Siwon. Walaupun ia benci melakukan ini, tapi hanya ini satu – satunya cara mendapatkan uang dari Siwon yaitu merenggek ala _maknae_. Beruntung café ini masih sangat sepi.

Siwon yang notabennya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dalam konteks adik tentu saja tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Melihat sang hyung sudah merongoh sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bersorak senang didalam hati.

"Baiklah, hyung berikan. Tapi, jangan digunakan untuk hal – hal yang berbahaya." Nasehat Siwon yang sudah menggeluarkan kertas ceknya. Kini diambilnya pena dari kantong depan pakaian untuk menuliskan nominal sejumlah uang untuk Kyuhyun dan tanda tangannya pada secarcik kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Siaaap Hyuung." Hormat Kyuhyun menatap jumlah nominal uang yang berada di kertas. Tidak sia – sia Kyuhyun memiliki Hyung yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

"Ayo… kita pergi." Lirih namja mungil sambil membuang mukanya dari kaca etalase yang baru saja ia intip. Dengan langkah kecil ia kembali berlari – lari memegang handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan lari paginya.

"Hyung, kau tidak penasaran apa yang Kyuhyun dan Siwon bicarakan ?." Tanya pemuda kelahiran mokpo yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Donghae sang _kids_ Super Junior, lalu pemuda mungil di depannya itu adalah Yesung sang Lead Vocal Super Junior.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Yesung menemani Dongsaengnya untuk olahraga pagi. Baru saja ingin beristrirahat meminum secangkir kopi di kafe sebrang Dorm, dia malah mendapati sang kekasih sedang bersama Siwon. Cemburu ? Yes.

"Tidak." Balasnya dengan bohong, sejujurnya Yesung penasaran dengan obrolan Kyuhyun dan Siwon tapi yah... dia tidak ingin moodnya bertambah buruk di pagi ini.

"Hyung, hidung mu panjang. Kau tidak pintar berbohong." Ucap Donghae heboh dan menyakinkan, hingga membuat Yesung refleks memegang hidungnya untuk memastikan ucapan Donghae.

"Hahahahaha…." Tawa Donghae meledak ketika melihat sang hyung dengan polosnya percaya. **Blush** … merasa sudah dikerjai oleh Donghae, Yesung pun langsung memukul bahunya.

"Yaaak! Donghaeee." Teriak Yesung ketika Donghae berhasil menghindar dan berlari. Hingga sekarang Yesung dan Donghae menjadi kejar – kejaran.

"JANGAN LARI KAU ANAK NAKAL." Teriak Yesung makin kencang layaknya ibu yang sedang mengejar anaknya.

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior]**

.

 **CEKLEEEK** …Hening. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm, suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada siapapun di dalam Dorm. Dorm yang biasanya ramai kini sepi. Bahkan dapur yang biasanya Ryeowook selalu ada disana kini menghilang. Lalu ruang tamu yang biasanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selalu bermain – main tidak jelas juga tidak ada. Kemana anggota Super Junior ?.

Dirogohnya saku celana jeans putihnya dan mengambil benda kotak persegi panjang lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang ia kenal.

"Hyung, kau dimana ?." Tanyanya pada sambungan nomor line Hyung tertua di Super Junior.

"…"

"Kau dilantai atas ? apakah ada Yesung hyung ?." Bisiknya pelan seakan di dorm lantai 10 ini banyak telinga yang akan mendengar dirinya.

"…."

"Bagus, aku kesana." **PIIIP** … Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan linenya dan bergegas menuju lantai 11 dimana sebagian besar para member berada disana. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi tidak lama pria mungil keluar dari ujung kamar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali jika tidak ada diriku ?." Sendu Yesung yang ternyata Yesung sudah berada di Dorm sejak tadi dan Yesung menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun bahkan mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun di telefon. Mata yang sudah bengkak kini menjadi terasa perih kembali.

"Kyu paboo." Eluh Yesung yang kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun, Yesung sangat merindukan dirinya. Seharian ini Yesung berada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan rindunya. Tapi ternyata yang dirindukan terlihat baik – baik saja.

 **BRUUGGH…** Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Kyuhyun, mengambil dan memeluk bantal yang selalu digunakan oleh sang kekasih. Sepintas Yesung bisa mencium aroma maskulin Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di bantal.

"Kyuuu." Lirih Yesung yang semakin lama semakin merindukan sang kekasih. Padahal kalau di pikir – pikir di pertengkaran mereka sekarang ini adalah salah Kyuhyun. Apakah Yesung sudah egois dan bersikap ceroboh tidak mau memanfaatkan Kyuhyun sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi masa bodoh pada dirinya.

Perlahan Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kakao miliknya lalu mulai menggetikkan sesuatu di _box_ pencarian.

"Cho…" Baru saja dirinya menggetik kata 'Cho' sudah ada list nama – nama teman dan sahabatnya yang bermarga Cho, dari sekian orang yang bermarga Cho didalam ponselnya nama sang kekasihlah yang berada di urutan atas.

Entah apa yang mempengaruhi dirinya Yesung menekan nama itu, dan terlihatlah percakapan dirinya dan Kyuhyun dulu sebelum bertengkar, chat mereka berdua masih tersimpan rapi disana. Dibacanya perlahan chat tersebut, sehingga terkadang Yesung menjadi tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri saat membaca _chattingan_ mereka.

 **[Me]** Kyu kau sedang apa ?

 **[Me]** Aku bosan Kyu.

 **[Me]** Ayo makan diluar

 **[Me]** Kyuu

 **[Me]** Pasti kau sedang main game *emoticon flat face*

 **[Me]** Baik! Aku akan makan bersama Yunho.

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** Yak! Kau makan dengan ya,

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** habislah kau Kim Yesung! *emoticon deathglear*

 **[Me]** Maka ya balas chat ku maknae pabo~

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** Dirumah sedang ada Kyu-Line baby.

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** dan, mereka mengajak ku minum.

 **[Me]** Temani aku makan, kumohon~ *emoticon hope*

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** tidak bisa baby, mian.

 **[Me]** baiklah, main saja sana.

 **[Me]** *emoticon angry*

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** Hahaha…Aku becanda baby~ *emoticon giggles*

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** Aku sudah ada didepan pintu kamar mu, bukalah *emoticon wink*

 **Tes…Tes…** tanpa sadar di sela membaca chat antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, perlahan air mata Yesung jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"YAK! KENAPA MERINDUKAN SI EVIL ITU BISA SESAKIT INI SIH." Teriak Yesung yang sudah kesal dengan perasaan sesaknya yang begitu menyiksa dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"MWOYAAA! BATAL… BATAL…" Panik Yesung sambil menekan – nekan ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang dibuangnnya ponsel ke sembarangan tempat diatas kasur.

"GAWAT! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN" Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan wajah yang sudah pucat basi bahkan dirinya menarik – narik rambut hitamnya bertanda dirinya saat ini sangat frustasi.

 **TING** …. Terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel miliknya tanpa henti dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap horror ponselnya yang saat ini sedang tergelatak tak berdaya diatas kasurnya. Dengan menggigit kukunya, Yesung dengan tangan gemetaran mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya.

Ditekannya _icon_ kakao miliknya dengan mata tertutup dan sedikit mengintip untuk melihat kakaonya.

 **[Eunhyuk]** Hahahahaha… Cieee Yesung Hyuung *emoticon laugh*

 **[Leeteukie]** Yak! Yesungie kau salah _chat_!

 **[Chullie]** Yesungie pabo -_-

 **[Donghae]** Apa yang sakit Hyung ? *emoticon panic*

 **[Wookie]** Yesung Hyung bukan sakit itu hae.

 **[Wookie]** dia sakit karna merindukan maknae, ahahah.

 **[Eunhyuk]** kau sama bodohnya dengan Yesung hyung, hae -_-

 **[Donghae]** Yak! kenapa kau jadi mengatai ku *emoticon deathglear*

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** HYUUUUNG BABY! benarkah itu ?

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** *emoticon happy*

 **[Cho EvilBoo]** Aku juga merindukan mu hyung~

 **[Chullie]** Jangan pacaran di grup _chat_ khusus member SuJu. _Chat_ _Personal_ sana isshh!

"Gyaaaaa…" Teriak Yesung saat membaca isi _chat_ di kakaonya.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung ? kalian bisa lihat sendiri, Yesung tadi tanpa sadar mengirim pesan teks ke kakao khusus grup yang isinya member Super Junior.

Yesung merindukan Kyuhyun sampai membuat ia sakit. Dan, semua member yang mendapatkan notifikasi tentu saja membalas pesan chat Yesung dengan cepat dan langsung membanjiri _chat_ Yesung dengan berbagai reaksi. Super Junior itu sangat iseng dan suka menggoda.

"Itu bukan aku! Ponsel ku tadi di pinjam Jongjin." Ucap Yesung sambil menggetikan balasan tersebut di grup chat. Ah… gengsi Yesung benar – benar tinggi, dia tidak mau mengakui apa yang ia tulis tadi. Ckckckckc.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Hahahaha…" Tawa Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior lainnya setelah membaca balasan Yesung. Ternyata mereka semua sedang berkumpul di lantai 11.

"Yesung hyung pasti wajahnya sedang memerah sekarang, hahaha." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa dan di anggukan oleh semua member termasuk Kyuhyun yang masih saja tersenyum – senyum melihat ponselnya.

" _I know, Its you baby_." Gumam Kyuhyun. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan harapan dari Tuhan bahwa Yesung pasti akan memaafkan dirinya dan rencana yang sudah ia buat sekarang pasti 100% berhasil.

"Ingat dengan rencana kita tadi Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti mengingatkan rencana yang mereka sudah buat.

Yah… Kyuhyun tadi sedang meminta bantuan dan ide pada hyundeulnya untuk menjalankan rencananya di konser KRY nanti. Beruntung mereka semua mau membantunya dengan senang hati.

.

 **[Concert KRY in Seoul | 24 Agust]**

.

"Woaah…. ada Eunhyuk dan Siwon hyung datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap jauh kearah bangku penonton, dimana dirinya melihat dua member Super Junior hadir diacara konser KRY malam ini.

"Mana… mana ?." Tanya Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menemukan sosok Siwon dan Eunhyuk di bangku penonton pasalnya tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil dan penglihatan yang tidak baik membuat dirinya menjadi susah untuk melihat dari kejauhan. kameramen pun membantu Ryeowook dengan menyorot sosok Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dikursi penonton sambil melambaikan _lightstick_ nya.

"Tumben mereka datang." Seru Yesung membuat penggemar yang mendengar langsung tertawa.

Konser pun dimulai dengan memperkenalkan team pemain musik yang akan membantu mereka. Setelah selesai, KRY pun menyanyikan beberapa lagu andalan mereka dan banyak momen disaat mereka bertiga bernyanyi Yesung dan Kyuhyun terlihat canggung jika berdekatan.

"Apa kalian tahu, Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun sedang bertengkar." Ucap Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang memasuki sesi mengobrol.

"A-aniya." Jawab Yesung gugup dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Lihat, telinga mereka berdua memerah. Hahaha." Tawa Ryeowook pada akhirnya, membuat Yesung jadi harus menjitak kepala eksternal maknae ini untuk membuat dirinya tidak dijadikan bahan lelucon.

.

.

" _Mianhaeseo haneun mariya ni-ga ul-ko isseo haneun mariya…."_ Suara indah Yesung menggalun indah saat membawakan lagu _Gray Paper_. Yesung menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan yang amat dalam, membuat penggemar yang mendengar kali ini dibuat ingin menangis. Entah kenapa Yesung bernyanyi seperti benar – benar ia sedang mengalami hal itu sekarang.

" _Hyung apakah semua ELF sudah siap ?."_ Bisik Kyuhyun dibelakang _stage_ yang sedang menelfon Heechul yang sekarang sudah berada di kermunan penggemar. Mendengar jawaban dari Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya membalas menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Karena, saat ini matanya sedang memperhatikan Yesung yang berada di panggung.

" _Cheon ceoni geo-reo-gal-kke hanbal dubal nae-ga iksukan ne bal-keo-reum hanbal dubal_ …" Kini Yesung membawakan _Reeff_ lagu dari _Gray paper_ dengan mata tertutup, tertutup seperti membayangkan dirinya memang benar – benar sedang merasakan luka (hati) yang begitu dalam.

Saat pertengahan lagu _Gray paper_ ada bagian dimana hanya ada alunan musik saja dan itu belangsung lama sekitar 30 detik lebih dan Yesung memiliki kebiasaan menyapa penggemarnya yaitu jalan – jalan di area panggung.

" _Sekarang!."_ Teriak Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

 **DHEG** …. Yesung menjadi diam seketika. Ada apa ?

Ah… rupanya Yesung terkejut saat ingin kembali menyanyikan lagu _Gray paper_. ELF ramai – ramai menggangkat _banner_ dengan serempak dimana tulisan yang berada di _banner_ penggemarnya tersebut memiliki arti ;

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Art Of Voice_

Bukankah _banner_ seperti itu terlihat sangat sederhana dan biasa saja ? Yah… _banner_ yang diangkat oleh ELF saat ini memang sangat sederhana. Dan, Yesung benar – benar terkejut dan tidak menyangkan bahwa penngemarnya akan melakukan ini semua. Namun, kejutan dari penggemar tidak hanya sampai disini saja.

 _And when You smile_

 _The whole world stop and stares or a while…_

 _cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are…_

Nyanyi penggemar Yesung dengan serempak membawakan lagu _**Bruno Mars**_ , alhasil _Band_ yang berada di konser KRY jadi pindah haluan memainkan musik _**Bruno Mars – Just the way you are**_ , kali ini ELF bernyanyi untuk Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar nyanyian penggemarnya tentu saja tersenyum senang dan terharu. Penggemar mereka sangat romantis. Kini Yesung tidak lagi bernyanyi, Yesung memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ELF yang sedang bernyanyi untuknya sampai habis.

" _Kyu, kau siap ?."_ Tanya Leeteuk yang sekarang berada dibawah panggung bersama Kyuhyun. Sedang apa mereka berdua dibawah panggung ? jawabannya adalah untuk…

"Eng…" Bingung Yesung ketika semua ELF menjadi diam serempak dengan masih menggangkat _banner_ tinggi – tinggi.

 **TAAAK** …Tiba – tiba lampu sorot mengarah ke ujung panggung ketika melihat seorang pria perlahan naik dari bawah panggung membuat ELF tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak.

 _When I see Your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change._

 _Cause you're amazing._

 _Just the way you are…._

Dengan suara emas nan tenangnya, Kyuhyun sang pria yang baru saja muncul tadi melanjutkan nyanyian ELF yang tadi sempat terhenti. **TAP…. TAP… TAP….** Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Yesung, dimana tangan kanannya sudah memegang kue tart mungil lalu ditangan kirinya memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah.

 _And when You smile_

 _The whole world stop and stares or a while…_

 _cause you're amazing.._

 _Just the way you are…_

 _The way you are~_

Yesung sang target pun menatap tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini ia pikir kekanak – kanakan bisa menjadi seorang pria keren dan beraura _gentle_.

'Tunggu ? mungkinkah ?.' Batin Yesung yang sedang memproses kejadian barusan.

"Jadi kalian semua bekerja sama dengan ya ?." Tanya Yesung kepada semua ELF yang hadir di konser hari ini sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kesal.

"Nee…. Hahaha." Jawab penggemar serempak sambil tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang kesal namun bersemu merah malu. Kini Kyuhyun sudah sampai di panggung utama, dan saat mendekati Yesung semua penggemar dibuat tertawa oleh ulah member Super Junior.

"Yak! kenapa kalian naik keatas panggung." Kesal Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Siwon naik keatas panggung dan mengagalkan rencananya.

"Habis kau lama, kami kan juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun Yesung hyung." Ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Siwon tertawa. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sedang menghentak – hentak kakinya kesal.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun marah." Seru Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Kajja..Kajja..teruskan, anggap saja kita tidak ada." Sambung Eunhyuk membuat penggemar dan Yesung tanpa sadar tertawa kecil.

Sudah telanjur sampai sejauh ini, Kyuhyun pun berdehem untuk kembali melanjutkan acara meminta maaf pada Yesung.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP….** Yesung berjalan mendekati Yesung dimana Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Siwon duduk manis untuk menyaksikan maknae mereka beraksi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan buket bunganya kearah wajah Yesung tanpa basa – basi membuat ketiga member Super Junior terkekeh. Kyuhyun itu tidak ada romantis – romantisnya menurut mereka. Dua menit mereka berdua saling menatap, entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lihat dan pikirkan.

Perlahan Yesung meraih buket bunga mawar dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah mungil Yesung karena tertutup oleh buket bunga mawar.

"ULJIMMAA…. ULJIMMAA…. ULJIMMAAAAA." Teriak semua ELF ketika melihat Yesung di layar besar panggung tersorot sedang terisak.

 **DHEG** … Detak jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat saat mengetahui Yesung sedang terisak. Kyuhyun pikir Yesung sedang menghirup aroma bunganya, ternyata…

"Mian… hiks, aku terlalu senang sehingga menangis." Balas Yesung pada ELF dengan suara seraknya, Bahkan ada beberapa ELF juga ikut menangis terharu karena suasana di dalam studio saat ini memang sangat berbeda. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang sendari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum.

 **TAP… TAP…** dua langkah Yesung maju untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan satu hal yang Kyuhyun lihat ketika hyung tercintanya ini menatap dirinya yaitu Yesung memberikan sebuah senyuman. Yah…Senyuman yang sangat manis dari Kim Yesung dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"Aku merindukan mu." Ucap Yesung dengan _eye smile_ nya.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu, Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat saat itu juga.

"Kue ini enak, kau beli dimana Kyu ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mencicipi kue tart yang Kyuhyun bawa untuk Yesung.

"Yak! itu kue untuk kekasih kuuu!." Kesal Kyuhyun yang sekarang mencoba mengambil kue tersebut dari Eunhyuk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti alias tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika Yesung tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah pergi. _Possesif Yesung_.

.

.

Sejak kejadian dikonser KRY tepat di hari ulang tahun Yesung kemarin, media berita di Korea Selatan sekarang penuh dengan berita Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, semua media menggangkat cerita tentang Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

 **[NEWS] ROMATISNYA SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN DI HARI ULANG TAHUN YESUNG**

Kemarin (24/08) sub unit Super Junior yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung atau yang dikenal dengan nama KRY, telah sukses menggelar konser di Seoul. Lebih dari lima ribu penonton hadir di konser tersebut. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, ternyata salah satu anggota Super Junior yaitu Yesung berulang tahun ke 32 menurut umur Korea dan 31 menurut umur Internasional.

Yesung yang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan romantis dari penggemarnya ternyata juga mendapatkan kejutan dari sang kekasih Kyuhyun. Di hari Ulang tahunnya, Yesung mendapatkan sebuah kejutan brupa nyanyian _Bruno mars – Just the way you are_ dari para ELF (Sebutan penggemar Super Junior). Namun, nyanyian tersebut berubah menjadi kejutan romantis ketika Kyuhyun datang.

Berikut ini merupakan foto dan video yang berhasil kami abadikan, dimana saat Kyuhyun memberikan kejutan pada Yesung.

 **[+8310138]** Mereka pasangan yang lucu! Aku suka mereka.

 **[+2314531]** segeralah menikah, hahaha.

 **[+3141433]** Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa romantis, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kapan dirinya harus menujukkan kecintaanya pada Yesung dan aku ingin memiliki pacar seperti dia..

 **[+5632320]** aku rasa aku mulai menyukai mereka.

 **[+5678900]** Jika ada _Award_ untuk pasangan ter _cute_ , mereka pasti menang hahaha

Para netizen Korea yang sudah melihat moment Kyuhyun dan Yesung benar – benar dibuat kagum dan bahkan serkarang banyak dari mereka memberikan respon positif untuk pasangan ini.

.

.

 **[Waktu bebas Yesung dan Kyuhyun | No Job]**

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bermain game jadi terganggu oleh pria mungil yang sendari tadi kerjaannya hanya bermain ponsel dan tertawa saja didalam kamar.

"Mau tahu saja, bweee." Ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Yak! Kim Yesung."

 **DUUUGGH…**

"Aish… CHO KYUHYUN !." **PLAK… PLAK…** Yesung memukul – mukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras saat kepalanya dilempar bantal. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak pandang bulu untuk kadar kesopanan. Padahal Yesung adalah kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun tetap memperlakukan dirinya seperti member lain. ckckckc.

"Salah sendiri main rahasia – rahasiaan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal karena merasa Yesung sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Aku tertawa karena kata _fanbase_ ku,kau membayar mereka kurang. Hahaha." Tawa Yesung akhirnya karena sesaat tadi Yesung mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari salah satu _fanbase_ besarnya, mereka mengadu bayaran untuk mensukseskan project seminggu lalu di konser KRY. Ternyata Kyuhyun membayar mereka hanya dengan coklat dan es krim saja.

"EHHH." Kaget Kyuhyun yang ternyata penggemarnya komplain.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku telah menghabiskan uang 150 juta untuk membeli coklat dan es krim untuk lima ribu penggemar kita tahu." Jelas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terbelak kaget mendengar nominal uang yang ia keluarkan untuk projectnya.

Perlahan Yesung menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Memeluk sang kekasih dari samping dan mensadarkan kepalanya dibahu besar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membuang uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna lagi, _arraso_." Ucap Yesung dengan nada lembut.

"Wae ?."

"Karena kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu. Jadi, jangan membuang hasil kerja keras mu begitu saja." Nasehat Yesung kali ini, Yesung benar - benar tidak mau jika Kyuhyun mempergunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya untuk hal – hal bodoh karena cinta. Yah… walaupun Yesung akui ia senang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dinasehati oleh sang kekasih hanya mengganguk – angguk saja. Jika saja Yesung tahu uang yang Kyuhyun habiskan adalah bukan uangnya melainkan uang Choi Siwon. Habislah Kyuhyun dan akan di cap Yesung tidak modal. Lagipula Kyuhyun akan mempergunakan uangnya untuk hal yang lebih penting. Contohnya penikahan.

"Tenang saja baby, uang itu gampang dicari. Untuk mu apapun akan ku lakukan." Gombal Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepala Yesung. Dan, lugunya Yesung percaya. Percaya bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki uang banyak.

"Kyuuu~." Renggek Yesung, dimana ketika Yesung sedang merenggek seperti ini pasti Yesung sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Dan, Kyuhyun sudah sangat hafal akan hal itu.

"Heem ?." Dehem Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan tersenyum.

"Akh… _arraso_." Ucap Kyuhyun mengerti ketika Yesung menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Ternyata Yesung ingin Kyuhyun menciumnya, perlahan Kyuhyun lebih dulu memindahkan laptopnya ke meja nakas agar tidak menganggu dan juga berjaga – jaga siapa tahu mereka akan melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman. _Pervert Kyuhyun_.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah memegang dagu Yesung, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya dan menatap bibir ranum milik Yesung dengan tatapan lapar. Bibir merah muda Yesung entah kenapa terlihat seperti mochi yang dimana ketika kau mengigit mochi itu, kau akan merasakan sensasi kenyal dan lembut.

 **Chuup** … awalnya Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Yesung sebentar. Tapi saat mengecup bibir itu Kyuhyun merasakan manis sehingga Kyuhyun ingin sedikit mengigit dan mengulum bibir merah muda itu layaknya mochi.

"Ngghh…" Leguh Yesung saat Kyuhyun sudah memainkan bibirnya, menggulum dan menghisap – hisap bibirnya dengan intens.

 **DRAAP… DRAPPP….** Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar KyuSung membuat Kyuhyun lagi - lagi harus menghela nafasnya. Kenapa member Super Junior itu tidak bisa tenang sedikit. Apakah mereka semua tidak tahu Kyuhyun sedang memakan kue mochinya.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya untuk mengecek atau melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyungdeulnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, badan besar Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangan Yesung, membuat Yesung yang berada didalam kamar menjadi tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan member Super Junior.

"Membuka kado dari penggemar ke-,"

"APA KADOO ?." Potong Yesung ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan kata kado. Yesung yang sangat suka sekali membuka hadiah dari penggemar otomatis langsung bangun dan beranjak dari kasur.

"Awas Kyuuu." Eluh Yesung yang sedang berusaha menggeser badan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan dirinya jalan keluar.

"Yak! Hyung..." Teriak Kyuhyun saat Yesung berhasil keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan member lain.

"Hyuuung kan tadi kita belum selesai~." Renggek Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengikuti Yesung menuju ruang tamu dimana member Super Junior sedang asik membuka kado dari penggemar. Sedangkan member lain yang mendengar renggekan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tertawa renyah. Mereka semua tahu maksud kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

 **SRAAAK… SRAAAKK…** terlihat Kyuhyun mengobrak – abrik Box berisi penuh kado milik Yesung. Tunggu kenapa BOX milik Yesung ?.

"Kyu, BOX Hadiah mu ada disebelah sana." Unjuk Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah BOX kado yang super duper banyak dari mereka semua yang saat ini ada di dorm. Kyuhyun yang melihat arah unjuk Leeteuk hanya mengganguk mengerti dan tidak menanggapi.

"Ku buka satunya baby hyung." Izin Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebuah kado berwarna ungu di tangannya tinggi – tinggi.

"Kenapa kau membuka kado ku ?." Heran Yesung yang langsung terhenti aktivitasnya saat menyadari Kyuhyun membuka kado miliknya.

"Karena kado ku pasti isinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaaa…. Kaset game. Kkkkk~. Kalau dirimu kan pasti beragam Hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun yang kali ini sudah membuka kado Yesung.

"Apa isinya." Tanya Yesung yang penasaran.

"Kau mendapatkan aksesoris lagi." Heran Kyuhyun kali ini dengan wajah datarnya. Ternyata penggemar Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak jauh berbeda, sama saja selalu memberikan hal – hal yang di sukai mereka dan kadang sama satu sama lain.

"Ini pasti isinya Ddangkoma, beraat!." Eluh Kyuhyun saat mengambil sebuah kado berwarna biru dengan pita merah. Sejenak Yesung seperti familiar melihat kado yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Yesung seperti kenal dengan pemberi kado itu tapi dimana ? memori Yesung yang kapasitasnya tidak sebesar Hardisk berukuran 1 amper akhirnya menyerah.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berjongkok sambil memandangi kado tersebut. Member super junior yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Apa yang sedang KyuSung lakukan ?

"Menurutmu apa isinya jika berat begini hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mungkin batangan emas 3kg dengan ukiran nama ku." Jawab Yesung sambil tertawa membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya ini selalu perhiasan saja yang dikoleksi .

"Ayo kita buka." Ajak Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pita merah itu membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar.

 **BRAAK** … tiba – tiba Kyuhyun dan Yesung melempar kado tersebut begitu saja membuat anggota Super Junior lainnya menjadi kaget.

 **DRAAAP… DRAAP…** terlihat Yesung berlari kearah _wastafel_ dapur.

"Hoeeekk." Muntah Yesung ketika merasakan enek yang luar biasa saat ini. Donghae yang melihat hyung kesayangannya muntah – muntah tentu saja langsung menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah cemasnya.

" _Hyung_ , _waeyo_ ?." Tanya Donghae sambil menggelus – elus punggung Yesung

"Bawa itu keluar!." Perintah Yesung sedikit berteriak yang tidak dimengerti oleh Donghae.

"Bawa ? Apa yang dibawa keluar _Hyung_ ?."

Setelah selesai membersihkan mulutnya, Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Donghae perlahan membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya, walaupun sejujurnya Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yesung.

"Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eum." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakang Donghae dengan aura menyeramkan.

Setelah mengambil Yesung dari pelukan Donghae, kini Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang ia lihat didalam kado barusan bersama Yesung, semua orang yang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentu saja terkaget dan tidak percaya. Akhirnya semua member mendekati kado yang telah dilempar oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung tadi untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

 **DHEG** …. Betapa kagetnya member Super Junior saat melihat isi kado tersebut. Ternyata benar apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan pada mereka. Didalam kado tersebut terdapat Anjing yang yang seharusnya lucu seperti Kkoming malah kini bersimbah darah dengan isi perut yang keluar.

Bahkan Heechul, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memberikan respon sama seperti Yesung ketika melihat hal keji itu di depan matanya. Mereka berempat muntah dan terlebih Eunhyuk yang menangis. Eunhyuk jadi teringat dengan anjingnya _Choco_. Kenapa ada orang setega itu pada makhluk sekecil dan semanis itu.

"Kita kubur dia." Ajak Kangin yang sudah mengambil sekop kecil dari gudang.

kini member Super Junior berada di halaman belakang dorm mereka, terlihat di bawah kaki mereka terdapat gundukan kecil dengan beberapa bunga indah di atasnya.

"Mereka kejam." Ucap Yesung di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang sangat menyukai anjing menajdi kesal pada si pemberi hadiah. Karena mereka telah melakukan hal menggerikan pada hal yang mereka sukai.

"Kau mau apa ?." Tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menggeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan." Kyuhyun pun memposting foto gundukan tanah tersebut ke akun twitternya dengan _caption_ :

Jika ia hidup, ia akan menjadi makhluk kecil yang lucu.

Tapi karena ketidakdewasaan mereka, ia telah tiada.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kalian tidak menyukai kami.

Apa kami merugikan kalian.

Tolong jangan menggunakan makhluk hidup menjadi korban

untuk menyakiti orang yang ku cintai.

Jika kalian tidak suka maka pergilah….

atau aku akan mengambil tindakan hukum.

Sontak saja postingan Kyuhyun membuat para penggemar geram pada _Haters_ , semua penggemar pun berbondong – bondong ingin membantu sang idola jika sang idola mengambil jalur hukum. Karena, sejujurnya para penggemar tidak tega melihat Yesung menjadi korban mereka terus terlebih tindakan mereka kali ini sudah tidak bisa di toleransi lagi.

 **[+7319311]** Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan.

 **[+1313183]** Menggunakan makhluk hidup itu sudah melanggar HAM.

 **[+8012103]** Kami mendukung jika oppa mengambil tindakan hukum. Kasian Yesung oppa :"(

 **[+3131313]** Yesung itu imut, ramah juga baik pada semua orang dan ku dengar dia merupakan idola yang berbakti pada orang tuanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka (Haters) tidak menyukai Yesung.

 **[+09870809]** Semangat oppa, please _Haters_. Berhenti menganggu mereka.

Postingan Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat Haters menjadi takut. Mereka semua takut di penjara dan mulai sekarang Haters tidak lagi memberikan komentar dan melakukan hal buruk pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ku pikir dirimu tadi hamil. Hahaha." Seru Kyuhyun yang mengingat Yesung muntah – muntah di wastafel dapur tadi.

"Yak! Mana mungkin." Omel Yesung dengan wajah memerahnya. Yesung hamil ? apa Kyuhyun lupa Yesung adalah seorang pria. Jadi mana mungkin dirinya hamil, kecuali Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban untuk Yesung mungkin itu akan terjadi.

"Kalau kita punya anak, dia pasti akan sangat hebat." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tiduran memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang _possesif_.

"Kenapa bisa sangat hebat ?."

"Karena _basic_ Ibu dan ayahnya adalah seorang penyanyi _ballad_ bersuara indah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan pintar bernyanyi kecuali _Rap_ dan _dance_."

"Yak… kau lupa aku ini termasuk lima penari terbaik di Super Junior." Bela Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dibilang tidak bisa menari.

"Huuft… baiklah~." Dumel Yesung yang membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

 **GREEEB** ,…. Dipeluknya Yesung dengan gemas.

"Ayoo tidur, ada pekerjaan menunggu kita besok." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap bersama.

.

 **[SM entertainment]**

.

"Nilai saham meningkat drastis." Gumam Youngmin saat melihat grafik – grafik di dalam map menunjukkan signifikan yang amat tinggi untuk nilai saham dan pendapatan perusahaannya.

"Akhir –akhir ini juga tawaran _Job_ yang datang semua kebanyakan untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun." Keluh manajer KIM yang sedang kerepotan membereskan dokumen – dokumen tawaran kerja untuk artisnya khususnya Super Junior Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berserakan dan menumpuk di salah satu meja petinggi SM.

Dengan hati – hati manajer KIM memilih dan membawa sebagian dokumen tersebut ke petinggi SM dan meletakkannya dimeja beliau untuk dibaca terlebih dahulu yang nantinya akan ia setujui.

" _Drama, variety dan talk show_ bahkan majalah _ELLE, MAX, 1LOOK_ ingin mengkontrak ekslusive Yesung dan Kyuhyun." kali ini sang petinggi SM bersuara namun terdengar sedikit kaget ketika melihat beberapa dokumen yang ia sudah baca, semua isi kontrak meminta pasangan kekasih artis SM ini untuk bekerja dengan mereka. Bahkan bayaran yang ditawarkan sangat WOW jumlahnya.

"Tidak heran Sajangnim, bukankah popularitas Yesung dan Kyuhyun di Super Junior sedang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Netizen." Mendengar penjelasan Manajer KIM, Youngmin hanya mengganguk kepalanya setuju.

"Jika sajangnim membuat album duet untuk mereka, ku pikir akan laku keras." Ucap Manajer KIM sambil melirik sang CEOnya.

"Jangan terburu – buru. Aku ingin mereka berdua fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan saat ini." Balas Youngmin bijak kali ini membuat manajer KIM menatap heran. Tumben sekali CEOnya berpikir positif seperti ini.

"Oh ya bisa berikan ini pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung." Ucap Youngmin lagi yang kali ini memberikan sebuah amplop putih kearah manajer KIM.

"Apa ini Sajangnim ?." Tanya manajer KIM penasaran.

"Hanya sedikit bonus untuk mereka berdua." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Mendengar kata 'bonus' tentu saja manajer KIM menatap tidak percaya. Apakah di depannya ini benar Youngmin. Baru kali ini CEOnya memberikan sebuah bonus lebih pada artis asuhannya.

.

 **[Mouse Rabbit]**

.

"KYAAAA…. OPPPAAAA." Terdengar teriakan histeris dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Baby hyuung~… kenapa disaat _Free job_ seperti ini kau malah menjaga café." Cemberut Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatap sang kekasih dibalik konter kasir Mouse Rabbit dari meja paling pojok.

"Seharusnya kau berkencan dengan ku. Tapi, kau memilih berkencan dengan mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil melirik semua wanita yang sedang berbaris rapi dengan wajah cerianya. Padahal jika diatas panggung Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa belahan jiwanya adalah mereka. Tapi, saat ini ucapan diatas panggung sangat kontras berbeda.

"Oppaa..." Panggil salah satu pengunjung sambil membawa sebuah gelas orange juice ditangannya.

"Heeem..." Malas Kyuhyun yang masih menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan mata fokus ke satu arah.

"Kau cemburu dengan kami ne ?." Tanyanya yang sekarang sudah duduk didepan sebrang meja Kyuhyun. Sedikit melirik kearah wanita itu, dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu Kyuhyun pun mengganguk.

"Kkkkk~…kenapa oppa cemburu, kita berdua punya tempat masing – masing dihati Yesung oppa. Benarkan ?." Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dan, Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditanyai oleh penggemarnya. Tunggu penggemar ?

Yah… Kyuhyun sedang cemburu pada ELF. Dimana Yesung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk melayani penggemarnya ketimbang dirinya. bukankah itu kekanak – kanakan sekali ? tidak. Itu wajar untuk Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah seorang maknae.

Kyuhyun ingin bermanja – manjaan dengan Yesung diwaktu luang mereka, seperti bermain menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berkencan layaknya pasangan lainnya. Tapi, Yesung yang tidak peka dan sifat anak rajinnya itu yang selalu membantu orang tuannya, membuat Kyuhyun susah untuk adu _argument_ jika sudah membawa _thema_ ingin berbakti.

"Kau benar...Tapi…."

"OPPAA… OPPPAAAA…" Teriak wanita lain yang datang kearah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tersenyum.

"Aku kemarin membuat _photobook_ yang isinya moment oppa dan Yesung oppa selama di konser." Ucapnya semangat sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku album yang cukup tebal pada Kyuhyun. Sontak saja mendengar isi _book_ yang dibawa penggemarnya merupakan kumpulan foto dirinya dan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Benarkah ? coba kulihat!." Balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah semangatnya. Melihat meja penggemar paling pojok dimana Kyuhyun dan beberapa penggemar sedang bercengkrama membuat penggemar lainnya menjadi ikut penasaran. Perlahan, satu persatu penggemar datang ke meja Kyuhyun.

" _KYAAAAA! KYU OPPA ITU SEDANG APA ?."_

" _AKU SUKA YANG ITUU… "_

" _YESUNG OPPA DI SINI TERLIHAT PASRAH SEKALI, HAHAHA."_

Suara – suara keributan dari meja paling pojok pun terdengar membuat sang target utama yang hari ini telah selingkuh didepan Kyuhyun dengan penggemarnya menjadi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

" _HAHAHAHA… Bukankah dia sangat manis disini."_

Mendengarkan dan melihat tawa sang kekasih di meja pojok dengan penggemar mereka membuat Yesung menjadi tersenyum dan terkekeh geli. Pemandangan didepannya itu sangat indah. Dimana Kyuhyun sedang tertawa bersama – sama dengan ELF, itu terlihat begitu akrab dan hangat bagi Yesung.

Super Junior itu berbeda. Disaat idola menjaga jarak dengan penggemarnya, Super Junior malah semakin dekat dengan penggemarnya karena yah seperti Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Kyuhyun bercengkrama layaknya kakak dan adik yang bermain dan bercanda satu sama lain dengan mereka (ELF).

"Kyuu… jika kau seperti itu. Kau terlihat murni. Kkkkk~." Ledek Yesung yang selalu melihat Kyuhyun _smirk_ ketimbang tersenyum polos. Padahal senyum polos Kyuhyun itu sangat _cute_ dimata Yesung. Tapi, Kyuhyun yang berstatus seme, selalu bertindak _cool_ didepan Yesung.

"Tolong gantikan aku." perintah Yesung pada pelayan wanitanya untuk mengganti dirinya melayani pesanan penggemar.

Perlahan Yesung berjalan ke dapur belakang, dengan telaten Yesung mengambil sebuah cookie didalam oven yang baru saja matang. Awalnya Yesung membuat cookies untuk di jual hari ini sebagai snack baru. Tapi melihat sang kekasih dan penggemarnya sedang berasik ria. Yesung pun ingin sedikit memberi mereka semua kejutan manis sebagai ungkapan bahwa yang senang melihat mereka akur.

 **TUUNGG… TUUUNG** …. Terdengar _cookies_ yang ditaruh Yesung kedalam mangkuk besar. Setelah mangkuk terisi penuh oleh _cookies_ , Yesung membuka celemek kerjanya dan berjalan kearah kerumuann orang dipojok meja sambil membawa nampan berisi _cookies_.

 **TAAPP… TAPPP** …. **TAAAP** …

"Bolehkan aku ikut bergabung ?." Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum membuat kerumunan orang tersebut langsung menoleh semua termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Baby Hyuung." Senang Kyuhyun melihat sang kekasih datang.

"Kemari hyung. Kau harus melihat hasil bidikan penggemar kita." Ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung meraih tangan Yesung yang bebas tidak membawa nampan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." Kaget Yesung yang menyadari tarikan kuat Kyuhyun membuat mangkuk di nampannya sedikit goyong.

 **TUUK… TUUK…** Yesung menaruh mangkuk besar berisi cookie di tengah – tengah meja membuat Kyuhyun dan penggemarnya menatap bingung.

"Kita lihat fotonya bersama sambil memakan _cookies_ , bagaimana ?." Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar membuat penggemarnya langsung teriak histeris. Siapa yang tidak histeris jika dirimu diperlakukan _special_ oleh idola mu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun, Yesung dan penggemarnya melihat foto – foto bidikan penggemarnya dengan suasana hangat kekeluargaan sambil memakan _cookies_ yang hangat juga tentunya.

.

.

 **KLIIIK… KLIIK…** terdengar suara jepretan kamera saat _photographer_ mengabadikan sang model yang sudah berpose untuk dirinya.

"Kesamping sedikit Kyuu." Ucap sang _photographer_ memberikan arahan pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menjadi salah satu model untuk majalah Jepang. Sudah 45 menit tuan Yuta sang _photographer_ mengambil pose – pose bagus dari Kyuhyun bahkan wajah tuan Yuta terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

Kyuhyun memiliki tinggi badan 180cm dengan aura _charming_ , maskulin, dan tipe wajah – wajah pria anak idaman orang tua ditambah ketika Kyuhyun berpose _bad guys_ atau ala _rocker_ , _image_ nya akan berubah menjadi _err_ jika Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah jahil _evil_ nya atau _smirk_ nya.

Beruntung untuk majalah kali ini tema pemotretannya adalah _Devil VS Angel_. Dimana Kyuhyun memakai pakaian bertemakan _Devil_ dan tuan Yuta tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengarahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengisi dimajalahnya.

 **TAP… TAP… TAP…** Terlihat pria mungil masuk kedalam studi pemotretan, dimana sang _stylish_ selalu mengikuti pria mungil itu kemana pun ia berada. Entah untuk membenarkan rambutnya, menyekat keringat di keningnya atau memberikan polesan _lipgloss_ pada bibir ranumnnya agar terlihat segar.

Kehadiran sosok mungil itu membuat orang – orang yang berada di dalam tersenyum, tersenyum karena melihat pria mungil nan imut dengan balutan pakaian berwarna serba putih. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memakai pakaian kebanyakan warnanya hitam dan terlihat _cool_ sedangkan Yesung terlihat _pure_.

"Aku ingin memakai pakaian seperti Kyuhyun." Ucapnya sambil berjalan cemberut melangkah ke area pemotretan.

"Berposelah Yesung atau kau ingin memakai ini ?." Balas tuan Yuta sambil memperlihatkan pakianmonsterpada Yesung.

"ANDWEEE!." Teriak Yesung menatap horror pakaian monster didepannya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang duduk melihat reaksi Yesung hanya dapat tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Setelah selesai mengambil gambar individu, kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengambil gambar bersama. Semua Kru kini berpindah ke sebuah ruangan dimana ruangan tersebut sudah disiapkan. Ketika Yesung dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam studio, mereka berdua menatap kagum atas hasil Kru bagian tim kreatif.

Mereka semua benar benar hebat sudah menyulap sebuah ruangan kosong menjadi sebuah taman luas lengkap dengan rumput hijau, bunga warna – warni, pohon besar dengan ayunan yang di kaitkan disana.

"Baik aku ingin mengambil gambar dimana seorang iblis jatuh cinta dengan seorang malaikat. Natural saja OK. Anggap saja kita semua tidak ada disini." Ucap tuan Yuta yang membuat Yesung menjadi malu.

Di Jepang hubungan sesama jenis tidak terlalu di permasalahkan bahkan peminatnya sangat banyak khususnya YAOI, tuan Yuta pun memiliki ide untuk menampilkan artis Korea yang saat ini sedang di bicarakan oleh masyrakat luas dan dunia dalam satu majalah penuh.

Ini merupakan prestasi dan kehormatan bagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun karena akan mengisi majalah FULL berisi foto mereka. Terlebih popularitas Yesung dan Kyuhyun di Jepang tidak main – main. Masyarakat Jepang sangat menyukai _cosplay_ dengan tema fantasi. Dan pria berkarakter _cute, pure, polos_ seperti Yesung jika bersama dengan pria berkarakter _Jahil_ , _bad_ , namun maskulin dengan tatapan menawan bak _devil_ seperti Kyuhyun. Membuat dua faktor tersebut tuan Yuta yakin majalahnya akan laris di pasaran.

.

.

"Yesung jangan tegang." Ucap tuan Yuta yang bernada sedikit tinggi, pasalnya sudah 30 menit tuan Yuta belum mendapatkan gambar yang ia inginkan. Melihat sang kekasih terus melakukan kesalahan dan sering mengucapkan kata 'maaf'membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega.

" _Its okey_ , ayo kita coba sekali lagi baby hyung." Ucap kyuhyun yang mencoba memberikan Yesung semangat. Rasa gugup melakukan _skinship_ dengan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terus melakukan kesalahan.

"Rileks saja… " Nasehat tuan Yuta dan kembali memegang kameranya untuk membidik sang model.

 **TAAP… TAAAP…** Yesung berjalan perlahan ke sebuah ayunan dimana efek angin kencang membuat surai – surai rambut lembut Yesung sedikit bergerak ditambah pencahayaan yang seperti sinar matarhari yang mengarah ke Yesung membuat Yesung telihat benar – benar seperti seorang angel yang turun ke Bumi.

 **TUUK** … Yesung pun perlahan duduk di ayunan sambil menggagumi keindahan akan bunga – bunga yang melilit tali ayunannya. Tuan Yuta yang melihat ekspresi Yesung seperti itu langsung membidik kamera untuk ia abadikan.

"Hyuung ?." **DHEG** …. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung menoleh kearah samping dimana Kyuhyun yang berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik pohon membuat mereka berdua menjadi saling tatap untuk beberapa saat membuat tuan Yuta menjadi gemes sendiri saat mengambil foto.

Didalam ruangan pemotretan tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kini mereka berdua tersenyum, entah tersenyum karena apa yang jelas mereka berdua terlihat seperti cerita di komik – komik Jepang. Bukankah hasil foto akan terlihat bagus jika itu alami.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terus melakoni pemotretan tersebut seperti sedang bermain drama, tuan Yuta tentu saja dengan senang hati mengikuti mereka kemana dan apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

.

.

"Oh _Annyeong_ , aku Yesung… emm… Hari ini aku melakukan pemotretan." Sapa Yesung pada kamera yang sedang mengambil kegiatan dirinya dan juga sang kekasih. Selain pemotretan ada juga acara dokumentasi dari pihak redaksi.

"Kalian lihat disana… itu Kyuhyun, dia selalu bermain game diwaktu istrirahatnya. Ayoo kita mendekat." Ajak Yesung sambil memegang _mic_ layaknya _reporter_.

"Kyuu." Panggil Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk bermain game.

"Lihat, dia kalau sudah main game tidak akan mendengar apapun." Ucap Yesung sambil cemberut di depan kamera.

"Bisakah mewawancari aku saja, tidak usah mengajak dia." Mendengar kalimat Yesung, Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung berdiri disamping Yesung, membuat Yesung langsung terkekeh. Kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa, dan memulai sesi wawancaranya.

 _ **Question**_ **1 : Kalian berdua merupakan vocal utama di Super Junior, Bagaimana kalian menjaga suara kalian ?**

"Aku heran dengannya, aku ini gampang sekali terkena sakit tenggorokan padahal aku tidak pernah minum alkohol dan selalu menjaga pola makan ku tapi dia… Haaa..." Cerita Yesung menjeda ucapannya sambil menghela nafas dibagian akhir membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Dia itu suka sekali minum Wine, makanan apapun dia makan… waktu istrirahat selalu main game. Tapi… suaranya tetap tenang dan stabil." Lanjut Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau iri hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencolek pipi Yesung menggoda.

"Iya…" Jawab Yesung kesal dan Kyuhyun lagi – lagi hanya dapat terkekeh melihat wajah Yesung yang sangat lucu.

 _ **Question**_ **2 : Sekarang banyak pasangan selebrities mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena alasan jadwal keduanya sama – sama sibuk. Tentunya kalian berdua berasal dari grup besar juga pasti memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Jadi bagaimana kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk tetap menjaga hubungan kalian ?**

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Yesung dan Kyuhyunn saling pandang lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kami berasal dari grup yang sama, jadi sesibuk apapun kami. Yaa… kami pasti akan bertemu entah itu latihan _vocal_ atau _dance_. Tapi, berbeda cerita jika kalian berbicara mengenai jadwal individu kami. " Ucap Yesung menjawab pertanyaan kedua.

"Kalian tahu sendiri aku memiliki jadwal lebih banyak dari Yesungg hyung, Jadi…aww Yak!." Ringgis Kyuhyun saat perutnya dicubit oleh Yesung tiba – tiba.

"Langsung intinya saja, tidak usah membandingkan _Job_ ku dengan _Job_ mu." Cemberut Yesung yang lagi – lagi Kyuhyun seperti meledek dirinya.

"Hehehe… jangan marah hyung~…" Kali ini Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping sambil mencubit pipi kenyal Yesung, berharap Yesungnya tidak marah.

"Biasanya jika aku ada waktu _free_ dan Yesung hyung ada _Job_ _on-air_ aku akan ketempat kerjanya dan menemaninya. Berbeda dengan Yesung, dia itu egois. Jika dia ada waktu ada _Free_. Yaaa… dia akan membantu orang tuanya dengan bekerja di Mobit ketimbang menemani ku bekerja." Cerita Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kali ini harus balik mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang ternyata Kyuhyun menceritakan keluh kesahnya di media. Ckckckkc.

 _ **Question**_ **3 : Ku dengar kalian berdua akan debut di drama dan Yesung-ssi juga akan debut Solo nyanyi. Berarti nanti kalian akan bersaing satu sama lain ?**

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi Kyuhyun saingan ku." Jelas Yesung yang di anggukan setuju oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benar, tanding _game_ dengan ku saja kalah. Bagaimana dengan…Ehh." Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan saat menyadari lagi – lagi dia keceplosan meledek sang kekasih.

"Kau akan meledek ku lagi." Balas Yesung dengan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku akan meledek mu baby Hyung. Mengenai saingan, mana mungkin aku menjadikan kekasihku saingan. Ckckck… lebih baik aku mengalah dan membiarkan kekasih manis ku ini yang menang." **Blush** … wajah Yesung langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan manis Kyuhyun.

Heran Yesung, kenapa maknaenya itu selalu saja bisa bermulut manis dan bodohnya Yesung selalu termakan oleh rayuan manisnya. Setelah 30 menit melakukan wawancara, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum mereka pulang dan beristrirahat.

.

.

"Kami sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil main game di ruang ganti.

"Jumat nanti kau akan pergi ke acara makan malam sebagai duta kebudayaan yang dipilih oleh Presiden, dan selebihnya kalian berdua kosong sampai ajang MAMA bulan depan." Balas manajer KIM.

"Makan malam ? bukankah Seohyun juga di tunjuk dan aku akan pergi bersama dengannya ?."

"Ne, waeyo ?."

"Jangan beritahu Yesung, Yesung itu tidak suka jika aku berdekatan dengan member SNSD. Jika dia tahu, tamatlah riwayat ku ?." Mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, manajer KIM hanya tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun itu tipe Seme yang takut pada Uke ternyata.

"Tapi Yesung akan tahu juga kan, acara mu diberitakan di TV dan media sosial."

"Tidak akan, Yesung itu kudet dia tidak akan pernah menonton acara gossip atau apapun itu kecuali _posting_ _selca_ , hahaha " Tawa Kyuhyun yang disambung dengan tawa manajer KIM. Membuat Yesung yang beberapa saat kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan menautkan alisnya saat melihat kekasih dan manajernya tertawa puas.

'Mereka kenapa ? dasar gila.' Batin Yesung tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya barusan sedang meledeknya.

.

 **[Mnet Asia Music Award In Hongkong | awal Desember 2015]**

.

 _Mnet Asia Music Award_ atau dikenal dengan MAMA merupakan ajang penghargaan tertinggi dalam industri musik Korea Selatan. Setiap tahun beberapa aktor, aktris , penyanyi solo, grup dan band terkenal bersaing satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan piala bergengsi ini. Sebut saja TVXQ, Big Bang, Super Junior, SNSD, 2NE1, Wonder Girls dan seniman lainnya.

"Hari ini banyak bintang besar senior K-POP datang ke MAMA. Aku sangat bersemangat." Ucap Yura _Girls Day_ yang hari ini bertindak sebagai MC untuk menyambut bintang tamu yang masuk kedalam nominasi MAMA di _red carpet_.

"Kau benar, tidak seperti tahun lalu. Hari ini TVXQ, SNSD, Wonder Girls, BoA, Big Bang, Super Junior, 2NE1, 2PM, T-ara, 4Minutes, Miss A hadir." Sambung Eric Nam selaku MC bersama Yura.

"Akh…lihat… lihat siapa itu yang datang." Kaget Yura ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di ujung jalan.

 **KLIIIK…. KLIIIK….** Terdengar suara jepretan kamera dimana – mana saat wartawan melihat member Super Junior keluar dari Van dan berjalan di _red carpet_ sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk penggemar.

Sesampainya di tengah jalan, mereka semua berdiri dan berpose untuk diambil gambarnya secara bersama. Super Junior kali ini memakai Tuxedo rapi dengan dasinya membuat Super Junior terlihat sangat elegen dan beribawa.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang." Sambut Eric Nam dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya begitu juga dengan Yura. Terlihat Yura sangat bersemangat menyambut seniornya yang sudah menjadi salah satu KING of KPOP ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sebentar dengan kalian ?."

"Tidak boleh." Celetuk Heechul tiba – tiba menjawab pertanyaan Eric Nam sehingga membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian ? ku dengar Super Junior banyak masuk nominasi di beberapa kategori, apakah kalian yakin akan menang dan membawa piala banyak ditahun ini." Leeteuk sang leader yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Yura pun menjawab dengan baik.

"Kami tentu saja sangat senang. Kami seperti sedang reuni disini jadi aku merasa siapapun yang menang kami juga akan ikut senang." Mendengar jawaban bijak sang leader semua member pun mengganguk.

"Kalian berdua manis sekali." Ucap Eric Nam saat melihat moment dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri berdampingan di pinggir barisan dengan saling menautkan tangan. Sedangkan, Yesung yang sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya menjadi sorotan hanya senyum – senyum saja. Kini mereka masuk ke dalam gedung utama setelah selesai berbincang sebentar dengan para MC.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa." Puji Eric Nam pada Super Junior. Acara puncak akan di mulai satu jam lagi karena acara MAMA dimulai jika semua bintang tamu sudah hadir.

.

.

"Nah ini bangku kita." Ucap Leeteuk yang sudah menemukan bangku untuk Super Junior. Satu persatu member duduk dibangkunya kecuali…

" _Yak! aku kan kekasihnya jadi aku yang duduk di samping Yesung."_

" _Ani… aku adala pair couple Yesun hyung jadi aku!."_

" _Tidak… tidak… aku adalah anak Yesungg hyung, jadi aku lebih berhak."_

" _MWO! A-anak."_

Terdengar keributan ala anak kecil dimana Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berebut untuk duduk di samping Yesung.

"Kalian ini…Haaa..." Frustasi Yesung melihat ketiga dongsaengnya, selalu seperti ini jika diacara penghargaan.

"HYUUUUNG, YESUUUNG HYUUNG." Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Yesung pun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan sedang melambaikan tangan pada dirinya.

"Bam bam!" Teriak Yesung saat menyadari pemuda itu adalah personil GOT7.

Bam Bam adalah dongsaeng dari sekian dongsaeng yang Yesung punya, semenjak dirinya pernah mengisi acara musik di LA bersama dengan GOT7, Yesung menjadi dekat dengan Bam Bam dan menggangap Bam Bam adalah adiknya. Begitu juga dengan Bam Bam, baginya Yesung adalah senior sekaligus Hyung yang benar – benar peduli padanya. Dan, dia senang bisa mengenal dan memiliki Hyung seperti Yesung.

"Senang melihat mu Hyung." Ucap Bam bam setelah mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagian penggemar yang sudah berada di dalam pun menatap gemes melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Hyung selingkuh~." Eluh namja yang sudah nemplok di punggung Yesung dengan manja.

"Baekhyunnie! Kau menggagetkan ku." Ucap Yesung kaget ketika melihat sisi kirinya ada wajah salah satu anggota EXO yaitu Baekhyun. Bam Bam yang melihat Baekhyun tentu saja cemberut. Terlebih dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena Yesung sangatlah popular dikalangan hoobae. Kenapa begitu banyak saingan untuknya _. Poor Kyuhyun_.

"Ternyata Yesung sangat popular." Intrupsi sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Yesung, membuat Yesung, Bam Bam dan Baekhyun dan lainnya mendelik kaget kaget saat melihat leader Big Bang berada di hadapannya.

"G-dragon!" Teriak Yesung senang.

"Yoo, hyung apa kabar ?." Sapa G-dragon ramah, membuat para penggemar yang melihat menjadi gregetan. Pasalanya moment di depannya ini sangatlah jarang terjadi.

"Aku baik, senang bertemu dengan mu GD." Peluk Yesung menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sahabatnya ini. Semua bintang tamu yang melihat pun dibuat iri oleh Yesung, karena Yesung telah sangat beruntung memeluk G-dragon.

"Aku juga hyung, kalau begitu aku kembali ke tempat ku ne." Yesung pun mengganguk dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa sebenarnya pasalnya dua tahun lalu Big Bang dan Super Junior duduk berdampingan tapi tahun ini kedua grup besar bersebrangan tempat duduknya dan itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah panggung yang membentang panjang.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan dari berbagai artis junior yang menunjukkan _skill_ kemampuan bernyanyi dan menari mereka di depan penggemar beserta senior mereka yang saat ini sedang melihat generasinya beraksi mulai dari girls dan boy grup seperti _Red Velvet, Girls Day, GFriend, Apink, Sonamoo, BTOB, EXO, GOT7, BTS,_ lalu pembagian penghargaan dimana artis – artis dengan kategori umum sudah diberikan pada artis yang bersangkutan.

"Pemenang untuk kategori _Artist Of The Year_ adalah Super Junior." Teriak MC mengumumkan hasil kategori artis terpopuler untuk tahun 2015 ini. Lagu Devil pun berkumandang menandakan kemenangan Super Junior.

Tidak lupa kamera menyorot member Super Junior yang wajahnya kaget tidak percaya bahwa merekalah yang menang. Perlahan member Super Junior naik keatas panggung dimana sang leader menerima piala dengan wajah senang dan terharu, disela sang leader memberikan sedikit pidato.

Setelah Super Junior selesai, kali ini giliran para senior yang menunjukkan kemampuannya pada junior mereka seperti SNSD, Wonder girls, 2NE1, TVXQ dan Big Bang masih enerjik.

Seperti biasa penampilan Super Junior selalu menjadi penutup acara. Super Junior membawakan lagu Hits mereka yaitu _Superman, Sorry Sorry, Mr. Simple_ dan dua lagu baru _Devil_ beserta _Magic_.

Pada lagu Sorry – Sorry sesuai dengan _briefing_ kemarin akan ada flashmoob dance.

" _Sorry Sorry….."_ Panggung pun semakin panas ketika Super Junio mengajak para penonton untuk bernyanyi bersama bahkan bintang tamu yang hadir juga ikut bernyanyi dan menari _Sorry Sorry_.

Semakin lama _dancer_ diatas panggung bertambah. 12...20….35...50…70...100. Ada 100 _dancer_ kini melakukan _flash moob_ menari gerakan _Sorry Sorry_ menambahkan kemeriahan MAMA. Bahkan semua member Super Junior menyebar ke segala arah diarea panggung.

 **TEEEP** … Tiba – tiba musik berhenti membuat Yesung yang berada di sisi kiri panggung menjadi bingung. Apakah ada kesalahan teknis ?

 **TAP… TAP….** perlahan Yesung berjalan ke panggung utama untuk menemui rekan – rekan satu grupnya.

"Hyung ada apa ?." Bisik Yesung pada Leeteuk. Sedangkan, Leetuk hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Walaupun gelap Yesung bisa dengan jelas melihat Leeteuk tadi sedikit tersenyum, Leeteuk pun mengandeng Yesung untuk sedikit menjauh dari panggung.

" _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _…_ _We're looking for something dumb to do_ _…_ _Hey baby_ _…_ " Tiba – tiba terdengar lagu yang familiar di telinga penonton dan Yesung ? tentu saja langsung mengenali suara ini bahkan sekarang jantungnya berrdegup dengan cepat. Lampu panggung perlahan menyala membuat 100 _dancer_ yang berada di atas panggung yang masih _stay_ di posisinya, perlahan mereka menyingkir seperti sedang membuka sebuah jalan untuk seseorang.

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna __marry you_

Dan mereka semua menyadari bahwa lagu yang saat ini sedang mereka dengarkan adalah lagu _Marry You_ dari _Bruno Mars_.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna __marry you_

Berbarengan dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan itu, suara langkah kaki berjalan diatas panggung terdengar dan penonton hanya bisa teriak histeris.

"Hyung, bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Yesung lirih.

"Memang." Jawab Leeteuk cepat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Histeris penonton akhirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!." Kaget Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan diatas panggung dengan balutan tuxedo hitam formal lengkap dengan dasi kupu – kupunya sambil tersenyum mendekati arahnya. Kapan Kyuhyun ganti pakaian ?

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna __marry you_

 **TAP… TAP…** sambil tetap bernyanyi Kyuhyun berjalan dari panggung hingga ke tempat dimana seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai berada. Perlahan namun pasti hingga kini sekarang ia berada di depan pria itu.

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready  
_

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey bab_ _y…_

 **TUK** … tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Yesung dengan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin di tangannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung jadi salah tingkah. Hei… Yesung itu seorang pria, tidak seharusnya dia ada di posisi wanita sekarang.

" _I think I wanna_ _marry you_ _,_ _Just say_ _I_ _do_ _ooohh…_ _Tell me right now baby_ _."_ Ucap Kyuhyun menyanyikan bait lagu terakhirnya dengan suara pria maskulinnya. Dan, Yesung hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara. Kedua kaki Yesung terasa lemas saat ini, Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan melamarnya di acara bergensi seperti MAMA.

Kapan Kyuhyun menyiapkan semua ini ? bukankah dia selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti ini di acara bergensi dunia ? _Who care_ … seperti lagu baru mereka _magic. Right ?_

"A-aku…i-ini be-benar – benar..." Yesung sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berbicara dengan baik dan benar saat ini.

"TERIMAAAA…. TERIMAAAAAA…. TERIMAAAA." Teriak semua orang yang berada di dalam studio.

Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana suasana saat ini, teriakan serempak dari ribuan orang membuat bulu kuduk mu akan merinding. _Lightstick_ warna – warni Biru, kuning, Pink, Merah, Putih menyala indah secara bersama menambahkan keindahan malam hari ini.

 **GREEB** … Yesung langsung menerjang (memeluk) Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia jawab ? Tentu saja ia akan TERIMA.

Malam ini MAMA bukan hanya merupakan ajang penghargaan untuk para artis KPOP. Tapi juga di manfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun sebagai ajang tempat melamar Yesungnya. Dan, _see_ … Kyuhyun membuat Yesung benar – benar menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. _Good job Mr. Cho._

.

.

Setelah kyuhyun melamar Yesung di ajang penghargaan MAMA. Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah di awal tahun 2016 tapi sampai saat ini belah pihak SM belum memverifikasi kebenaran berita tersebut. Tapi, tepat hari ini (28/12) SM mengeluarkan sebuah berita mengenai idolannya. Seperti yang di kutip di situs resmi mereka :

Hallo… Ini SM entertainment. Berita mengenai pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung Super Junior itu adalah benar. Mereka akan menikah pada tanggal 24 Juni 2016. Sesuai dengan permintaan Yesung, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan di Jepang dan akan kembali ke Korea 2 hari setelahnya.

Kami akan menyiarkan secara _Live_ nantinya untuk penggemar yang tidak bisa menyaksikan mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Tolong berikan dukungan pada mereka. Terima kasih.

 **[+3313810]** WOOW…. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka :D

 **[+3200331]** Mereka menikah :")

 **[+9093121]** Konfirmasi! Kyuhyun dan Yesung menikah, OK. hahaha.

 **[+8900920]** Mereka menikah di Jepang ? selalu saja ELF – Japan beruntung.

 **[+8909911]** Bias ku, akhirnya kalian menikah XD

 **[+9700433]** ketika mendengar idola mu berpacaran atau menikah kau mungkin akan merasa terkhianati. Tapi sekarang ketika aku mendengar idola ku menikah aku senang. Kenapa ? karena dia akan menikah dengan orang yang tepat (Yesung) :D

.

.

 **[D-2 | Wedding Kyuhyun dan Yesung | 22 Juni 2016 | 08:00AM ]**

.

 _Airport Icheon_ pagi hari ini sangat ramai dan sibuk oleh para wartawan yang terus saja berdatangan. Hari ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun beserta keluarga dari mereka berdua akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kedua Vocal utama Super Junior. Jadi, sangat wajar jika melihat kepopularitas Super Junior membuat bandara menjadi ramai dan heboh saat ini.

 **KLIIK…. KLIIIK** … **KLIIK** ….kamera mulai mengambil gambar Yesung dan Kyuhyunn yang saat ini sedang berjalan masuk ke bandara, keduanya memakai pakaian kasual dan santai. Dibelakang mereka berdua juga terlihat ayah, Ibu dan saudara kandung dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan bersama dengan akrab dan ceria.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun beserta keluarga hari ini akan berangkat menggunakan pewasat pribadi dari SM. Kenapa CEO mereka dengan sukarela meminjamkan pesawat perusahaan untuk urusan pribadi ? jawabannya mudah. Karena, Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah membuat harga nilai saham naik tinggi dengan berita pernikahan mereka.

Jadi, tidak heran pernikahan kedua hallyu ini benar – benar sangat WOW karena jika ditotalkan dengan _dollar_ biaya mereka akan memakan angka fantastis belum biaya bahan bakar pesawat perjalanan pulang pergi lalu penginapan untuk para tamu penting nantinya sebut saja CEO dari SM lalu sahabat artis, mitra kerja mereka baik dari Korea atau luar Korea yang datang ke sana. Biaya penginapan, akomodasi dan lain – lainnya.

"Kami mohon doanya." Ucap KyuMom dan YeMom saat kamera menyorot mereka berdua. Kedua ibu ini benar – benar sangat bahagia, terlihat kedua wajah mereka berdua selalu berseri.

"Yesung – ssi, Kyuhyun – ssi tolong lihat kemari..." Minta wartawan yang melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

Sadar telah dipanggil, sejenak mereka berdua melambaikan tangan dan membungkukkan badannya ke wartawan dan para penggemar yang sudah sejak subuh tadi menunggunya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ucapan serta hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka pun tidak henti – hentinya manajer KIM terima.

.

 **[D-Day | Tokyo, Japan ]**

.

Jepang….Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan negara Naruto, Doraemon, Dragon ball dan lainnya ini. Jepangg menjadi Negara paling maju di antara Negara lainnya. Jika kau belum bisa menaklukkan hati warga Jepang maka kau bukanlah orang besar. Jadi, tidak heran saat ini banyak penyanyi – penyanyi Korea Selatan menjajalkan kemampuan mereka untuk debut di Jepang karena uang yang akan mereka dapatkan bisa lima kali lipat dibadingkan di Negara mereka sendiri.

Ditengah kota hiruk pikuk Jepang, terlihat disebuah gereja mungil banyak sekali orang – orang berdatangan. Bahkan tidak henti – hentinya mobil mewah berlalu lalang disana untuk menurunkan tamu undangan.

"HALLLOOOO…." Sapa Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk didepan kamera yang sedang on-air.

"Sekarang kita dimana Hyung ?." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah pura – pura polos sambil melihat rekan – rekan artisnya turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam gereja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ?."

"Kau tidak tahu hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tanya mereka." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk _girls_ grup Red Velvet yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Yaa… oppa, kau menggagetkan kami." Eluh Iren saat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk datang membawa mic.

"Apa ini acara Live Wedding Kyuhyun dan Yesung oppa ?." Tanya Joy polos yang melihat _cameramen_.

"Yak! kau merusaknya.. kami belum bertanya kenapa kau sudah menjawabnya." Ucap Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang pura – pura marah. Sontak saja member Red Velvet langsung meminta maaf sambil tertawa.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, tidak jauh dari Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk mewawancari para tamu. Mari kita lihat sang tokoh utama.

.

.

"Kyuu, kau ini tidak ada gugup – gugup ya sama sekali mau menikah." Heran Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun membiarkan stelan tuxedonya yang masih juga belum dipakai.

"Apa yang harus di gugupkan." Balas Kyuhyun cuek dengan mata fokus pada PSPnya.

"Terserahmu lah, aku mau melihat Yesungie dulu." Ucap Heechul yang sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun membuat sang empu langsung meringgis sakit.

 **CEKLEEK** … Heechul yang baru saja membuka kamar ruangan Yesung langsung menatap datar pada sosok yang saat ini malah sedang sibuk berselca.

"Kalian berdua ini, ckckkc." Heran Heechul melihat kelakuan dua dongsaengnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Padahal mereka berdua akan menikah dan mereka berdua tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan (gugup).

 **KLIIK** … dengan wajah tersenyum senang Yesung mempublish foto ke _Twitter_ dan _Instagram_ miliknya dengan _caption_ :

 _Aku sangat gugup._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?_

Postingan Yesung tentu saja mendapatkan respon yang luar biasa dari penggemarnya yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di depan Komputer untuk menyaksikan _live Streaming_ pernikahannya.

 **[+5432230]** Jangan gugup oppa, tetaplah tenang #HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+2190847]** Cieee…yang mau _merried_ #HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+2311134]** Cepatlah kembali ke Korea, _We Miss u_ #HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+9093432]** Cool! # HappyWeddingKyuSung jadi trending topik di seluruh dunia!

 **[+8910123]** Minum segelas air putih oppa # HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+8938333]** Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan OK. #HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+4092120]** Jangan gugup dan lakukan yang terbaik~ #HappyWeddingKyuSung

 **[+9001301]** Apa yang kau lakukan ? Jangan bermain SNS oppa, letakan ponsel mu sekarang. #HappyWeddingKyuSung

Membaca komentar – komentar dari penggemarnya, Yesung tersenyum. Beruntung Yesung masih memiliki penggemar yang selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan jika itu hal positif. Mereka semua menerima dengan baik atas pernikahannya. Padahal Yesung sempat takut jika pengggemarnya marah dan membuat sesuatu hal buruk untuk menentang pernikahannya. Yesung tahu ada beberapa penggemar yang sakit hatinya akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Namun, ia yakin penggemarnya cepat atau lambat akan menerima kenyataan.

.

 **[** **Gereja Harajuku** **\- Jepang** **]**

 **.**

Gereja berpenampilan futuristik ini terletak di Tokyo, dipersembahkan oleh perusahaan _desain Ciel Rouge Creation_ pada tahun 2005. Bentuk plafonnya yang istimewa dan unik membuat banyak wisatawan banyak berkunjung ke sini dan juga sudah banyak pasangan (YAOI) yang melangsungkan pernikahannya disini. Dan, jangan tanya berapa biaya yang dihabiskan Kyuhyun untuk menyewa gereja ini untuk pernikahannya.

Hari ini 21 Juni 2016 akan jadi hari bersejarah bagi SM dan juga bagi penggemar Super Junior. Kerena kedua idola mereka akan bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut dengan pernikahan.

Terdengar lagu _orchestra_ pernikahan dimulai, bangku tamu pun sudah penuh dihadiri oleh kerabat dan sahabat mereka seperti anggota Super Junior dan Big Bang lalu Hyoyeon – Tiffany-Seohyun SNSD, Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Suho-Chanyeol EXO, Amber – Luna F(x), dan masih banyak lagi.

Di ujung podium Kyuhyun yang didampingi oleh sang ayah dan juga mantan CEO dari SM – Sooman sudah berdiri untuk menunggu Yesung datang.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP…** Terlihat sepuluh malaikat kecil (seperti Sarang, Haru, Hsuan, Lauren Lunde, Amaya, tiga bersaudara Mason, dll) yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan berjalan sambil membawa sebuah keranjang kecil berisi kelopak bunga mawar merah, putih, _pink_ dan _orange_ untuk mereka tabur.

 **DHEG** … dada Kyuyun berdetak kencang saat melihat dibelakang ke sepuluh _Ulzzang_ _kids_ yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam gereja sambil menabur bunga itu ada Yesung yang mengikutinya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dulu ku pikir dia tampan, tapi kenapa sekarang oppa terlihat cantik." Bisik beberapa tamu saat melihat Yesung yang ternyata memiliki kulit yang sangat bagus melebihi wanita, bibir mungilnya pun diberi polesan _lipgloss_ _pink_ tipis sehingga memberikan efek manis dan wajah _baby face_ nya membuat Yesung benar – benar tidak terlihat sudah berusia 32 tahun.

Dengan stelan tuxedo yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung berjalan percaya diri ke podium bersama YeDad.

"Ku titipkan Jong Woon pada mu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap YeDad sambil tersenyum dan sejujurnya Yesung malu mendengar ayahnya berbicara seperti itu. Itu terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Sejak kapan anak mu jadi barang titipan" Celetuk Kyuhyun pada YeDad. Sontak saja hal itu membuat seluruh orang di gereja tertawa. Tidak lama pendeta gereja pun mulai membacakan doa untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai partner hidup mu untuk selamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka ?." Tanya sang Pendeta.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedip nakal ke Yesung. _Its so_ _Cute._

"Dan untuk Kim Jong Woon, apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai partner hidup mu untuk selamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka ?." Tanya sang Pendeta kali ini pada Yesung.

"Pilihan ku hanya 'aku sangat bersedia' selain itu aku pasti akan menyesal." Jawab Yesung sedikit bercanda. Membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar Yesung bisa bercanda juga hanya dapat tertawa renyah.

"Mulai sekarang aku nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan seumur hidup(suami&istri) selamannya." Sah pendeta akhirnya membuat seluruh hadiran yang datang langsung tepuk tangan begitu juga dengan penggemar yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka secara _Streaming_. Mereka semua terharu menyaksikan kedua idolanya sekarang sudah sah menikah.

"Kau boleh menciumnya." Ucap Pendeta setelah Kyuhyun selesai memasangkan sebuah cincin putih ke jari manis Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tubuh Yesung sekarang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka pun akhirnya berciuman. Dengan posisi masih memeluk pinggang Yesung, Kyuhyun mendekati telinga Yesung membuat semua tamu yang melihat penasaran dibuatnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa Yesung untuk turun dari podium dan berjalan keluar gereja. Dan saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu gereja tersebut…

"YESUUNG OPPAAAAA." Teriak senang seluruh ELF – Japan yang hadir di depan gereja saat ini sambil memegang balon _sapphire blue_ ditangannya, Jumlah ELF yang ada di hadapan Yesung saat ini hampir setara dengan jumlah konser KRY biasanya dan Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangkan akan melihat para penggemar hadir di acara pernikahannya.

" _I Love You_." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Kyu." Lirih Yesung yang hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Mereka (ELF) membawa doa untuk kita."

"Doa ?."

"Heem… kau lihat, setiap balon yang mereka pegang ada kertas kecil. Disana tertulis beberapa kalimat Doa untuk kita seperti 'K&Y selalu bersama selamanya', 'tetaplah sehat selalu K&Y.' begitu "

Yesung yang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentu saja terharu, dengan penuh perhatian Yesung menatap penggemarnya. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun sebagai ungkapan bahwa mereka juga senang. Bahkan seluruh tamu yang hadir pun dibuat takjub dan kagum akan keindahan puluhanan ratus balon – balon _sapphire Blue_ yang berterbangan di langit ketika balon tersebut sudah dilepaskan

.

.

Forum situs online :

 **[+0987219]** OMG! PERNIKAHAN KYUHYUN DAN YESUNG IS THE BEST!

 **[+8009001]** KyuSung sweet 3 ELF – JAPAN JJANG!

 **[+2390012]** Jadilah istri yang baik Yesung oppa hahahaha

 **[+2220981]** BEST WEDDING EVER.

 **[+1109057]** Pernikahan dua idol dari grup KING OF POP! Benar – benar luar biasa 3

 **[+9088319]** Gila!Berapa banyak balon yang di pakai untuk pernikahan sekeren ini!

 **[+4801200]** Wedding ala Kyuhyun :"v

 **[+8280138]** hasil kerja 9 tahun habis untuk biaya nikah, Hahahaha.

 **[+7890124]** adakah Pria seperti Kyuhyun lagi di dunia ini? aku ingin satu hahahha.

 **[+8931212]** Lamaran di MAMA award, tamu undangan yang hadir semua Super Star dan ELF, Pulang Pergi pesawat pribadi SM, menikah di Jepang, OK! Pulang ke Korea, Kyuhyun bangkrut XD

Pernikahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun benar – benar menjadi topik hangat untuk berita di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, para pengamat yang melihat pernikahan bintang hallyu KPOP ini menyebutkan bahwa pernikahan merekalah yang paling mahal dan mewah hanya untuk kalangan selebritis.

 **.**

 **[3 Bulan Kemudian]**

.

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sibuk melihat dan memilih makanan yang terpajang di rak. Sesekali pria mungil itu akan menaruh makanan yang ia rasa dibutuhkan kedalam trolli. Langkah kakinya berlanjut lagi sambil mendorong trolli dan sesekali wajahnya akan tersenyum ketika beberapa wanita yang berada disamping dan belakangnya menawarkan makanan aneh.

Kini ia berdiri di _stand_ sayuran dengan dominasi warna hijau. Dilihatnnya sayuran bayam apakah masih segar atau tidak. Sejujurnya pria mungil ini malas membeli sayur karena ia tahu, sayuran ini akan percuma dimasak karena orang tercintanya dipastikan tidak akan memakan sayuran.

"Oppa jika oppa mencampurnya dengan lobak putih akan lebih enak dibandingkan dengan bayam." Saran dari seorang wanita disamping dirinya yang sudah memegang lobak putih berukuran besar.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu akan ku coba." Balasnya dengan tersenyum manis dan mengambil lobak putih dari wanita itu untuk dimasukin kedalam trolli.

"Apa lagi yang kurang ?." Tanyanya sambil melihat barang – barang di dalam trolli.

"Yesung oppa jangan lupakan buah."

"Akh… benar, hampir saja aku lupa. Hahaha." Namja mungil atau biasa dipanggil Yesung ini pun mendorong trollinya untuk tempat buah – buahan. Begitu banyak buah segar disini dan itu membuat tenggorokan Yesung ingin sekali memakannya sekarang juga.

" _Buah ini baik untuk Oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa."_

" _Ini juga oppa."_

" _Beli ini juga oppa."_

"Yak! Yak...sudah..." Cegah Yesung saat melihat wanita – wanita muda di depannya terus saja memasukkan berbagai macam buah – buahan kedalam trollinya.

.

.

"Apa kalian lelah ?." Tanya Yesung pada segerombolan wanita yang sendari tadi mengikuti dirinya atau lebih tepatnya menjaga Yesung untuk berbelanja keperluan sehari – hari di Supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya.

"Aniyaa." Jawab mereka semua serempak. Dan, Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan. Semua penggemarnya itu tidak pandai berbohong. Lihat saja semua wajah penggemarnya sudah pucat akibat kelelahan karena Yesung yang terus saja muter – muter didalam Supermarket dan itu cukup lama.

"Kyuhyun oppa sedang beli apa di dalam ? kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi Yesung oppa beli." Tanya penggemarnya yang saat ini sedang menunggu Kyuhyun ditaman sebrang Supermarket.

 **TAP…. TAP…. TAP…** dari sebrang mini market terlihat seorang pria keluar membawa sekotak kardus minuman segar, membuat seluruh penggemar yang sudah seperti pokemon air melihat hal itu tentu saja menatap pingin.

"Ini untuk kalian semua, langsung pulang. Okey." Ucap Yesung sambil membagikan minuman segar satu persatu pada penggemarnya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin menjemput Yesung menjadi terkaget ketika melihat penggemar mereka menemani Yesung berbelanja. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam Supermarket dan menyuruh Yesung beserta penggemar menunggunya di taman karena Kyuhyun ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yesungie." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil memberikan minuman cola pada penggemarnya.

"Kami akan terus menjaga Yesung oppa, kami tidak ingin ada orang lain menyakiti kalian lagi." Balas penggemarnya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang mendengar pun hanya mengganguk dan tersenyum hangat.

Sedangkan para penggemar yang mendapatkan minuman dari sang idola tentu saja merasa senang. Yesung yang memang hari ini pergi keluar tanpa pengawalan tidak melarang penggemarnya yang bertujuan untuk melindungi dirinya, Yesung merasa senang dan tidak terganggu.

 **Postingan Instagram (1)**

Dapat minuman penuh cinta dari KyuSung couple, Hahaha~

Mereka sangat cute dan perhatian pada kami.

Di masa depan, ku harap kami bisa terus bersama kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian berdua.

 **Postingan Instagram (2)**

Terima kasih atas cinta (Minuman) mu. Hihihi

Kami akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua.

 **Tweet (1)**

Kesan ku setelah mengikuti mereka jalan – jalan hari ini.

Mereka sangat hangat dan lucu.

 **Tweet (2)**

Aku telah salah menilai mereka (Kyuhyun dan Yesung)

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf.

Dan, akan ku katakan…

aku sangat menyukai mereka!

Begitulah beberapa isi tweet dan postingan IG milik Penggemar dan _Haters_ yang sudah mulai menyukai Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Banyak dari mereka salah menilai keduanya. Bukankah _Haters_ itu orang yang tidak mengenali mereka (Kyuhyun dan Yesung) dengan baik. Sehingga, ketika mereka mulai mengenal lebih dekat tentang sosok Kyuhyun dan Yesung, banyak hal positif dari keduanya yang bisa membuat kalian beralih menyukai mereka.

Mereka telah membuktikan bahwa _Cyber Bullying_ yang mereka alami membuat keduanya kuat dan makin banyak orang – orang yang ingin melindungi mereka.

 _Cyber Bullying_

 _KyuSung Version_

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Bagaimana jika Yesung dikarunia sebuah keajaiban dimana dirinya bisa mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun ?

Mungkin akan seperti ini….

 **[Tahun 2023 | Audisi bintang KPOP ]**

.

"Jadi nama mu Choi Jaesuk ?." Tanya juri pada bocah berusia 7 tahun. Dengan mata bulat lebar dan pipi chubbynya. Bocah tersebut hanya mengganguk sambil memegang mic.

"Di _profile_ mu tertulis sudah beberapa kali kau memenangkan kontes menyanyi anak – anak. Kau suka menyanyi ?."

"Nee…aku ingin seperti ayah dan Ibu ku." Mendengar balasan bocah chubby di depannya ini, para Juri pun membalik kertas – kertas ditangan mereka untuk melihat nama orang tua bocah tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Jong Woon, apakah mereka…." Tanya salah satu Juri yang sudah membaca nama orang tuanya yang sangat familiar, juri tersebut sedikit ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena mereka takut salah orang, apakah mungkin mereka ?.

"Ayah dan Ibu ku dari grup Super Junior." Ucap Jaesuk yang membuat Juri dan penonton mendengar pengakuan dirinya langsung kaget.

"Yaa… benar mereka ternyata. Ckckck."

"Apa kau tahu lagu solo Ayah dan Ibu mu ?." Bocah Kecil itu pun mengganguk lucu bertanda ia tahu lagu solo sang Ayah dan Ibunya yang sering mengisi _soundtrack_ di drama yang jumlahnya sudah banyak.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu Ayah mu sampai habis ?." Dan, Jae Suk mulai pun menyanyikan lagu solo Kyuhyun dengan baik dan sempurna dari awal hingga akhir membuat kelima Juri yang mendengar hanya dapat menatap kagum. Suara Jaesuk sangat tenang dan stabil untuk seusia anak kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu Ibu mu, aku sangat menyukai lagu _Its Has to be You_ milik Ibu mu itu ?." Dan lagi – lagi Jaesuk mengganguk. Alhasil Juri dibuat cenggo, bocah itu melakukannya persis seperti Yesung. Tidak ada nada yang meleset sedikit pun baik itu nada tinggi ataupun rendah. Walaupun untuk penghayatan bocah kecil itu tidak seperti Yesung menginggat bocah itu tidak tahu cinta orang dewasa.

" _Skill_ bernyanyi mu menakjubkan. Sesuai dengan nama mu ' _Jae Soek/Jaesuk'_ yang memiliki arti kesempurnaan bakat."

"Kau sangat berbakat nak." Ucap perwakilan YG yang benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa ia menemukan anak berbakat sama seperti anak asuhannya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak memberitahu ku bahwa ia memiliki anak berbakat." Seru pihak SM yang sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau anaknya masuk ke agensi SM. Maka dari itu dia tidak bilang. Hahaha." Balas perwakilan YG sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Jangan masuk agensi mereka, masuk agensi papah JYP ya." Hasut perwakilan JYP sambil memberikan permen _lollipop_ yang baru saja ia minta dari staff.

"Masuk _Cube_ saja, ada tante cantik (Hyuna) disana."

"Starship saja, banyak tante sexy (Sistar) disana."

Perdebatan antara kelima agensi pun terjadi membuat semua penonton menjadi tertawa melihat perwakilan dari masing – masing agensi memperebutkan bocah laki – laki berusia 7 tahun yang memiliki _skill_ yang luar biasa ini. Jae Suk yang mendengar hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh paman – paman di depannya ini.

"Adik kecil, karena kau sudah di pilih oleh 5 Juri sekaligus, kau bisa langsung memilih agensi manapun yang kau mau." Jelas MC dengan pelan agar Jae Suk mengerti.

"Jaesuk memang ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti ayah dan Ibu. Tapi, kata ayah…Jaesuk harus sekolah yang benar dulu." Jawab Jae Suk polos nan lugu khas anak kecil membuat siapapun yang melihat dirinya ingin sekali membawa ia pulang kerumah.

"MWOYAA! LALU KENAPA KAU IKUT AUDISI JIKA INGIN SEKOLAH DULU!." Teriak semua perwakilan agensi berbarengan di depan kamera frustasi.

"Main." Jawab Jaesuk kelewat polos lagi membuat seluruh perwakilan agensi hanya dapat memijit keningnya tertutama dari pihak SM. Anak dan ayah benar – benar sangat iseng. Sedangkan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang menonton acara tersebut dibalik panggung sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak, karena melihat ekspresi tidak terima dari wajah semua wakil agensi.

Lalu, agensi mana yang akan Jaesuk pilih jika ia sudah besar dan ingin menjadi idol seperti ayah dan Ibunya ? Apapun yang dipilih, dimasa depan nanti karir Jae Suk akan seperti kedua orang tuanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun. **Percayalah**.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

Yosh…akhirnya satu FF tamat.

Bagaimana ?

Maaf saya lama publish :"D

Semoga ending FF ini tidak menggecewakan dan bisa membayar kesetiaan kalian yang sudah menunggu lama. Masih ada satu utang _FF KyuSung Thanatos dan Ker_ ya.-.

Saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkan FF tersebut. Hehehe.

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
